The Darkening Hour: Deaths, Threats and Torments
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: RJ is back,closer than the team would ever like to imagine! Deaths, threats and torment are all on the cards but will the team ever get back to normal after what red john has caused? Surprises in store! Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys! Here I'm back (again) with another one of my wacky ideas! As you all know, this is the sequel to the darkening hour : a red John story and we left off where red john attempted to kidnap lily Jane and the flashback when he was 12 where he caused Rebecca Lisbon's death, and where he tries to frame his brother S.S.A. Aaron Hotchner, his brother of murdering and kidnapping lily and Vanessa Jane, Jane's wife. **

**You wanted a sequel and I am here to give it to you, only as a crossover with the great Criminal Minds! I have decided to only have hotch in 2 chapters the ending one and one coming up soon, I hope u guys don't mind me ****not**** putting it into the crossover section cause really its only centred around the CBI gang! **

**I hope u guys like and just before I let you read the chap I just wanna let u guys know that there was something wrong with it wasn't letting some of us upload chapters onto the document manager reason being why this is so late! I'm sure it's happened to you too! Im gonna quit my rambling now and let you guys read!!!!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't make any profit from this and I don't own em! **

**The Darkening Hour: Deaths, Threats and Torments.**

The CBI headquarters were quiet as expected with only the slight hustle and bustle of people walking to and fro from the elevator.

Lisbon wandered into her office in a strangely happy mood that morning and threw her bag under her desk and smiled at the stack of envelopes on the middle of her desk; hopefully one from her brother.

She grabbed the bunch of envelopes and flung the ones on the table she wasn't interested in. She found a hand written one that she recognised the writing but she knew it dint belong to her older brother Eddie. Curiously she opened it and smiled as she saw the greeting.

_Hey Tess how are you? You ok? I heard about that Red John case of yours and did a little research. I think I know who he is Tess, you won't believe me if I tell you call me on 292-555-026 if you want. I would really like to see you, 15 years is too long. I think I have some really useful information on the guy and that psychic's daughter, you know the one that used to be on TV? Well, just call me and I'll talk,_

_Love Johnny x _

She stared confused at the sheet of paper before her. Johnny her adopted brother had finally made contact with her after 15 years? And for him to have an idea as to who Red John was, how could this be happening?

She walked out into the bullpen and looked at her team.

"Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho and-" she looked over at her consultant who was listening to everything from his couch as he kept his eyes closed. He sensed a strange feeling in the room so blinked open his eyes and tilted his head to his left to see Lisbon looking down at him from the centre of the floor.

"Jane, I need you all in my office now. It's important" she said in a hurried tone as she practically power walked to her office leaving it wide open after her.

"Jeez it must be" commented Jane as he sat up and stretched as the rest of the team left their desks and made their way to her office. Van Pelt looked over at Rigsby and shifted uncomfortably on her feet and she followed Cho into her office as they saw Lisbon stare at a sheet of paper. They stood in a straight line, side by side as Lisbon walked around to the front of her desk and leaned against it as she looked seriously up at her team. Grace gulped, knowing this couldn't be good news. Rigsby stood up straight, waiting for her to get on with it while Cho stood there with his deadpanned face on.

"I came in this morning and was looking through my mail when I found an envelope" she began and Rigsby smirked, but decided not to say what he had intended to and his serious face suddenly returned.

Then Jane decided to make his grand appearance with his cuppa tea and strutted into her office, taking up residence of her couch as he took a sip, while crossing his legs and let out a soothing `Ahh` at the feeling of the hot liquid pass down his throat and smiled up at them.

"I`m sorry, did I interrupt something?" he questioned and Lisbon just ignored him and repeated.

"I came in a few moments ago and was looking through my mail when I found a letter with hand writing on it-"

"Oh this can't be good" Jane butted in and this time Lisbon _did_ glare at him and he looked up at her like he had done nothing wrong.

"I can tell from your voice Lisbon. It has an edge to it, an uncertain and nervous edge. You're trying to remain calm and collected but you are failing miserably my dear"

Lisbon rolled her eyes and left him to rethink his sentence as she continued her explanation. "As I was saying before someone interrupted me" she shot her glare at Jane, which pierced his heart and made him feel slightly offended. "I found this handwritten letter from my brother" she continued as Jane got up, not feeling the need to stay in the room much longer and made his way for the door frame.

"Jane, where are you going?" she questioned and he turned as he looked over and back at the three agents and Lisbon and frowned, his forehead creasing.

"I thought it was about a case, I need a refill of tea" he nodded and Lisbon looked at him with her What-the-hell face on not believing what he was saying.

"_Of course_ it's important! I wouldn't _want_ you in here if it_ wasn't_ important! Quite frankly, I think you would want to hear this since your daughter was mentioned"she added, thinking how insensitive it was as she watched the colour drain from his face and his smile fall.

"Lily?" he asked, when the other agents assumed he said Lisbon's name wrong. He wouldn't really have a reason to say it wrong anyway, since it was his most frequently used word daily. He approached her, leaving his mug on her desk and discreetly took the letter from her hands and she agreed when she watched the anger and pain flash through his eyes.

"Lisbon, man" corrected Rigsby and Lisbon hushed him as they were all eager to hear what he was going to say. He read the letter carefully and thoughtfully. "_I think I have some really useful information on the guy and that psychic's daughter, you know the one that used to be on TV? Well just call me and I`ll talk, love Johnny x" _The three agents exchanged confused looks while Jane looked hurt as he looked up and over at Lisbon from his place at the foot of the couch and Lisbon was unsure of how to react and sort of just stood there watching him.

"Lisbon, who`s Johnny?" asked Jane stepping closer and closer to her until he began to step into her personal space. She felt his breath blow into her face as he drew out his words and she bit back the yell she was going to give him.

"My brother" she said simply and he studied her face carefully putting each of his hands on the side of her face while he looked into her green eyes and she looked at him nervously as he held her head in place.

"No, you`re lying, he isn't. You're lying; Why are you lying to me?!" he exclaimed, shaking her as she looked at him tearfully. "Johnny Hotchner _is_ my brother" she replied as she watched him clench his Jaw in anger and fume. "Let go of me or I _will_ arrest you for assault" she threatened and he backed off, looking at Grace who looked a little afraid of him so he took out his cell and began to punch numbers into it and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" the voice answered, as Jane put the phone on loudspeaker. "Hi, this is Agent Rigsby of the CBI, that's California Bureau of Investigation. I believe you sent a letter to your sister Agent Teresa Lisbon addressed to the CBI Headquarters here in Sacramento? She's busy right now and she asked me to ring you back" Rigsby gaped while Jane just shrugged.

"Do you even know my sister?" he asked and Jane felt like laughing but didn't. His serious face remained and he was sure that this guy knew where Red John was.

"Yes, she's my boss" Jane answered; as he heard muffles fill the other end of the phone. "Can I talk and meet with Tess?" Jane looked up at Lisbon and she nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Yes of course. Do you want us to drive there to pick you up or would you like to drive here yourself, like you usually would when visiting your sister"

"I`ll drive" he said a little too eagerly, which alarmed the team and Jane looked confused not knowing what to say.

"O-kay...we`ll meet you out in the lobby"

"Okay"

"See you then Mr. Hotchner" he called and the line went dead and he slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Your brother knows Red John?" Grace asked in disbelief and Lisbon crossed her arms and glanced at Jane who gave her a look as she ordered Cho and Rigsby to go after him before he did something she would regret.

"No, of course he doesn't! How, how could he?" she stuttered in a half laugh. She had a really uneasy feeling that something bad was going to come from this. She hadn't admitted it to anyone before but ever since John came into her life most or almost everything went downhill for her and her family. Although nothing about Johns real blood related family was ever mentioned after the day he arrived to the Lisbon's old farmhouse, nothing she could remember anyway only his beaten face and the time they declared their friendship and the unfortunate series of events that followed. She was half believing the idea of it being true. What was she meant to believe?

"Well his name _is_ Red John-" Grace pointed out until she was cut off by Lisbon's voice and finger in the air telling her to quit it out. "My brother isn't a murderer Grace. I've known him more than anyone else in my family and I would know if he even had the slightest idea of doing so. We were like that" she said, crossing her fingers as she left the office, leaving grace alone in the room.

Grace looked around the office, walking about the place. She really dint know what she had said that made her act like this , all she did was point out the obvious! Something on Lisbon's desk caught her attention and she looked over her shoulder to make sure no-one was coming and walked over there, gathering up the envelopes and flicked through them until she saw the one with "**Teresa Lisbon**" written in block capitals with a fine fountain pen and ripped it open.

"_Well Teresa, I see your brother is trying to lure you to me. It fascinates me that he could have so much courage to even walk into the CBI headquarters! I'm afraid that by the time he gets there, the place will be covered in a shower of bullets particularly aimed for your floor or if you're lucky enough, a bomb. I look forward to seeing you in hospital or lying in a shallow grave which would be very fitting to your heart and personality my dear, until then,_

_Red John __"_

She looked at the paper to make sure it was real and heard someone walk down the corridor and she quickly put it back into the envelope and slipped it into her Jean pocket.

"Grace, what are you still in here for?" Rigsby asked curiously as Grace smiled at him as she kept rethinking what she read. "I Got lost in my thoughts. Is Jane downstairs?"

"Yeah, he is. He`s totally wired to the moon over the letter" Rigsby added and Grace nodded. "I think I know who Red John is" she said as Rigsby hit the arrow button for the elevator and he looked down at her. "Hmm?" Grace shook her head and smiled.

"Really its nothing, I guess It`ll be more relevant to us another time"

Grace couldn't help but feel guilt and nerves run through her bones. She had never done anything like this before; she never thought she would have to.

"She couldn't believe the person she considered her friend was Red John...an 80% chance anyway.

**The Darkening Hour: Deaths, Threats and Torments.**

**Well...You like? Ya I know its way longer than the first but I'm letting you know now that it will be longer and hopefully better than the last!**

**Open your eyes is currently on hold...reason being I really don't have that much time on my hands at the moment! I stayed up till 2am on Thursday to get this completed and was in town most of the days so I couldn't post it until now, Sorry! =D it's a really long finale chapter so it may take some time to type up! I've had it written for nearly 2 weeks just haven't typed it up!**

**One thing I just have to ask. I'm sure there are a good few music lovers here (yep I am one of those!) but I really need to know is your radio stations in your countries always playing Glee`s version of don't stop believin`? I Radio is always playing it, and I am aware it has finished a while ago in the US but here we`re only on episode 3 but I don't watch it! Just wondering! **

**Please Review guys, Y'know I appreciate them and reply! **

**I love u guys! Lynne x**

**PS: who liked my smiley face? If it showed up that is =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy thanks to Koezh and Princess Popsicle for your A-mazing reviews, you guys are the ones who inspire me to keep on writing even if I don`t get many reviews and also my readers! I love you guys!**

**This chapter is pretty random and ...weird if you wanna put it that way! Not as well written as the last I have to admit and OOC but Rigsby and Grace haven't had a fight yet, how am I meant to know how she reacts??? **

**Enjoy and this is possibly the shortest A/N I have ever written...me and my rambling!**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don`t own it...the DVD isn't out till the 8****th**** of March :( **

**Chapter Two.**

Grace and Rigsby left the building and got down to the lobby where they saw cho, Lisbon and a fidgeting Jane in the outdoors area. Looking over at Grace, Rigsby asked "Hey, you sure you`re ok? You`re a little quiet"

Grace tried to stop the guilty and nervous look wash over her face and replaced it with a faint smile, to which thankfully for her Rigsby thought was genuine. That man had alot to learn...

"I`m ok" he gave her _that_ look. "Really I'm alright. Just because I was left standing in Lisbon's office doesn't mean I was up to no good. I`m telling you, I'm fine, really" she answered, putting her hands up in a defence position and Rigsby just nodded, to keep her content. He watched as she shoved her hand into her Jean pockets nervously and walk ahead of him which struck him as odd considering she always walked by his side.

"What`s in your pocket?" `Dammit! ` He thought. Why did he always let his brain do the talking, couldn't he just use his mouth for something other than eating food? At the thought of food, his taste buds began to water and he threw a chewing gum into his mouth to lessen the urge to run for the fridge. "Nothing" she lied and he could suddenly tell she hadn't been able to cover this one up as easily as she had done with the last.

He put his hand on her shoulder and spun her around and looked at him. "Do you not trust me enough to tell me the truth Grace, we`ve been together almost seven months now and you can't tell me this one simple thing, why? I'm meant to be your best friend!" he said, knowing the words were only going in one ear and out the other. He couldn't understand this; he hadn't done anything wrong had he?

"You are it`s just..." she trailed off and rigsby came to a sudden conclusion. "You're pregnant aren't you?" he exclaimed as grace looked offended and hurt as she looked down at her tummy. Rigsbys mouth formed an `O` shape and his eyebrows hit his hairline.

"Oh my God, no!" she almost yelled and Rigsbys eyebrows furrowed and he shrugged, glancing outside and then back at her. "Is that such a bad thing?" he asked and Grace looked vulnerable.

"How could you say such a thing?"

"I thought you'd take the news well"

"News? There is no news to tell!" she yelled and rigsby stopped for a moment as he decided to bring her up to the quiet area on the staircase and she followed, refusing to take his hand and marched up there herself. Spinning violently on her heel she narrowed her eyes on him and he looked back in confusion.

"I'm sorry" he replied and she assumed he was taking it not as seriously as she would have liked. "No you're not! If you were sorry you wouldn't have insulted me like you did! Do you ever take anything seriously?"

"I didn't insult you and I just assumed-" he began as he was cut off by grace who was acting way out of character than she usually was.

"Wayne Rigsby, have you ever taken the time to properly study what the word assumes in the English dictionary actually meant?"

Rigsby shook his head and wondered who would do that? "Who does that and no?"

"Well if you break up the word up you get you are making an `_Ass-_out of_-u-_and_-me`" _

"Don't get it" he answered honestly. He never was good at spelling words; probably part of his awkward upbringing.

"Ass-u-me, just add `of` and `and` and you get what you're doing right now"

"Grace, I really am sorry" he pleaded. He really didn't want a stupid question to lead to the break-up of the pair.

"No you aren't" she shouted back as she saw a group of people form in the lobby. This day was not going well for her.

"How can I prove I am telling the truth? Why are you yelling at me?"

"You can't! I can't trust you enough to tell you certain things that happened in my life Wayne. I-I just can't. I can't do this anymore" she said, looking a little dazed, putting her head in her palm and then running it through her hair. Rigsby frowned and a flash of hurt came and went from his blue eyes. She didn't say what he thought he had said had she?

"What?"He asked pathetically and she crossed her arms, tears welling up in her eyes at the thought.

"I think we should take a break for awhile or for good Wayne" she choked and he stood in front of her so he had his back to the forever growing group behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Why?" he asked and she tilted her head.

"We`re not working out as well as we had hoped" Rigsby was not pleased with this; not at all.

"So you want to end us because I said something stupid?!" he yelled as she let the tears fall silently down her red cheeks. This was like having her step-mom yell at her for no real reason. Except now, there_ was _as reason.

"It's more than that, much deeper than you could ever imagine" she added, her throat sounding almost red raw and rigsby just shrugged it off.

"I`ve been through all that. Why are you breaking up with me? I need to have a reason!" he said slightly shaking her.

"I freakin` miscarried you insensitive bastard! Is that not deep enough for you?" she asked, as Rigsbys eyes stung with fresh tears and she wiped hers away.

"I was right!" he exclaimed and grace looked horrifically at him. How could he be so insensitive about such a precious matter? "I can't believe you. I thought you were better than this. It was your baby too and you couldn't give a damn. I hope you rot in hell rigsby, you deserve it" she sobbed tearfully, looking at him like he was a piece of dirt.

"Hey, I never said I didn't give a damn" he said back as he was rewarded with a fist to the nose. He lost his balance and tumbled down the concrete flight of stairs. Grace looked down at him from the top of the stairs in his sprawled out position on the floor and said. "You didn't have to".

Suddenly she watched and heard as gunshots fire from outside and watched as the bullets came spiralling towards the glass windows and engraved a small circular hole and smashed the glass into smithereens and violently covered the people inside.

Taking one glance at rigsby, she pulled out her gun and ran up the flights of stairs, which brought her to the highest floor of the Head Quarters which really was only the Janitors closet and an air vent. Somehow managing to pull off the front vent cover, she climbed into it, crawling her way to her destination, the place she hadn't been since last night...

**Chapter two!**

**Yaaaa I know what you might (well might isn't really an option) think that Grace and Rigsby were way too OOC but I updated that's the good thing! Well school is really irking me know (now I know it really is a real word cuz Bree on Desperate housewives said it, which means Jane didn't make it up...which sounds really weird cuz it probably has always been used, but I can now officially announce I rarely ever use annoying anymore! Irksome is the new annoying! Lol Yea I know how crazy I sound, Ignore me and my randomness... (If that's what you`ll like to call it)) **

**I hope you liked and I probably will get something UD the weekend...history test on Monday :( **

**Btw, since I found out that I actually have a channel on YouTube (yea you're all there shaking Ur heads at my stupidity) was wondering do any of you guys have a channel so I could add you as a friend. PM me if you do and I'll get adding!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS AND I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Lynne :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys, here`s chapter 3 early for you cause I felt bad giving you a crappy chapter for chapter 2. I wrote chap 2 and 3 all in the one go so reason why both of them are pretty much random. Don't worry I'll be getting back to the serious stuff soon, next chapter hopefully since I`ve decided to take out the chapter 4 from the story. Enjoy guys and thanks to those who reviewed, I only saw one and then I went out from my emails and studied for geography test tomorrow (thanks Koezh and tigerlily124) and anyone else who reviewed I`ll mention you next chapter too, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don`t make any money from this at all, just some really sweet reviews!**

**Chapter three.**

Ten minutes earlier...

Jane was outside, with his sleeves rolled up and was wearing no overcoat since the last few days had been getting increasingly hot. It was well over the 48 degree Celsius mark as he paced the sandy car park, waiting for Johnny to appear. He heard footsteps behind him and purposely ignored them and crossed his arms watching cars pass by every few seconds. It amazed him to see what the average car people drove in Sacramento was. Peugeots, Toyotas, Fords, Chevrolets etc had passed, but only one was really popular. The BMW convertible, particularly in red and yellow.

"Jane" he heard Lisbon's voice pipe up behind him, but he kept looking at the road. He wasn't sure what he was meant to be looking at exactly but he knew he just had to keep focused on something other than Lisbon. If he didn't, he couldn't think of what the consequences could be. So he stuck by his plan and decided to use Cho as his main target for the chain of questions he needed to get out of the way.

"Cho, why don't you drive a convertible?" he asked and Cho scrunched his nose and stared at the odd man for a few moments. He looked at Lisbon and she simply shrugged, knowing she hadn't any control over the poor guy."Because I`m not a woman" he pointed and Jane nodded and softly chuckled in realisation, as he stroke his chin and started drawing pictures with his shoes in the sandy gravel. His head suddenly jerked up and Cho and Lisbon frowned.

"Why doesn't Grace drive one then?" Jane asked, turning around and kept his direction toward Cho, making Lisbon feel excluded. They both sighed an exasperated breath as he hadn't mentioned another wacky idea that would add to the long list of bills of repaired items.

"Maybe because she doesn't like flashy cars; I'm not the physic" Cho replied and Lisbon nodded trying desperately to try and get in on this conversation. She failed though, because Jane just kept on going and going.

"She doesn't necessarily have to drive the brand new models, the older ones are just as good" Jane grinned and Cho nodded. He had to admit he enjoyed working with Jane. He was like an encyclopaedia so full with answers and information no-one would know about, only him.

"Why don't you drive one then?" It was Cho`s turn to dive deeper into this `interesting conversation`. Lisbon watched as the two rambled on about which car is the best. They were all the same to her. Had seats, a steering wheel, four wheels and an engine, who cared about all the `accessories` that came with.

Jane smiled. "I prefer Citroëns personally. I`ve always thought they had a touch of uniqueness to them. Take my car for example" he said, pointing to the contraption parked to Cho`s massive SUV. "It's got style and elegance and fits me perfectly"

"What, blue, weird and stupid?" he asked and Jane raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Are you talking about me or the car?"

"I dunno. Works either way" This brought a small smile to Jane and Lisbon's face. Cho and his dark humour...

Lisbon was now beginning to get incredibly irritated. She knew nothing about cars only her own and yet them two were talking about it like it was the weather. Plus Jane wasn't listening to her which was a problem in her mind. "Jane-" Yet again Jane interrupted her mid-sentence and she arched an eyebrow.

"Cho, by any chance have you heard _The Saturdays_ new song?" Jane asked, knowing Lisbon was going to yell at him for the next 40 minutes anyway.

"_Ego_...maybe"

"So whatcha think of-" This time Lisbon cut Jane off.

"Jane, quit the crap this minute! Yeah it's a good song, but for once will you actually listen?" Lisbon asked and Jane sighed, looking like a black cloud was floating over his head. He didn't like when Lisbon gave out to him. Well really he didn't like anyone giving out to him but Lisbon...He didn't like Lisbon getting mad at him. "Why did you call that number? It could've been wrong and do you know how much danger you`ve put Rigsby in now?" she yelled and he shrugged. He wasn't trying to be arrogant but he didn't know what else to say. He wasn't thinking straight when he made the call; all he cared about was Red John and his daughter. How selfish could you be? Realisation washed over Lisbon and she watched him closely, awaiting an answer.

"Well Lisbon, if he really is your `brother` then I guess rigsby isn't in danger"

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble Jane, but John hotchner is my brother and you just have to live with that ok?"

"He doesn't even have the same surname as you"

Cho pulled out his phone and hit speed dial four and waited as it rang out but it went straight to voicemail. He tried ringing rigsby numerous times along with graces number, but neither of them were picking up.

"Mom adopted Johnny when he was 8. He turned up on our door step after being left abandoned and we took him in. Ever since then we treated him like our friend and brother. He was the only friend I had when I was small and he was there when mom and dad died. If your parents abandoned you, wouldn't you want someone to love you?" she asked and Jane nodded slowly as small sad gulp forming in his throat as he thought back on his not-so-nice childhood.

"My mom died when I was born and for the rest of my life my dad treated me like a piece of dirt `cause he knew if I wasn't born then mom would still be alive. So I probably would have been better adopted, I would have preferred it anyway"

Lisbon glanced over at Cho, while Jane looked down at his shoes sadly. "Growing up in a carnival and being a psychic are two things children should never have to live through; Making money from a young age just to support yourself and the dad who couldn't get up from his lazy ass and get a job. My dad should've just abandoned me; everyone knows he didn't love me that I was just a waste of his time" Jane added and secretly inside, Cho and Lisbon felt sorry for him having to live like that. Who the hell does that to their kids anyway? He probably had no friends either just the carnival people but no-one his own age.

"No need to pity me, I'm a little happier than I was all those years ago anyway"

Lisbon looked at him startled for a moment, until she saw a bright yellow _Porsche_ drive through the entrance as the barrier was raised. "That must be him" Cho guessed as they slowly watched as the doors opened and masked men in black step out and aimed AK-47s directly at the building.

"Red John says hello" one of them said sickly in a Brooklyn accent as he let the gun fire as his fellow accomplices joined in. Jane and Lisbon ducked many bullets, as did Cho but he wasn't as lucky as he attempted to dodge the ninth bullet, but pierced his shoulder instead, as the masked men escaped.

Jane and Lisbon looked over at Cho who stumbled and fell to the ground, holding his hand to his shoulder...

**Chapter three.**

**Was that a bit of an improvement? Maybe not but I changed this from how I had written it. Lemme know whatcha thought of it and thank you again guys, I love u and I`m going to school now...Geography test first class... :(**

**Lynne :)** x


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy! Thank you to my amazing reviewers and readers for reviewing my last chapter! Well cho was shot and Rigsby was shoved down a stairs...what's grace gonna do now?**

**Disclaimer: *Shakes head* Nooooooooooooo.....**

**Chapter four.**

Grace ran from her car and ran down the path, struggling to put her jacket on. Cho couldn't have been shot could he? She darted past people as she hit into the double doors after tripping over someone's foot and looked up, seeing dark haired man smile down at her and reach out his hand. "Oh sorry" he apologised and grace nodded, taking his hand and gazed at him.

"Uh it`s ok. So do you work here?" she asked, throwing her hair over her shoulder and from her eyes.

"No, no I don't. I'm staying with my son, he hurt himself when he jumped off the house roof" he said seriously and Grace looked worried.

"Oh wow, he jumped off a house roof?"

"Ya, David's always been the type to be evil kineval. You`ll probably accuse me of bad parenting, but he`s never been quite the same since my wife died six years ago. It's been tough" he added and Grace frowned. She knew it had to be tough on the little guy especially if his mom had been replaced, since that's what happened to her. She wished she could relieve her childhood when her mom was still alive and cure the patches that had led for her getting into the car in the first place on Christmas night.

"I`m sorry" she apologized and he smiled appreciatively at her. "Thank you but it wasn`t your fault. No-one can change what happened that night, not even me. But that's just life right? You have to take it as it comes unfortunately. I`m Jonathan by the way" he said, shaking his hand with hers, she nodded "Grace, nice to meet you"

He slammed his fist against the vending machine that he was using when grace had tripped over his foot and two packets of skittles fell out and he handed one to grace. "Take them, I only paid for one. Consider them lucky" he grinned, winking at her and she blushed, she couldn't help it.

They walked as far as the kid's ward, after having quite an interesting and random conversation when Jonathan turned and smiled. "Well this is me; hey by any chance would you like to go for a drink later?" He suggested and graces eyebrows hit her hairline. "Oh really? But your son-"

"Visiting hours are until eight, even family members aren`t allowed. So would you like to join me in the little bar down the road?" he asked and grace gave in, it couldn't be that bad could it?

"Sure. Let your son know that I hope he gets better" she nodded and he smiled back saying he would. "I`ll see you then Jonathan at 8:30 ok?" she smiled waved, turned and walked to the elevator and took it down to the ground floor.

When she stepped out of it, she only saw Jane and Lisbon on the corridor. Lisbon was sitting with her elbows on her knees and was looking at the boring linoleum floor while Jane was on the opposite side, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and the back of his head pressed against the wall as he looked at the roof. She found it odd that that they weren't even making the slightest conversation and wandered up to them.

"Uh guys?" she asked and they both looked at her as she sat down next to Lisbon. "Grace" Lisbon whispered and the words `Yes well who else would it be` floated about Jane's seriously irked mind as he watched Lisbon in her startled moments.

"Boss is Cho ok, and where`s rigsby?" she asked. She did find it strange that he wasn't here. It was only a small fall he took right? Grace asked herself feeling sick at the thought that she could have actually seriously injured him.

"Cho`s in surgery and Rigsbys in getting his head stitched up, and he has to go to the chiropractor for the next few months says his doctor" Lisbon said, filling her in and Grace gasped and then gulped. She knew well that if rigsby was to have problems with whatever he had damaged for the rest of his life the blame would go to her, for shoving him down the stairs in the first place and for leaving him there on his own. Why the hell hadn't she told him weeks ago when she found out? She shouldn't have covered it all up; after all it was his baby too. How could she ever forgive herself for hurting him like that? The answer was she couldn't. She could never take back everything she said, all that hatred and anger.

"Are they ok?" she asked and Jane sighed and Lisbon gave her a very forced smile.

"Cho got shot in the shoulder; it was much deeper than they thought so he had to be whisked away to surgery while we found rigsby at the end of the stairs, unconscious. Where were you?"

Grace widened her eyes and flinched, loosing eye-contact with Lisbon and began to think of any excuse she could give her.

"I went home for my lunch hour"

Lisbon nodded and Jane looked at Grace suspiciously. "No you didn't" he announced and Grace gave him a hard look, she didn't mean to and she didn't know she was doing it either. But why did he have to question everything anyway?

"But I did" she answered back, pretending to look confused and he looked back serious toward her.

"No you didn't because your car was outside the whole time"

"I walked and then I took a cab. I needed to have a walk anyway" she added and Jane snorted.

"You fought or had a disagreement with him. You got mad and pushed him down the stairs didn't you?" he guessed, looking at her with accusing yet intimidating eyes.

"No we didn't, you shouldn't be putting ideas in my head" she warned him and he shrugged.

"Ok then I shouldn't, it was a _very bad_ thing to do" he nodded and she furrowed her eyebrows. What was he getting at here?

Some random doctor then walked out from the nearest hospital room and came over to them, waiting to be greeted or even acknowledged for that matter. When no-one said anything, he cleared his voice.

"Agent Rigsby is doing well. We got his head all stitched up and his back will have to be treated over the weeks by a chiropractor. I highly recommend Robin Baker, she is a brilliant chiropractor who has helped patients over the years so if you could convince him to go to her, and it will make a massive difference to him since she's actually trained. He will need to stay overnight but I have no problem letting him go earlier tomorrow if I know he`ll be staying with someone"

All eyes landed on grace who was mentally trying to kill herself as she watched the grey haired man with glasses speak. `Please don't say me, please` she begged in her mind.

"Why young miss, your friends here trust you to look after him when he is discharged, is that a problem?" he asked, watching as her face fell into disappointment and she nodded softly looking at the doctor in more of a trance than anything else. Grace turned and pondered on the spot, running her hand through her hair. What the hell was she going to do now?

"Uh Grace?" she heard Jane`s voice echo behind her. She didn't want to get into this conversation right now, especially not with him. She looked at him and ignored Lisbon as she ran for Rigs by's room and slammed open the door...

**Chapter four.**

**You like? I just watched an amazing episode of FlashForward, the nice black guy who was actually my favourite along with Janis jumped of the FBI building and killed himself while his team watched...well Janis was in hospital and she was sorta friends with him so that's gonna make her go mad! **

**Do you ever realise that in TV shows? They often kill of the nice ones that you've actually taken a liking to and leave all the ones you don't like as much alive?**

**Oh and thanks to the 3 people who voted on my poll which I sorta forgot was still up! I know who one of you is (not gonna mention your name, you know who you are) and thanks to the others and I was sorta shocked to see `funny` voted for you...there not that funny are they? LOL**

**Well I`m off to bed cuz its 23:11pm here and I'm quite tired, I need to get up at 7am for school...ya I know weird right I get up two hours early than I should...I found out my Spanish teacher worked in Boston high school today...some teachers could tell you there whole life story, I don't think she's near finished telling hers yet...Rambling all the time, I must be getting it from her! You guys prob know teachers like that too, like we go to school to learn not to learn how to ramble which I have fallen victim to!**

**Well night guys, love you all**

**Lynne xxx: D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy! Can I just point out that yes I do know this is getting a little Rigspelt centric but I'm letting you know now that each of the team know red john from their past. Some were good encounters and some were bad, but they have no clue that the guy they knew is actually red john.**

**Thanks to Princess Popsicle, Koezh, tigerlily124 and veras333 for your lovely reviews :)**

**Enjoy: D**

**Disclaimer: No I do not make money from writing these random fan fictions nor do I earn a profit. I earn great reviews, that's all that matters :)**

**Chapter five.**

Rigsby was startled from the loud slam of the door and he jerked his head up and looked at Grace who stood with a scared look on her face, looking like she was guarding the closed door.

"Grace" he said and she swallowed the gulp that formed in her throat. How the hell could she get herself into this situation?

"Wayne-I-you-Red John" she said rapidly and tearfully yet she seemed somewhat scared. Rigsby was just going to forget about what happened earlier that day and focus on getting himself better and sorting out Grace.

"Hey you ok Grace?" he asked patting the mattress beside him but she shook her head and he looked somewhat offended.

"You, please Wayne you can't tell Lisbon what I did to you" she pleaded and Rigsby raised his eyebrows in surprise and then shook his head.

"Please Wayne, I`m so sorry" she begged wiping her tears away. She couldn't lose her whole job and her friends, the people who were her family over something she did when she wasn't in her right state of mind. It would go down on her record forever.

"You`re sorry?" he asked and she nodded, bowing her head in shame and she heard him pat the mattress and this time she hesitantly wandered over, sitting down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders; her head slowly began to fall and landed softly on his shoulder as he kissed the top of her head.

"Are we still allowed to be friends?" he asked and she sat upright, entwining her fingers with his and gave him a broken smile. "Best friends if you want" he grinned wiping her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"So why are you in hysterics for? It's clearly not all about Lisbon" Grace looked up at his face and did her best to smile. "It's everything. My life is so messed up right now" she sobbed, but fought hard not to let those tears fall.

"So what's up?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows and hugged him extra tight.

"I need to know that what I did today, remains between you and me, just say you bumped into someone and took a fall ok?" Rigsby nodded, sounded like a fair enough excuse to him. "-and about the loss, I don't want anyone to know about it only us. Please don't tell anyone"

Rigsby could tell she had gotten highly sensitive about the miscarriage and wondered how long she had known. "You have my word. How long did you know about the baby for?" he couldn't help but ask, watching as her eyes darted to the floor and looked darkly, her whole face drained and she looked like she was going to get sick. "I`ve known almost 4 and a half months now; I took a pretty bad fall when I went to visit my aunt in L.A. and I lost the baby at 3 and a half months" she explained sadly and Rigsby exhaled hard. He should've known. How did he not know? He shouldn't have let her go off to L.A. in the first place, especially when she stayed there for a month.

"You should've told me" he said and Grace looked sadly at him, her heart was breaking at very word he said.

"I couldn't, I-I couldn't ...he-he, I don't wanna talk about it" she cried harder this time, snuggling in closer to him as Rigsby stared forward confused. What was she talking about?

"Who`s he?"

Grace looked at him a burst into tears again, jumping from the bed and walked over to the window. She was so distraught that she could hardly speak. "Grace please talk to me" rigsby begged. He hated seeing her like this, so vulnerable and upset. She turned around and her eyes were bloodshot, red and puffy from all the crying she was doing and her mascara had smudged down to her cheekbones almost. Her red hair was stuck to her face. She looked like she needed counselling or something similar.

"He said he`d kill me if I told anyone and that he`d hurt who I told. I was so scared when I didn't see you outside with Jane and Lisbon that he`d taken you"

"He wouldn't know if you told me" he explained as she ran her hand through her hair and grew frustrated.

"You don't get it Wayne, he knows everything! he knows our own whole team's background and he's looked in our files. He knows people who can overhear me mentioning anything to you. Its way to risky" she shivered at the thought and shut her eyes, letting the bad thoughts surround her and couldn't get them to leave her mind. They haunted her, just like they had done fifteen years ago. She had a really close encounter with him there too. Hell, she was his girlfriend back then how could she not? He never really could take no for an answer...

"Ask to get a cop to guard your place, that guy you`re talking about couldn't know that much about us. If he did he would have work with us, I mean really close" Rigsby added, watching as Grace grabbed something out of her pocket and unravelled it before his eyes.

"He might be Jane`s accomplice" she said ever so seriously and he just laughed. "Jane doesn't have an accomplice. Most things he does, he does solo" he shrugged and Grace handed him the paper and he read it, his face turning from a grin to a frown. "That sounds so alike..." he trailed off and Grace nodded, her tears still falling. She knew exactly what he meant. "Red John has never spoken so formal in his letters. The language used there is almost identical to the way Jane phrases things-"

"But you think Jane is Red John?"

"Yea, yea I do" she nodded and with the help of Grace, Rigsby walked over to the window. Jane was a fraud, how could they believe him with anything? For all they know they could of been falling for his lie the whole time.

And with that thought, they watched Jane look down at Lisbon, his eyes narrowing on her head and couldn't help but think.

She could be his next victim.

**Chapter 5**

**Yea not that good, I have mid-term next week which means I get a whole week to just relax and study of course...(I'm not the type who wants to study btw) so I will hopefully have proper time to think what I'm actually writing down on the paper. By all means if you want something added to this story fill me with ideas cause I can honestly tell you I have nothing written up for chapter 6 and I don't even know what's meant to be happening! It`ll make me feel better too knowing that you guys are reading what you want to happen, if that made any sense at all: /**

**Until tomorrow night or Thursday night,**

**Lynne xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy guys! Well I'm sorta suffering from writers block for this story at the mo and I want to say sorry if it's not as high a standard than what you want it to be :)**

**Also wanna say thanks to my amazing reviewers:**

**Disclaimer: noooooooo...**

**Chapter 6**

"Lisbon you ok?" Jane asked as he looked at her carefully. Her hair was a mess, dark purple shadows formed beneath her eyes and she barely managed to keep her eyes open. It was 10 hours later making it near 11pm, and she was wrecked. She didn't want to look at Jane. She didn't even want to hear his voice or see his smile. She just didn't want him here and that was that. She got up and began to walk down the hall, down to the nurses' station and Jane ran after her. If Lisbon was to get all ratty with a nurse, they might throw them out or not give cho the best help they could give him.

She strutted up to the desk and slammed her fist down hard on the circular nurse's station and the dark haired woman looked up, her strange green eyes eying Lisbon up and down as she closed her magazine and sat upright. "Kimball Cho is he ok?" she asked and the nurse shrugged, leafing through a nearby chart and her bottom lip unturned and she looked back up. "Kimball Cho?"

"Yes, agent Kimball cho, how is he in surgery?" Lisbon simplified, this nurse was a true Malteser at heart; Blonde on the inside, brunette on the outside.

"Oh him, uh yea he`s scheduled to come out in about two hours" she smiled, of course it was forced but Lisbon had been expecting that.

"He`s been in all day what do you mean two hours?!" she exclaimed, lunging at the young nurse and snarled, preparing to hit her across the head. Jane went and grabbed Teresa by the shoulders and earned a whack to the head instead, bringing him and Lisbon to the ground.

"Wow" he muttered, widening his eyes like he had something in it and finally regained his eyesight again, sitting up and looked over at Lisbon who was getting up from the linoleum floor and dusted her pants down and gave Jane one of _those_ looks.

"Yes two hours, now I have a patient to attend to so I'm just gonna have to leave you there" the nurse smirked and Jane and Lisbon watched after her.

"What a-"

"Now Lisbon you don't want to say something you`ll regret, after all we are in a hospital and there is a little chapel at the end of this corridor" he warned as politely as he could and Lisbon just rolled her eyes. She couldn't care less, why was she listening to him anyway?

"I`ll say what I want, when I want, without help from you got it?"

Her sharp look silenced him and he sighed, she needed coffee fast.

They walked outside, feeling the breeze blow softly at them and took a seat on the bench, it squeaked beneath them and they sat in silence and Jane looked at her. Why was she ignoring him? He watched as her eyes followed a leaf that was blowing around in the summer breeze and frowned sadly at it as it got swallowed up by the drain pipe nearby, poof! And that leaf would never be seen again, just like Johnny. Disappeared one night and presumed dead the next by all their neighbours.

Jane hated not knowing what had gotten her down and depressed, he knew he couldn't have done anything and she wouldn't be ignoring him because of cho, something in her childhood had gotten her like this unless she was having memories of her mom again...

"Lisbon why are you ignoring me?" he questioned and she snorted at his question. Yea of course he wants to know what's wrong with her, why doesn't he just use those mentalism skills of his and put them to the test. Huh?

"Shut up Jane" she muttered, both watching as a dark haired man hugged his four year old daughter close as he darted his eyes about the place. He seemed scared of something, was someone out to get him? Thought Jane and Lisbon searched for her phone in her pockets and pulled it out and began tapping the screen.

"You don't need to be re-reading texts for entertainment, I'm here I can talk to you" he suggested and she glared at him as he rested his hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off and tore away from his upset gaze.

"Jane leave me alone" she said a little forcefully and jumped up and put her back to him, still tapping at her phone. How she wished he was not a mentalist right now. No-one could have a secret if he was still living.

"Ok jeez woman, no need to be so snappy" he said, putting his hands up in defence and she kicked his shoe and he pulled back and studied her.

"Jane, don't you realise that there are people around you who are actually more important than you?" she questioned and Jane frowned, looking down at his feet and shifted on the spot uncomfortably. That sounded a bit low of her, to him it sounded anyway.

"Well yea but nobody-"

"Nobody cares Jane. Cho is lucky to be alive and so is Rigsby. Grace is freaked out as hell, I'm pissed off and you are just simply pissing me off and getting in the way of important things. Nobody cares about your stupid jokes or your stupid tricks all we care about is getting to leave here with our team in safe hands. Now if you don't understand that then I recommend that you leave. Scram; just do what the hell you want! I don't want to be covering for you when you destroy something got it?" she snapped and Jane shoved his hands in his pockets, pacing the pavement and turned, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket and looked down at it. He felt like scrunching it up into a ball and flinging it at someone other than Lisbon.

"Nobody cares?" he asked adding an almost inaudible "About me or my well being?" Lisbon had begun well into her rant and hadn't heard the ending of his sentence and just kept shouting and shouting at him.

"No Jane! Nobody actually cares! We work our asses off day in and day out, while you crack the odd case and lounge about the place and drink tea! You're a consultant, looking for red john and failing every time we are even close to getting near him or to someone close to Red John, It's not my problem that you made a slip up and caused the death of you family but don't you try and look for sympathy from me! I work as an agent for a reason and I`m going to continue for that very special reason. I am so fed up with your lies and this Red John thing is getting way to out of hand"

How could she say such a thing? She lost people too and yet she takes it all out on him.

"My family did mean something to me which is why I`m hunting Red John down, waiting to kill him with the 2 dollars he`s worth. I do work and yes I do take responsibility of what I had said, don`t you think I'm feeling guilty enough as it is? I work for a reason and you work to make your mother proud of you. Now if I were you I would ring Johnny up and call him to get down to the headquarters A.S.A.P and question him" Jane said flatly, handing the paper to her and began to walk to his car not once looking behind him.

"Jane" she called out looking down at the sheet of paper and looked back up at him as he parked his car up on the curb and rolled down the window.

"Question him. See what he has to say, record it with a video camera and I`ll look at it when I come back" he finished and Lisbon furrowed her eyebrows, tears threatening to well up in her eyes when she looked at his pale sad face. Hell why did she always say everything that came into her mind without thinking it over first?

"Hold on a minute, come back? Where are you going?"

"I need to go away for a while, think about some things I never took the time to think of before that you made quite clear to me today. I`ll see you around and keep safe" he smiled as he rolled the window back up and drove down to the safety barrier and waited to for it to be raised.

"No Jane wait!" she called, watching as the barrier finally came up and Jane`s car rev and speed down the lane as she chased after it, shouting at the car pleading him to come back. The soft honks of the Citroëns horn filled the air and turned off onto the motor way.

She screwed everything all up. She let her team get hurt, Jane leave and let her heart be broken all over again. For all she knew he may never come back and Cho may never wake up after he came out of surgery. She lost the man she loved to a selfish and mean comment and was left with nothing.

"I`m sorry" she whispered into thin air. Knowing he would never get to hear her say those three simple words again.

**Chapter 6**

**Well I did tell you I had writers block! Please if you have anything you want to happen in the chapter after the next one and right before the one where we meet Johnny :) Please let me know!**

**CSI: MIAMI premier was on tonight, I`m so glad Eric's ok!!!**

**Love you guys and I hoped you liked (even though it was the worst chap by far!),**

**Going, going, gone...until next chapter! Lol**

**Lynne xx**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heyy guys! Well here's chapter 7 for you and I hope you all enjoy it!**_

_**Thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter: tigerlily124 and Koezh and Lisbon94 who reviewed chapter two. I love you guys!**_

_**Well here it is, please enjoy probably not as good since I rarely ever write cho so enjoy it if you can :)**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Lisbon sat on the bench, slowly peeling off the label of her Coke bottle that she had left in her car all day.

"Dammit!" she cursed herself, smacking her head into her palm and flinging the plastic bottle to the pavement and closed her eyes, trying to breathe and contain herself. How the hell could she do this, how could she tell him he didn't care? Selfish! Her mind roared as she was jerked from her thoughts as a tough looking doctor in distinctive blue scrubs walked over to her and sat down next to her. She still sat forward and rested her head on her fist and looked up at him. He reminded her so much of Jane, the perfect hair, his facial structure his smile. No matter what the memory of Patrick Jane would haunt her forever.

"What?" she snapped and he drew in a breath and smiled, running his hand through his hair and leaned forward, just like her, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning his chin on his hand. She looked into his striking blue eyes and frowned, his sandy hair nestling messily on his head.

"Agent Lisbon, right?" he asked in a strong Australian accent his eyebrows furrowing for a moment but quickly relaxing. He seemed like a happy man to her anyway.

"Yea, that`s me" she replied and he nodded knowingly grinning at her and she smiled back.

"I`m Angelo Jardin, I'm the head of surgery here in SGH and you were looking for an update on your fellow agent, Kimball Cho?" he questioned, sounding very proud of his title as he held out his hand and Lisbon took it wishing he would just let go before he cut off all circulation and broke all the bones in her hand.

"Cho, is he ok?"

"His surgery went very well, more than we expected and he made it through. He`s going to be a little sore for the next while but that should be expected since he got shot. He will be on bed rest for the next week but when he gets back to work he has to be on desk duty, he can't be let out on the field with risk of pulling his stitches back out. Is that ok with you?" he asked and Lisbon nodded, relieved Cho was going to be alright. She couldn't bare the thoughts of losing him too, what was her team coming to?

"Fine by me, can I see him?" she asked, as they began to walk into the foyer and wandered into the elevator.

"He`s still a little drowsy, but he came out about two hours ago. You were outside quite a long time, I hope you don't mind me asking but are you ok?"

His blue eyes met with her green eyes and she suddenly began to feel claustrophobic and uncomfortable in the small elevator with some doctor who looked like he was high on caffeine tablets. He grinned widely at her and she nodded eager to get up to Cho.

"I`m fine, really" she said, trying to sound convincing enough for him to believe her and he just nodded. No point in aggravating a lying cop who was most likely armed.

"Oh alright" he smiled, stepping out of the elevator and to Cho`s room.

Lisbon followed him and stood shocked at the doorway. He was lying almost lifelessly on the bed. His face was pale, his eyes were closed and he looked like he was frowning. He looked more or less in agony and pain. The beeping of the monitor came and went each second as Lisbon looked at all the monitors and wires coming from him and around the head of the bed.

"Cho" she whispered and Angelo put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He was becoming beyond creepy to her.

"Your friend should be ok. Don`t worry he`s tough he will pull through. He`s awake at the moment if you want to chat to him" he added, squeezing her shoulder and Lisbon felt a shiver run down her spine. She smiled back at him and wandered over to Cho`s bedside, gripping onto the bars for dear life. He looked so ill, she found it hard to even look at him but she had seen worse in her lifetime.

"Oh and try and get some sleep too, you look tired" he added with a nod of his head and disappeared, jogging his way down the corridor.

Lisbon returned her gaze to Cho who was peeping open his eyes and blinked as the strong light shone down on him.

"Lisbon" he whispered hoarsely and Lisbon held onto his hand and squeezed it assuredly.

"I`m here" she answered and he darted his eyes about the room, white walls everywhere. He hated hospitals but who did actually like them?

"What happened?" he asked and Lisbon sighed, she hated this part.

"You got shot, the Head quarters were shot at and you just got out of surgery" she tried to simplify and he just nodded, wincing as he shifted on the bed.

"Red John did this didn`t he?"

"Well they did say that Red John says hello, so I`m guessing he`s not alone on this"

"Bastard" he whispered under his breath and Lisbon looked sympathetically at him. Poor guy had no-one but his team just like her.

"That's exactly what he is and we`re gonna catch the son-of-a-bitch before he does this to anyone else, he`s not going to get away with it Cho, I promise"

"Especially if Jane`s anywhere near" he added and Lisbon quietened herself as his name was mentioned. Cho looked up at her and frowned as Lisbon looked down at the ground and gulped. She`s never going to forget him even if he does decide to come back, they`ll probably never be the same again.

She screwed it all up and now she will always blame herself for letting him go like that.

"I agree"

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Yea...wasn`t very good, But I needed a filler chapter and I still had the awful writers block, as you can tell from this chapter :)**_

_**Johnny Hotchner is being introduced again only as an adult this time next chapter and we`ll finally get to meet Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner from criminal minds in the following chapter...**_

_**CBS is making a Criminal Minds spin-off...I`m not really looking forward to it, but they better not replace Reid!**_

_**Review if you want, I`m not forcing anything...really!**_

_**Thanks guys love you all**_

_**Lynne xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Heyy! Here`s chapter 8, Johnny is unveiled!**_

_**Thanks so much to: Koezh, Princess Popsicle and tigerlily124 for your amazing reviews: D**_

_**Disclaimer: Don`t own anything you recognise :) **_

_**Chapter 8**_

A week later, Cho, Rigsby, Grace and Cho stood outside the CBI headquarters, as Journalists and Cameramen stood the other side of the yellow police tape that secured the entrance to the building. Many of them tried to jump the walls, but were shoved back over them by the cops on duty and fell back onto the sandy gravel road and sneered at the cops, who just shrugged it off and tapped their guns secured at their hips.

Bill the Security guard wandered up to the four agents, hands in his pockets as he trudged his way through the rough gravel his left leg limping. Stun guns; not nice to get hit with. Especially for a 59 year old man, it scared the living daylights out of him.

"Hello" he said, quite simply and the four agents turned and smiled at him. They hadn`t seen him since the morning of the attack and they missed not seeing his cheerful face each morning.

"Bill, how are you?" Lisbon asked; a smile lighting up her tired, unhappy face as she embraced him in a hug. He pulled away and tapped her head. Lisbon and Grace always acted like the 7th and 8th child he never had, he would always look out for them if something bad ever happened to them. A row of stitches ran across his forehead and scrapes covered his hands and Grace frowned when she saw them.

"I`m good Tess; It`s great to see you guys around again, it`s been lonely without you" he added and they grinned, kicking their feet into the ground.

"Have those camera crews been here all week?" Rigsby asked, nodding his head towards the people who were acting like wild animals across the wall while he crossed his arms, his eyebrows arching and the corners of his lips twitching. He found it quite amusing to watch the cops shove the crews back over the wall.

Bill nodded and shook his head at their stupidity. They had to be seriously dedicated to their jobs in order to risk climbing over a metre tall wall.

"Yea they have, it`s not right. They should know that people were actually seriously injured in the shootout and yet all they want is something to plaster all over their newspapers' in the morning, its ridiculous!" he exclaimed, shooting angry looks to the cameramen and Cho felt a slight sensation run through his scar wound. It had been happening quite alot to him recently, especially if he was anywhere near the CBI HQ.

The same was happening to rigsby, his head was getting an odd sensation running through it too. It was like he was being reminded that it was here, at this building he had received the wound.

"It`s ok Bill, we`re all ok now" Grace assured him and Lisbon looked behind her and up at the large red-brick building, it was one of the last places she had seen Jane. Jane? Why the hell was she still thinking of him anyway, it`s not like she loved him or anything. Did she? No way that couldn`t even be a possibility, she had to deal with Grace and rigsby by but her breaking the rules? He career would disappear in a shot.

Bill nodded and sighed, he hated seeing his favourite team like this. Almost torn apart by a serial killer...come to think of it where had Jane disappeared to?

"Where`s Jane gone?" bill asked and everyone looked at Lisbon who raised her eyebrows. Why did everything related to Jane end with her?

"He`s taken his holidays early, I`m not sure when he`s coming back but he said he`ll make up the time when he comes back" she replied and the team and bill exchanged confused glances.

They all turned their backs to the massive group of people and looked up at the place many had called home. Windows had been patched up with cardboard and blood surrounded the door. It was a very unpleasant sight.

"What the hell has Red John done now?" asked Rigsby as he looked at the building in sadness.

"Destroyed a good building" Cho replied and the rest nodded in agreement, it was a pretty good building even if it always smelled of smoke and coffee.

They heard commotion yet again behind them and ignored it. Damn news reporters!

"Tess! Tess! Let go of me you freaking queer! Tess! I told you to quit it already what part don`t you understand?!" a man's voice yelled as some cop was trying to hold him back and Lisbon turned recognising the voice and gasped.

"Johnny?" she asked as she began to make her way over and her team and bill followed. The guy looked up his messy almost shoulder length hair falling in his face and his red rimmed eyes peeked through the strands of wet looking hair.

"Tess" he smiled as the cop backed off and he through his hair off his face, his green eyes landing on Lisbon a tiny spark lighting up in them. He shoved his hands into his pockets as Lisbon lifted the tape to let him enter. He had gotten way taller nearing 5 foot 10 inches and was really lanky, towering over Lisbon.

"How`ve you been?" Lisbon asked; as he embraced her in a hug and she pulled back looking up at him in amazement. Wow had he changed from all those years ago!

"I`ve been well, got a good singing career going and a beautiful wife and twins" he grinned and for once Lisbon actually was shocked, not sarcastically shocked but seriously shocked and surprised.

"Really? How come I`ve never heard your music?" She asked and he shrugged, a smile creeping back onto his face again as he watched her teams faces behind her every few seconds.

"I mostly sing covers of songs in different towns, wherever I tend to visit. I `m not actually a singer, singer that makes a fortune but I do little shows in bars, community halls and restaurants and earn good tips"

"You`ve always had a good singing voice, it`s no wonder you got admirers and I`m an aunt?" she asked in total disbelief and he nodded, glancing down at the ground and pulled out his wallet and flipped it open.

"Yup, this is Emma my wife and these are Hayley and Ryan, they`re both 6 and months old. Hayley`s very like you might I add" he grinned and Lisbon nodded as she looked at the blonde haired woman who looked like a model in the centre with the little babies snuggled in their mom`s arms. They were sweet little things, but she had to admit, Hayley did look very like her even though they weren`t related by blood.

"They`re so cute!" Grace squealed, she couldn`t help but take a look over Lisbon`s shoulder...well neither could Cho, Rigsby and Bill.

"They`re so small" Rigsby said, like it was the first time he had ever seen one. Cho smirked and hit his with his good arm playfully; man he could be quite stupid at times.

"They`re adorable" she smiled, not usually one to use such affectionate words to something so small and noisy.

"That`s what I thought so too when I first saw them"

"When can we see them in person?" Grace asked eagerly, she always seemed to be quite good with kids, probably because she really was still only one herself.

"Soon if you like, could be tomorrow or sometime later in the week because later today I have a show booked in a Fred's pub at 7pm and I`m minding the little one`s before that once I come back from here, so I`m sorta stuck for time but if you want I can bring them here tomorrow"

"Is your wife minding them now?" Grace asked, guessing she might`ve lost her job due to the current times or was either still on maternity leave, which really wouldn`t surprise her.

"No Emma died when the twins were born and Ashlee, she`s 16 is minding them along with her friend Jessica she`s 17. They are in safe hands because we`ve know them since Ash and jess were 4 and they`ve never let me down before, just letting you guys know in case your gonna accuse me of something that I don`t` wanna be accused of"

"I`m so sorry, I didn`t-I wouldn`t of-" grace stuttered and Johnny smiled at her.

"No worries, you didn`t know"

Lisbon had realised she had remained quiet for quite some time so decided to speak up, after all this is what he was here for.

"Johnny, about that information..."

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Ok, I was meant to have the questioning in this chapter but I didn`t expect to get a really cool idea for the story I have planned for after this one :) Hayley and Ryan are gonna be pretty important or at least main characters in the next story but they`re not as important in this story yet (I think I might change my mind you never know!)**_

_**I feel (this is just me) that this chapter has been better than the last two. Maybe I`m wrong but I feel that the story might actually be going somewhere now! **_

_**Also I would like to know is this story boring you in anyway. Don`t be modest I need the truth, please!!! **_

_**Chat to you guys soon,**_

_**Lynne xx**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Heyy people! Long time no chat...ok it was yesterday but why not have a nice greeting?!**_

_**Thanks to: Koezh and tigerlily 124 for you reviews, I love you :)**_

_**Well I hope you enjoy this :)**_

_**Chapter 9**_

The team walked into the crime scene (aka the CBI HQ) that was quickly getting cleaned up. The place smelled of disinfectant and they could see the shards of glass and droplets of blood inside the gaps of the wooden floor in the lobby. Only today had they realised what bad cleaners the CBI had.

Rigsby shivered as he looked at the stairs, right next to the elevator. The dark unwashable blood stains ran down the last three steps and it brought back bad memories. He fought hard not to let his eyes trail over to Grace but they betrayed him. Once he caught eye contact with her he could see how guilt ridden she felt. He quickly tore his eyes away from her saddened face and decided to look over at Cho, who probably wished he wasn`t here either. Nobody wanted to be here, but they had to. It meant they might actually have a chance at finding Red John, if this Johnny guy actually has something to say for himself.

Lisbon looked over at Grace when she knew she wasn`t looking. She was too engrossed on thinking if Rigsby would ever forgive her somehow, than seeing if anyone was actually watching her. Lisbon saw a thin layer of tears fill Grace`s eyes and a gulp tug at her throat, as she watched the man she loved ignore her for all she was worth. Grace bowed her head to her chest and let her long red hair cover the majority of her face, no doubt she felt like she needed to cry, hell she looked it. Endless nights of no sleep probably didn`t help either.

Grace raised her head again and wiped her eyes, instantly paling.

Cho caught Rigsby out and threw a packet of _Wrigley's Extra chewing gum_ at his head and he totally snapped out of it, coming to his senses. He picked the chewing gums up and took one, then threw it back at Cho but was only about an inch away from hitting Lisbon on the head.

All five walked into the elevator and it closed shut with a thump and tiny particles of dust fell from the ceiling of the elevator on top of them which made them cough and splutter and made Cho reach for his inhaler.

Grace stood in the corner as did Cho, Rigsby stayed in the middle and Lisbon and Johnny were standing closer to the front as they watched the numbers move painfully slow.

Finally it had dinged open and their bullpen was revealed. Many of the Glass partitions had been shattered and mostly everything was on the floor. Thousands of dollars worth of damage, how the hell were they meant to get money to replace all this stuff?

Grace walked straight for her desk and sighed in relief when she found something that was quite obviously important to her and held it close to her chest and clamped in her clenched fist and then she kissed her fist. Defiantly was something very important.

Cho walked over next to his desk to see his books and _Auto Trader_ magazines crumpled and damaged on the floor. His beloved book damaged by this psycho...maybe psycho wasn't the best word to use...

Rigsby stormed dramatically over to his desk, praying to God that the first drawer in his desk hadn`t been touched. When he wandered over he saw all of the drawers were pulled out and flung across the floor. The picture he was wishing hadn`t been touched had been messed with and destroyed. Two very special photo`s that were very close to his heart. The picture of him and Grace at a park with cherry blossoms blowing about the place behind them and the second, whoever done this was going to pay and pay hard. The picture of his little daughter who should be 11 now was drawn all over in sharpie with, the only copy he had of his precious daughter, the daughter that had been taken from him by her drug addict of a mother, when she was four.

Lisbon sighed. She didn`t have much she could lose in her office, a few pictures that could easily be replaced and the computer that didn`t officially belong to her but the CBI. She turned around to Johnny who frowned down at her. She reminded him so much of Shaggy from Scooby doo except for the hair colour and the fact he was better looking than the cartoon character.

"Johnny you say that you think you know who Red John is?" Lisbon asked and he nodded his head.

She led him into the interrogation room and let him sit for a few minutes and she walked outside, looking around to see her team...or what was left of it, still in the bullpen sitting at their desks. Rigsby had tears in his eyes and his Jaw was clenched he was just staring into space, Cho just sort of sat there and Grace sat resting her chin on her clenched fist that she still held something in.

"Cho I want you to question Johnny alright, because I`m not allowed to. If I`m in the room he might give us false information and we don`t need that right now. He knows or at least has a fair idea as to who Red John is, so we can`t screw things up.

Rigsby, you grab the video recorder and stay outside the two way mirror with me and Grace. We need to get as much information as we can out of him before Red John kills another innocent woman. I know your all upset and wishing you weren`t here but I need you guys to stay strong if not for me but for yourselves ok?"

Cho and Grace responded to her question but Rigsby still sat there, holding the picture of the daughter his team or Grace never knew he had and let the sweet memories flood his clouded mind.

"I don`t wanna do this anymore" Rigsby declared and stood up. Everyone looked at him, while Grace looked like she was going to get sick at any second, what was going on with her? Lisbon furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest and frowned as he walked past her, his elbow faintly hitting off her arm.

"Rigsby where do you think you're going?"

"I`m leaving. This job...I just can`t do it anymore" he stuttered, looking like he was having trouble finding the correct words to use to form an appropriate sentence that wouldn`t cost him his friends. Grace shot her eyes back up to Rigsby and watched as he made his way for the elevator. She couldn`t let him go, she just couldn't. Not her best friend.

She ran from her desk and caught up to him as he pressed the arrow button to the elevator and caught him by his arm and he turned seeing Grace Look up at him with pleading eyes. "Wayne please...please don`t leave me" she whispered her voice nearly in audible at this point. She still held onto his arm but he shook his head.

"Grace I can't this job...It`s killing me" he answered and a single salty tear rolled down her flushed cheek and he stopped himself from reaching out and wiping it away.

"It`s not your job...you`re leaving because of me right? You still can`t forgive me" she whimpered, she was on the border of crying now she couldn't stop herself. She loved him too much, more than anything in the world and she just couldn`t bare the thoughts if he left her now. It would destroy her.

"It`s not that" he answered and she sobbed. "I just need some space"

"That`s what they all say. They never come back to me...they just use me and leave me and move onto the next girl. What is so wrong with me, that you don`t want to love me back?"

Rigsby stood in silence for a few moments. She had a very valid point there, they all do that. Make a stupid excuse and leave. He wished he could go back to the past to where everything was good. Where everything wasn`t so screwed up because of him. He shouldn`t of let her leave to L.A. and he should`ve noticed something was up when she was going for a month.

"Your right and there`s nothing wrong with you. You're a beautiful, intelligent and sweet woman Grace but I don`t think I`m in the right state of mind to even consider being in a relationship right now. I`m sorry and I do love you" he smiled sadly as he stepped into the elevator and the doors shut.

She made a mad dash for the ladies room and ran for the toilet and removed the contents of her stomach right then and there. She ran her hand through her hair, tied it in a loose messy bun, flushed the toilet and sat on the tiled flooring leaning her back against the side of the small cubicle. She felt like hell. First her boyfriend practically dumps her and now she`s getting sick all of a sudden?

Her head was pounding and her throat felt red raw as she crawled out of the cubicle and managed onto her two feet with the help of the bathroom counters. She looked at the state of herself in the circular mirror. Her face was really ghostly pale while her eyes were red and fluttering from the lack of sleep. She ran her two hands through her hair this time and left them holding onto her head at the sides, her fingernails digging into her scalp.

She slid down against the counter and her head hung low and her body trembled viciously. She knew Wayne leaving would destroy her. She felt so weak so helpless, sure he was only gone for a few minutes but the past week of sleep deprivation was getting at her and she felt like she wanted to die. Why did he have to be so God damn easy to fall for?

She stood up shakily and held onto the counter for support and pulled her hair back down and tried to make it look halfway decent and left the ladies room and headed for the Interrogation room, the one place she didn`t want to be...

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Soooo... any good? I`m am really sorry, and I feel like I using this line quite alot now but I did actually intend on having the interrogation at the end of this chapter but my mind ran loose, it tends to do that alot!**_

_**Next chapter I promise...this time I mean it. I`m awful at keeping promises I`m sorry but the next is defiantly interrogation time!**_

_**Chat to you guys so ok,**_

_**Lynne xx**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Heyy guys! Yea I had alot going on last chapter didn't I? Rigsbys gone, Grace is sick all of a sudden...**_

_**Well here`s chapter 10... The Interrogation...DunDunDuh!!!! (Yea I`m sure you all jumped off your seats there...only joking Lol)**_

_**Thanks to: Koezh, tigerlily124, MissNitaGirl, GraceVanPelt Fan and veras333 for your thoughtful reviews, love you guys :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Grace wandered down the hall and stepped into the two way mirror room as Lisbon looked over her shoulder and smiled and Grace just nodded. She really didn't want to go through this whole interrogation. She felt sick enough already and her head was pounding, she didn't want to get another headache on top of that.

She took up residence of the space beside Lisbon, who was holding a video camera...the one Rigsby was meant to be holding now. She coughed slightly and looked away from the mirror and Lisbon looked at her. She knew something was up, way more than Rigsby leaving anyway.

"You can cry, I`m not going to judge you. Just pretend I`m not here" Lisbon whispered so the camera couldn't hear and Grace looked at her in shock, she hadn't been expecting Lisbon to firstly understand and secondly pay attention to her. She moved awkwardly on her feet as Cho stood opposite Johnny across the mirror, his arms crossed as he was getting ready for so Cho business.

"I can't" she whispered back and Lisbon frowned, watching as Graces body shook violently and she leaned up against the wall.

"Grace are you ok?" Lisbon questioned and Grace swallowed hard and nodded, running her hand through her hair again and pulled on a forced smile. She felt like crap and looked it too. Why the hell was she feeling like this, she hadn't done anything wrong! Why was God treating her like this?

_**Inside the interrogation room:**_

Cho looked sharply at Johnny; he had his suspicions about him. Was he really as innocent and heartbroken as he played out to be? Cho just had to play nice since this was all going onto tape, of course _he_ didn't know that.

Johnny sighed and clasped his rough hands together. Builder's hands maybe but he didn't mention that. He was a singer after all who was meant to be supporting his kids not living off tips for the last few years of his life!

"So you have information on Red John and Lily Jane?" Cho asked and Johnny nodded, looking down at his hands and his blood went cold and his eyes turned icy. That wouldn't have been captured on camera though and no-one would believe Cho either.

"I think I know who Red John is" he added and Cho gestured with his hand for him to continue. This could get interesting if they got enough information from him as possible that is and they were getting closer and closer to Red John by every word he said.

"He`s a member of the FBI BAU in Quantico. He`s my brother actually. Special supervisory agent Aaron hotchner"

Cho stared at him, another relation? Was the Lisbon family cursed or something?

"FBI? How do you know this?"Cho demanded, he wanted to catch the bastard that scarred him and his team and to let him suffer terribly for killing all those innocent people just to torture Jane.

"I hear things agent, things I don't want to hear on my travels. I seen him brutally stab someone on September 28th 2005 outside in an alleyway in Quantico when no-one was looking and again on December 27th 2008 when I revisited Quantico. It's a nice little place agent you should really visit there sometime" he added and it struck Cho as odd that he could memorise the dates so well. He wasn't even that perfect at remembering things.

"How do you know that?" he said in a hurried tone, walking around the table and leaning down close to Johnny's ear just so the camera wouldn`t hear.

"If I see my brother kill someone, then I will sure as hell know and remember the date then wouldn't I? Watching someone die isn't something you get over too fast agent" he answered, looking directly at the glass mirror like he knew Lisbon and grace were recording him. Cho didn't like this guy at all even if he was Lisbon's brother. He had a sly, sneaky edge to him that cho couldn't take to at all.

"No no it isn't but you know more about it. Did you report what you saw?"

"Yea I did as quick as I could but they didn't believe me when I called up the BAU, I mean he was the top agent on their team I didn't expect them to believe me" he shrugged, scratching the back of his head and smiled up at Cho who wasn't buying his `act`.

"Who answered the call?"

"Eh...Garcia, some chick I can't remember her first name she said it so fast, but she laughed it off. Said she`d report me to the cops if I didn't stop making fake phone calls"

Cho stayed silent for a few minutes. What sort of cop would laugh their asses off about a possible murder, and assume that the witness was wrong?

He just simply couldn't get it. He was beyond confused at this point.

"And lily Jane, what do you know about her?"

Johnny grinned at cho and at the two way mirror...he had them wrapped around his little finger, at least he seemed to have the girls anyway. Cho was a confusing character to him. But he seemed to believe him so far.

"Lily Jane was never killed that night her mom was. She ran from the house; she had to because if you exhume her body you`ll find it wasn't her who had been buried. It was a look-a-like. I`ve seen lily Jane alive and I know she isn't dead. If you don't believe me just exhume her body and then you will."

"You lying" he said simply and Johnny leaned back looking quite offended.

"What are you saying Agent cho?"

"I`m saying nothing" Cho answered holding his hands up in defence as Johnny's eyes widened.

"Lily Jane is a beautiful 12 year old girl with long curly blonde hair that runs to her mid back and has been homeless since she was six years old. She`s got her father's eyes and smile and her mother facial structure and nose. I know what I saw agent and don't try and tell me I didn't, because I did" he finished. Silence remained for 14 minutes later.

No-one knew what to say. No-one made a sound. Lily Jane couldn't be alive; Jane even confirmed it was her body. They had seen the crime scene photo's she was dead and so was her mom. Why was he tormenting them like this? Why bring lily back into a conversation that should have been buried years ago.

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Sorry guys it wouldn't let me upload the rest for some reason so It`s comin` to you in two parts:)**_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience...sorry :"(**_

_**Oh damn! I copied and pasted the second bit of this and its deleted...gone! I`ll upload 2moz cuz just won't let me:( **_

_**xx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Outside in the little room the other side of the two way mirror:**_

Lisbon dropped her jaw and it almost bounced off the floor.

"No way" whispered Grace who was looking just as shocked as Lisbon and Cho and Lisbon looked at her and back down to the video recorder in her hands.

"Grace I need you to take this" Lisbon said hurriedly, throwing the camera into her hands and Grace looked up at her.

"W-Why?" she stuttered and Lisbon glared coldly at her. Grace felt a wave of nausea blow over her and gulped, last thing she wanted was to get sick all over her boss, and after all she still was a rookie. Lisbon held her glare and suddenly tore it away from grace and barged her way out of the room and into interrogation.

She stood next to Cho and bended down to her brother who looked pleadingly at her and she just shook her head. She couldn't say what he said was right of him, she couldn't. How could he not see people actually had emotions in the building?

Grace felt the wave of nausea wash over her again, more powerful this time and knew she couldn't last for much longer without visiting a doctor or taking something. She left the camera on a stacked up bunch of plastic chairs over at the window and let it continue to record and she slammed open the metal door and out into the hall. She stumbled and saw as black dots formed in front of her eyes, her eyesight became hazy and she watched as people began to walk towards her and look at her in concern. She widened her eyes and turned around not really knowing what direction she was heading in and began to let tears flow down her reddening cheeks. She began to panic and feel and tightening pain cramp in her tummy. She saw Cho, Lisbon and Johnny in more of a blob form walk out of interrogation and stand and stare as she pulled the hair from her face with her hand.

She moaned in pain as the cramp in her tummy increased to agony and she fell against the wall and into a slump on the floor as Cho and Lisbon ran over and knelt down beside her and Cho pulled out his cell and rang for help.

"Grace, Grace; can you hear me?" she asked as she held her palm up to Grace Forehead and pulled back like her temperature had scalded her hand.

Graces eyes met Lisbon and they were filled with hurt and pain. It really was hard to watch.

"Cant I-I can- I can't breathe-" she choked and Lisbon looked at her. She wasn't a qualified medic and sure she took a few ambulance corps first aid lessons every Friday during her childhood until she was eighteen but she hadn't learned anything on how to help in situations like this. She felt awful that she couldn't help her friend, her agent, her family.

She watched as Graces eyes bulged in panic and her eyes roll back into her head and a few gasps escape her mouth and she slouched down further and her head fell to her chest.

"Grace? Grace!" Lisbon yelled, shaking her lightly by the arms panicking herself, when she noticed graces face turn a light shade of blue. She held her two fingers up to her neck and could feel no heartbeat.

"Shit"

A large group of people began to gather around them and Lisbon felt more and more pissed off with herself and them.

"What the hell are you all staring at? If you can help, then help. If you can't just go and leave me and my team the freaking hell alone!" she screeched as she looked back at Grace she was like a little sister to her, while Cho glared at the crowd which made many of them disappear.

"Yea what's left of you team" one of them sniggered and Cho finally had enough. He charged for the overly cocky guy and slammed him hard against the wall, while pinning him against the wall with his arm pressed against the guy's chest.

"Don't you mess around with our team got it? Yea it might be falling apart but we`re still fighting strong and for a good purpose. Next time you make a smart ass comment, your face will be all over the wall of shame for the next 8 months and people will get so sick of seeing it that they will never want to look at you again"

The guy looked scared at this point and ran off, while Cho pulled Lisbon into his arms as the EMT`s ran in and loaded grace onto a stretcher.

They needed the team back in one piece and they needed it fast...

_**Chapter 10**_

_**That chap actually turned out to be quite longer than I had expected it to be!**_

_**Can you guys believe "Mentalist" isn't in the dictionary? I just found one in my room and said I`d look it up!**_

_**Can I just mention and I know most of you won't really care and think I'm bragging but thank you so, so much for getting me to 30 reviews, I really can't believe it! Thank you I love you guys! Xx**_

_**Well there really is just one thing I have to say in addition to that, but it's about the story...sorta.**_

_**Have any of you guys actually ever watched Criminal Minds before? **_

_**Just wondering so you guys know who I`m talking about here in the story :)**_

_**Well I`ll chat to you guys soon,**_

_**Lynne xx**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Heyy guys, I`m really sorry about the last chapter and for this chapter being so late! I really couldn't think what I was gonna have in this cuz I took out something really big (at least I thought it was) so that's why this will be not as good as the last but I needed to put this in:)**_

_**Enjoy and thank you so much to my brilliant readers and reviewers, people who put this on their favourite story /alerts/author!**_

_**Oops I forgot this for the last how many chapters! Disclaimer: no, only the TV that the mentalist ad comes onto :) lol**_

_**Thanks to: Tigerlily 124, GraceVanPelt Fan, Lisbon94, jazzy56, Princess Popsicle, veras333 and Koezh for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys!**_

_**Enjoy if you can: D **_

Grace lay back against the pillows on the more than uncomfortable hospital bed and looked out the window. It had only been a few weeks since Rigsby was sitting in a bed like this. She deserved what she got, well she didn't know what the matter was with her was yet but she didn't really care. She hurt rigsby and she deserved to be hurt in return, it was only fair in her opinion.

She watched as the sun hit down on the gloomy white and grey hospital, from her room on the fourth floor. She was so god damn lonely, Lisbon had visited her once and Cho was too busy to come...`some friends they are` she thought, smiling when she heard the laughter of young kids outside, how much it reminded her of her childhood before her stepmom came into the picture.

She heard doctors being paged and defibulators go off down the corridor and sighed, why was she always the one who got out of things so easily. No-one would ever suspect her at all, yet all those innocent people who were probably dying didn't harm a soul.

Damn she missed Rigsby so badly, his smile and those blue eyes and the odd joke he made, all gone because of her. She was glad she had made it a month and a little bit over without letting what she did out and about the baby. Lisbon hadn't said anything just came in and left her a bouquet of lilies and roses along with a "Get well soon" card with a teddy bear on the front and sat for 10 minutes and rushed back to work. A week in hospital was really just hell and she was still waiting for results to come back. She pulled her long grey cardigan around her shoulders and sighed as the relaxing breeze wandered its way into her room and the waft of food being delivered to patients.

She watched as a nurse came in with a chart in her hands and smiled at her. Finally a new face and the first she had seen in almost two and a half days. She smiled back weakly and felt like she needed to get sick all over again. The nurse quickly handed her a basin and Grace empted her stomach contents into it and pulled back, wiping her lips with a tissue.

"Thanks" she whispered hoarsely. She had been like that for days, getting sick every once in awhile and it still wouldn't stop. Plus she wasn't allowed to eat or drink coffee which really bugged her. Chances are if she did swallow something it would come back up the same way it came in. Her throat was aching enough already, she didn't want to be adding more pain to it.

The brunette nurse took a seat next to her and smiled as Grace rolled her head over to her. The nurse had a smile fit for the red carpet, she was so lucky.

Grace sat upright and put her legs in a criss-cross position while tying her hair back from her face.

"So Grace how are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess, probably better than last week anyway. What's you name by the way, your new" she commented and the nurse chuckled and crossed her legs.

"Megan Chambers; I`m pretty new, you can call me Megan" she smiled, holding out her hand.

"Grace Van Pelt" she answered, looking down at her fluffy multicoloured socks. It was really nice to see a happy face, since she lacked seeing one for the last month and a half since Jane and Rigsby left. They were the two jokers of the team and without them; their team was like a concrete wall: Boring.

"You're that girl from the CBI right? The one who got shot a few months back" she guessed and grace nodded, preferring not to remember the awful experience.

"So how are you feeling now apart from whatever Doctor Redding has to say?" she asked and grace shrugged. She really didn't know, the shot wound hadn't bothered her that much apart from the pain and limping but other than that she was ok.

"Alright, not too much pain" she added. She wasn't really in a very talkative mood, her head was still aching but wasn't a agonising as before and she felt the need to get sick again for the 30th time that week.

"Oh that's good. Here I brought you these because I thought you might want a little something to read so that you don't feel totally isolated from the world" she smiled widely, sneaking two magazines from her chart folder and handed them to her. Grace smiled appreciatively towards her and lay them down on the duvet before her.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome Grace" she smiled back, she seemed a very happy person thought Grace as a tall brown haired man walked in, holding a chart in his hands and stood at the end of the bed.

"Well Ms VanPelt, it looks as though you're feeling better!

"Meh, a little" she frowned, keeping her eyes on the chart in his hands, while gripping onto the basin.

"Well your test results have come back and its seems as though you had Food Poisoning, it lasted quite long which is very rare but your sickness is wearing off yes?" he explained in a questioning tone and she nodded.

"A little"

"That's good, if you feel up to it, I don't see a reason why you shouldn't be able to leave by tomorrow" he answered and her eyes lit up as the doctor leafed through the chart. Her chart.

"Tomorrow really?" she asked in amazement and he nodded, as she punched the air and Megan laughed.

Grace was determined. She wanted to get out of this place as quick as the doctors would let her, which thankfully was tomorrow.

"Yes providing you have somewhere to stay and someone to look after you"

"Oh I do" she smiled. Well really she didn't, but she was in the CBI and basically worked the whole day...all she needed to do was stay around Lisbon and Cho.

"That's great, well Nurse Chambers here will help you pack up and I`ll make that call to-"

"Lisbon. Teresa Lisbon" grace smiled, hoping her boss wouldn't find it a nuisance having to pick her up. Somehow she couldn't imagine cho picking her up that would just be...weird. Doctor Redding left the room and Grace grinned at Megan.

"No you don't"

"Ok maybe I don't, but I`m still leaving. I`ll be at work all day so really I am being looked after" she added and Megan just rolled her eyes. This girl was desperate!

******

The next morning, Grace was sitting on her bed with her back to the door and was talking to Megan who had dropped by to keep her company, help her pack and sign the discharge papers. Grace had grown quite fond of Megan; she seemed sweet and happy and was nearly the same age as her which was good. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck with some 55 years old who read magazines and chewed on toffees all day, well she guessed it was better than being along for the remainder of her days in SGH.

"Can I get your number?" Megan asked and grace smiled, taking her cell phone and punching in the digits and vice versa.

"You're the first person I have actually made friends with here in Sacramento since I moved from Montana" she smiled and Grace was beaming. That was so sweet to hear, if only someone would have said something like that to her when she moved here.

She heard someone knock softly on the door and was surprised to see it was Lisbon. "Boss" she smiled and Megan waved at her.

"Hey grace how`re you feeling?" she asked, shoving her hands into her pockets and wandered over next to Megan who was eying Lisbon up and down until Lisbon began to feel quite uncomfortable. `What the hell was she looking at me for?!` She asked herself and looked back down at her.

"Better" she smiled, standing up with the help of Megan.

"That's good, so you wanna leave?" she suggested and Grace frowned for a moment at the thought of leaving Megan alone with all the middle aged people, who barely knew her.

"Ok" she sighed, hugging Megan and whispering "I`ll text you later ok?" and Megan grinned answering "yep sure" and pulled back, and got a wheelchair from the hall. Grace furrowed her brows as Megan rolled it in next to her and insisted for her to sit down on it.

"I can walk" Grace insisted and Megan shook her head laughing.

"Protocol. I have no choice really; you have to get taken down to the car in this"

Grace sighed and Lisbon rolled her eyes. Grace did not want to go in one of those things but she sat down anyway, finding it strangely comfortable as Megan began to wheel her out, while Lisbon walked along side them.

"Agent Lisbon, make sure to keep her in good hands at the CBI ok? She can't be let out on the field for at least another week just to be safe"

"I`m right here Megan" Grace mentioned, waving her hand in the air and to any one passing looked like a mad woman.

"Oh I know you are"

They eventually reached Lisbon's blue five seater and Lisbon helped her get into the passenger seat, although Grace insisted she didn't need help.

"Thank Doctor Redding foe keeping good care of her and thanks to you also" Lisbon smiled forcefully, her cheek and arms still hurting like hell and she tried her best not to let it show. She couldn't let them know what had happened her that night; she just couldn't. She didn't even want to believe it herself. That alley and at his place...a cold shiver shot down her spine as she drove of as Grace waved goodbye.

Grace had to be stupid not knowing something was up because she looked like she was in agony even driving the car; every bump in the road was painful to her.

"Boss are you ok?" Grace asked and Lisbon smiled faintly and nodded her head. Grace didn't need to know, this stayed with her only...no-one else only the people who were involved that night last week.

"Would you like me to drive?"

"Grace really I`m fine just drop it" Lisbon said seriously and Grace raised her eyebrows and shrugged. What was up with her?

"You sure you`re-"

"Grace I said drop it! I don't want to talk about it..." she looked at Graces hurt expression and sighed.

"Please, I don't really want to talk about it; I`ll be fine just focus on yourself getting better"

"Ok sorry" grace mumbled and Lisbon instantly cursed herself. Man she had blown it; she hadn't been the same since Jane left she wasn't going to be. She hadn't been herself the last few weeks, she felt so depressed and weak and didn't want to socialise with anyone. Not even her team.

She just wished that all this would be over with. Her stupid brother who knew the facts and dragged them into this whole mess in the first place. Maybe they`d never catch Red John and this was all a joke for Johnny.

Maybe Red John was closer than they thought...

_*********_

_**So did you guys like? Megan just sorta came into it and originally Cho was meant to pick her up and it was meant to be way more dramatic than this...Don't worry in case some of you are wondering, no you didn't miss a chapter the reason about Lisbon being so snappy and unsociable is next chapter where it goes back to the night they interviewed Johnny!**_

_**Mid-term is over :( I know I won't get another break till Easter, but I`ll still be updating cuz I have chapter 13 and 14 written up...yea I don't know why I did that for, I sorta worked my way back. I started on chapter 14, then went to chapter 12 wrote a little of that and then wrote up chapter 13! Weird yea?**_

_**I saw my first ever episode of castle at 12:10am this morning, I must say I was impressed cuz someone recommended me to watch it I think it was Princess Popsicle and I did and the ideas pretty similar to the mentalist except its more serious and the team would be pretty much the same if they had someone for grace. If any of you watch it you know what I mean :)**_

_**Mentalist is back tonight yayyyyy!!! It was really weird cuz I was listening to a CD off my DVD player and I left it for awhile and it turned off and came onto the mentalist ad, it happened again later yesterday and then I was writing up chap 13 and I was switching channels and it came on again...don't you find that kinda weird? I`m telling the truth too!**_

_**Sorry again for the delay in this chapter,**_

_**Lynne xx**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy guys! So this chapter is sorta odd and is a little bit dark...if you want to put it that way :)**

**Thanks to: GraceVanPelt Fan, Koezh and Princess Popsicle for reviewing! I love you guys! Oh and I will reply to your review btw if I haven't already, I promise:)**

**Hope you like and as always enjoy! :D**

**Oh yeah, just a warning Johnny curses in this a few times...**

**That night of Johnny`s interrogation.**

Lisbon frowned. God damn Patrick Jane for leaving her, Grace and Cho like this. She was on the verge of hating him, but she knew she couldn't; not Patrick Jane.

She parked her car up on the curb and walked into Fred's bar watching drunken people sway about the place with pint glasses in their hands. She hated that, drunk people. It reminded her too much about her awful childhood with her alcoholic and abusive father. Partially the reason she very rarely had a drink or two.

Taking a seat in one of the further booths away from the stage and watched as Johnny took a seat on stage and introduced himself to the audience.

He looked back down at his acoustic guitar and strummed the very similar notes of the song and began to sing.

"_Happiness was just outside my window_

_I____thought it crashed, going 80 miles an hour_

_Happiness little more like knocking_

_On your door, you just let it in"_

He had to sing the one song that she would always cry to because she knew she didn't have it. He had an amazing voice and it hadn't changed since they were kids.

"_Happiness feels alot like sorrow_

_Let it be, you can't make it come or go_

_But you are gone, not for good but for now_

_And gone for now feels alot like gone for good"_

_She couldn't believe how ironic the song was. Did Johnny know she was here and that Jane was gone? She found the words all too familiar than she would have liked. It was like he was explaining their life story through song._

"_Happiness is a firecracker sitting on my headboard,_

_Happiness was never mine to hold_

_Careful child, light the fuse and get away_

_`Cause happiness throws a shower of sparks"_

_People in front of her began to sway their arms and sling their arms around each other's shoulders and slur the words along with him. He was a born entertainers, always had been since he was a little child. He would always rock out in the living room with a towel tied at his neck to make it look like a cape and a round hairbrush to sing into. That joking around all died out when their mom had died, where he just saved up cash over a long time to pay for an acoustic guitar and got tutored by some kid down the road without their daddy knowing. It was the safer option and he had entertained Teresa, Eddie and their other brother Paul to great songs they would have heard on the radio._

"_Happiness, damn near destroys you_

_Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor,_

_So tell yourself that's enough for now_

_But happiness has a violent roar"_

_Daddy was the only word that came into her head and she looked down to her hands. It seemed like the only time her daddy would be happy was when he hit them and yelled violently at them. She hadn't seen him in years and then killed himself. Murdered himself when he had four young kids to look after._

"_Happiness it's like the old man told me_

_Look for it and you`ll never find it all,_

_But let it go, live your life and leave it,_

_Then one day you`ll be back and she`ll be home _

_She`ll be, She`ll be, she`ll be home, she`ll be home,_

_She`ll be home, she`ll be home,_

_She`ll be home, she`ll be home, she`ll be home,_

_She`ll be home, she`ll be home, she`ll be..."_

Those words were too true. Maybe Jane would never come back to her and go start a new life somewhere else that didn't involve her. The though made her feel sick. How could she do this to him? Accusing him? She looked back up at Johnny who strummed away at his guitar, smiling at the audience. He finished singing after about five minutes, waved and went back stage. Lisbon ran after him and ran behind the curtain letting the security guy know she was an agent and grabbed Johnny by the arm as he walked out into the alleyway. He turned around and looked at her with a gaping mouth.

"Teresa, I didn't expect you-" he said looking about the place and back to her and she arched a brow, her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Oh I know you didn't"

Johnny looked as nervous as hell and backed her into a wall. Lisbon began to get really creeped out when he stared right at her and put his two hands at the side of her head.

"Johnny, get off me. What are you playing at?" she exclaimed as he clamped his hand over her mouth, looking icily into her green eyes.

"You`ve got very nice green eyes Teresa, could you ever imagine them red?" he asked and Lisbon grew weary and shook her head, her nose scrunching up.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Oh I`m just curious. Imagine you with dyed red hair?" he chuckled and Lisbon didn't know what was so funny.

"What's wrong Tess, you're not in a laughing mood?"

"No I just didn't find t as hilarious as you did" she shrugged, darting her eyes about the place as he grabbed her tightly and roughly by the arm and through her into his car and he drove off to his place.

"Where are we going?" she asked, watching as the trees flicked by rapidly and she gulped.

"My place we can have a coffee or something and you can meet the twins"

"Oh, ok" she mumbled, an uneasy feeling playing at her tummy. He turned up the volume of the radio until they reached his place and parked up on the curb. They began to walk to the elevator and stayed quiet for a few moments.

"I got your call to the CBI" she said quietly and he nodded, unlocking the door and let her in. It was very modern but had a nice cosy feel to it.

"Want some coffee?" he asked and she nodded, sitting down on his couch and flicked through the _TV GUIDE _on the coffee table. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten to watch TV, she missed it quite alot. She turned when a small blonde haired woman came out holding a little boy in her arms, who was quietly sleeping.

"Hey Johnny" she smiled nervously. Lisbon glanced over at her. She looked like she was about 17 and then she began to look over and back between Lisbon and Johnny.

"Jess this is my sister Teresa, Teresa this is Jessica" he introduced as Lisbon wandered over and shook hands with Jess.

"Hey" Lisbon smiled, looking at the little boy in her arms as he woke up and let a cry out of him, while Jess hushed his and stuck his yellow and red pacifier into his mouth and chewed on it; Keeping him content for a few moments.

"Teresa, this is your nephew Ryan"

"He`s gorgeous" Lisbon grinned, letting the little guy play with her fingers. She smiled as his green eyes lit up as he saw her necklace and started to reach for it. Lisbon pulled back and Ryan started to cry to which Lisbon just rolled her eyes.

"Teresa, just let him play with the necklace, I`m sure you can get a new one" he assured her with a hint of control and anger and she looked at him in disgust with tears slowly building in her eyes. Jess left the room as Lisbon began to walk to the door until she was pulled back by Johnny's rough hands and she almost yelled at him.

"No" she replied simply yet in anger and Johnny smirked his eyes changing to a darker shade of green and grabbed her roughly by the arms. She could feel his fingernail dig deep into her skin and tried to squirm out of his tightening grasp.

"Teresa chill out. It's only a _fucking_ necklace" he chuckled coldly and she looked like she was about to get sick. She wanted to hit him so bad, how dare he!

"This" she said, picking up the cross of her necklace. "This _fucking_ necklace was my moms and your moms too. No I can't get a _fucking_ new one" she yelled until she felt his hard builders hand collide with her cheek. She felt a little blood in her mouth but not too much and looked up at him with pain in her eyes. She had no clue if she was going to get out of this one too safely but Johnny would try that again would he?

"What was that for?!" she spat, trying to open the door but the force of his hand pressing against the door stopped her.

"Do you think I`m stupid? Have you been toying with me all these years, have you?" he yelled, shaking her roughly and threw her against the door with a smack. She crumpled to the floor in agony and looked up feeling the soaring pain shoot down her back and her cheek begin to sting like hell and swell a little.

"No"

"Yes you have! Stop lying to me!" he said, growing more and more violent and kicked her side and she doubled over in pain coughing up a little blood and watched as Jess came out of the room and stared and began to shudder. She was obviously used to this.

"No Johnny I haven't. Stop yelling, you're going to wake the kids"

"I don't give a fuck about those little shits! I wish they were dead, I wish all you bitches were dead!" he yelled, looking behind him as Jess looked scared as hell. Lisbon made her way to her feet somehow and leaned against the door for support. She didn't want to die, hell she didn't even want to take a trip to the ER either or the morgue. Johnny whipped his head around and drew out a gun he had tucked into the back of his jeans and pressed it against Lisbon's head. She watched as Johnny pressed the gun right at the centre of her forehead and he sneered at her.

"Jess, put the kids in the stroller and leave it outside the door..._now_!" he screeched and Lisbon could see Jess who was reluctant at first but quickly ran to the room and ten minutes later came out with the babies and left them outside the door just like Johnny had requested and held her hands up in defence as he watched her move to the couch.

Lisbon took the perfect opportunity to knee him in the crotch and he fell onto his back as Lisbon ushered Jess out the door. They got into the elevator, reached outside and started running down the street, stroller too and kept running and running until they heard a shot fire, missing Jess` head by mere inches and ducked while still running.

BANG.

Another bullet that rattled into the drainpipe the next, straight through the bottom of the stroller.

"Leave the damn kids with me or I swear I will kill you all" he threatened and Jess gulped, fearing for her life as was Lisbon, but she had to expect this. She was a cop after all but she never expected to die this way, well she thought she was going die and she held her hands in the air, slowly turning on her heel and looked up at her mentally unstable brother who held the gun shakily in his hand.

"Ok Johnny, you can keep the kids. But please just don't hurt them, don't touch them with any weapon you have alright? We can get you help you just need to leave the gun down" Lisbon pleaded and Johnny just smirked again.

"Oh I won't" he laughed grabbing the stroller and shot at them a few times, darting off into the darkening street and disappeared. Lisbon turned to jess who was freaking out and embraced her in a hug, while jess hugged her back.

"Thank you Teresa" she smiled shakily and Lisbon sighed a faint smile playing at her lips and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Where do you live?"

"Across town" she answered as Lisbon frowned and handed her some cash.

"Take this; you need to get home right?"

Jess nodded, her brown eyes shining from the moonlight and looked down at the cash smiling thankfully.

"Do I tell my parents or what?"

"Leave it with me, I`m with the California Bureau of Investigation. Agent Teresa Lisbon" she smiled shaking hands with the young girl who was about the same height as her. "Jessica Patterson, Sacramento High School" she grinned and Lisbon chuckled.

"Jessica if you ever need anything you know where to find me alright and I`m going to want to bring you in for questioning about Johnny ok...I`ll call anyway" she said, handing her her card and Jess nodded and folded it, slipping it into her Jeans. Lisbon called for a taxi and it pulled up next to them.

"Thanks again Teresa" she smiled, closing the door and she waved as the taxi left.

She suddenly grimaced as he back, arms, check and her side began to ache even more than before. What the hell happened to Johnny?

He used to be such a nice guy, never hit a girl in his life and now he threatened to kill his own kids, babysitter and sister?

She stood on the side walk and leaned up against the wall and started to breath heavily waiting for the next taxi to pass and looked up the street to see Fred`s bar with people pouring out from it onto the sidewalk...if only she hadn't gone there in the first place or left earlier...she wouldn't be caught in the mess of having to lie to her colleagues, her friends and her family...

**---------**

**Yea that's that did you like? I`ll apologize for the strong language of Johnny I just needed to express his anger a bit more y`know and Lisbon was just mimicking what he said by the way...that's why I put it in Italics :)**

**Watching flash forward its sorta funny cuz the doctor went a little crazy and tipped into this dudes mustang and then he stayed staring blankly in his car while the dude who owned the mustang started knocking on his window. He of course ignored him and reversed back into the car and then another time. The dude who owned the mustang starts giving out and the doctor goes "its ok" or something along those lines!**

**Yea you didn't need to know that oh and I`m sorry about the way this turns out here when I try and space it out on and then I post it, it crams up on me! I`m really sorry about that :) **

**Oops turns out the doctor had some Renal failure thing and it's at stage four sorry!**

**Chat to you guys soon,**

**Lynne xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyy guys! **

**Thanks to: Koezh, Princess Popsicle, veras333, GraceVanPelt Fan and Nick for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys! Xx**

**Hope you like I have to admit it's not as dark as Chapter 13 but it's a step from that...But it's not fluffy, I can't do fluff! Oh btw, I`ll be posting this in two half just because I was originally going to but then my mind got carried away so...**

**-------**

Jane looked at himself in the mirror of his Citroën. Yea, he may have been gone for almost a month and two weeks but nothing much had changed to the place. The windows had been replaced and Bill had returned to work which was quite pleasing to see. He walked into the lobby watching as new faces wandered past him. `Of course! It's April. School Kids on work experience` he remembered, as he hit the button to the elevator and stood in, watching as the numbers flicked past on the small screen above the door.

He felt nerves and guilt hit him like a freight train when he walked past Lisbon's office and walked back again, watching as she looked at her computer screen, softly clicking the mouse while sipping on a coffee and moved uncomfortably in the swivel chair. She looked like death warmed up. Her raven hair was sitting untidy on her head with some covering her face, her green eyes were bloodshot while her eyes had deep black circles beneath them and she looked like she was in agony and her swollen cheek covered in concealer gave it away and her posture.

He held onto the door handle and pushed down on it then quickly shut it closed again and knocked this time, only then repeating his previous actions.

"Teresa" he said calmly and slowly, closing the door behind him and began to approach her desk when he watched her flinch. She jerked her head up from her computer screen but her eyes trailed back to the screen filled with sadness and anger when she knew it was Jane.

"Jane" she answered not meaning to sound so darn right mean about it. Her face glowed from the light of the computer, torturing her eyes.

"I`m back" he grinned doing the "Jazz hands" thing for effect but his grin fell when she didn't take any notice of him.

"Jane get outta my office" she instructed in a very serious tone and he looked at her like she was kidding.

"Jane leave my office now. Please, do I need to use my gun?" she asked pleadingly as he shook his head, turned for the door and shut it and looked down to his feet. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been! Leaving them when they needed him the most and never contacted them; not even once.

He walked down and into the bullpen, taking up residence of his couch as discreetly as he could and watched as a puff of dust surrounded him and closed his eyes, thinking back on the good times in his life.

"Jane?" he could hear a woman's voice ask from beside him but ignored her. He didn't want to think about the present or the future. He wanted to focus on his past; his past.

"Jane get up" the woman declared and he opened his eyes to see grace knelt down beside him with a concerned look.

"Grace you're not mad" he said startled and she looked at him in confusion."Mad? Why would I be-oh yea gotcha" she smiled and he nodded watching the different facial expressions flicker through her face in the space of a minute.

"Where's everyone?" he asked and grace began to look a little uncomfortable.

"Uh Lisbon`s in her office, I`m here, Cho`s on his lunch hour and Rigsby quit a month ago"

"He quit? Why?"

"He said the job was killing him" she sighed and he patted her thoughtfully on the shoulder, it couldn't of been easy watching her boyfriend leave like that and she smiled thankfully at him. She didn't really want to think about it, she had just gotten over him and she just didn't want to be shoved into that corner again.

"I`m sorry grace" he eyes shot up at his face and she tilted her head ever so slightly to her left and frowned.

"What for?"

"Leaving; I was being totally and utterly selfish and I`m so sorry" he apologized and she believed him. She looked into his blue eyes and saw how sorry he was, it was genuine.

"It's ok Patrick, I understand" she answered quietly and looked down at her hands that were lying in her lap and squinted her eyes. "Eh Jane, I want to tell you something...well three things but you can't tell Lisbon alright?" she pleaded and Jane nodded as she took him by the hand and led him back to the elevator and stepped in. He turned and looked at her, what was she going to do?

"Grace don't you think Lisbon will be wondering where you are?" he asked and Grace beamed back at him and shook her head in response.

"We got our lunch hours changed from 1pm to 3pm. Lisbon knows I'm always sitting out in the bullpen for my lunch hour, she won't notice me gone. Believe me"

The elevator jolted as it hit the top floor and they got out and Grace pulled off the vent cover and Jane stood back with a shocked expression. She smiled over at him and laid it against the wall and rolled her sleeves up.

"Just keep crawling, there's a ladder at the end" she grinned and he shrugged. She got into the vent and began to crawl, feeling the cool metal hit against her palms and shudder which scared the living daylights out of Jane who was thinking he was weighing it down and that it was going to give way.

"It's always like that" Grace assured him which didn't make him feel a whole lot more confident about travelling down the metal tunnel.

"So it has a 99.9 percent chance of collapsing, right?"

"It`s alright, it won't"

They made their way to the end and Grace jumped and latched onto the metal bars of the ladder, followed by a cautious Jane. They reached the end and she jumped off and ducked the wires that swooped from above. She brought him into a fairly big room with a large double bed in the centre, a few bookshelves stacked near it and a dresser with a mirror with make up all around it. Jane was astonished and Grace looked behind her, sensing he would react like that.

"You live here?" he asked, snooping about the place with his hands behind his back and she nodded softly, picking up the laptop that sat on the dresser charging and brought it over to her bed, gesturing with her hand for Jane to come over.

"This is one of the first things you can't tell anyone about"

"Ok..."

She clicked into the start menu and flicked down to `my videos` and pressed into the one titled JOHNNY. Jane looked at her and she frowned sympathetically. "Johnny Hotchner`s interrogation" Jane realised and grace put up the volume and put the video on pause for a moment as she let her eyes trail up to Jane's eager blue ones and sighed. She had bent quite alot of rules, but man had she broken alot.

"Jane you have to promise not to repeat or tell anything that you see or hear in here tonight. I`ll most likely lose my job if anything gets back to Lisbon. She wasn't going to let you see this either and the only reason I had it was because no-one else knew how to take it from the camera and onto the laptop and burn it to a disk. Lisbon has the disk in lockup and the video was a saved file and plus I think you have the right to see it" Grace began seriously, but it relaxed into a comforting smile. Jane smiled back, all he wanted to do was watch the video and see if Johnny knew anything about his daughter and Red John.

Grace let it play and Jane watched the screen very carefully. The slightest odd movement was enough to make him a suspect. She watched as Jane's face changed expressions and totally drained of colour as Johnny spoke his last few words. She closed the lid down and wrapped her arm around Jane and he started to cry as he fell into her lap and she couldn't help but cry too, as she leaned against the many pillows leaning up against the headboard.

The last four months had been the worst for her but the last six years had almost killed him and she thought her life sucked.

"Jane, I`m so sorry" she hushed, biting back her tears as they began to fall onto Jane's head, he closed his eyes and cried as Grace wrapped her arms around his shaking body and stared blankly at the wall before her. She wished so much that she was that wall, so tough and strong and pretty much unbreakable if someone hit it.

"I lost a kid too, he died. I miscarried but the good thing is lily's alive right?" she asked and he started to sob until memories made him cry. His chest and throat ached; his eyes were stinging the hell out of him while his body just had to deal with it. He couldn't believe what grace had just said to him. It couldn't be true, could it?"

"You lost your son?"

"Yea I did, a little over three months ago sounds crazy right? Me being a mom" she chuckled nervously trying to hide the real reason and she started to whimper as she held onto Jane tighter and he hugged her back when he sat upright.

"You would've made a brilliant mother" Jane smiled, trying his best to lighten up the mood and she pulled away a faint smile glowing at her lips as she pushed the fallen hair from her eyes.

"You`re such a good friend Jane" she smiled awkwardly as she looked down at her hands and he chuckled softly, wiping his tears away and she instantly looked up at him furrowing her eyebrows.

"I feel the same towards you too Grace" he said as he watched her closely, both holding eye contact for longer than usual. Grace tore her gaze from him and to the laptop as Jane chuckled "Well that was awkward" and they both laughed it off as they heard a helicopter zoom above them and a large crashing sound.

"What the-" Grace began as she threw her laptop into its carrier bag and slung it across her shoulder.

"We need to get outta here fast" Jane exclaimed grabbing her by the arm roughly and ran for the ladder as he let grace go up first and she scampered up, followed closely by Jane.

Then they heard a loud crashing sound and stopped, feeling the ground shudder beneath their hands and knees in the vent and a large creaking sound...

**------**

**So did you like? Sorry this took so long I had typed half this out then when I switched user to let my dad go on the laptop he shut it down after he was done with it and I forgot to save it and it was an open tab...This morning I had started typing it out again and I saved it to the part "Grace you're not mad" this morning and I typed up more of it and then windows updates logged me off! Seriously, why does the laptop do this to me???**

**But I got this bit done I just really thought that I had to cut it off their cuz It was gonna be hitting the 3,000 words mark! This is about halfway through this chapter I wrote out...does that ever happen to you guys, say if you write some of your stuff out...and then you get a cool idea to put into the chapter and then you don't realise how long it actually is? Take a copybook you would use for school...I filled up 18 pages front to back for this chapter and my writing is small! And it's the same for the next chapter too...well the chapter after the next bit of this one!**

**Well I need to go now cuz I have math, geography and history homework to do before CSI: MIAMI at 9pm: D**

**I hate math, can't do them, never have, probably never will...don't get it...why do they teach us 2x (1+5) + 6y (4+2)? Ok so I made up that and I'm not sure if that even works out but srsly when will we ever need to know about freaking X`s and Y`s in our future? Did you guys ever think that?**

**Ok I'm gonna go and let you guys do whatever you intend to do for the evening, Im gonna do homework and enjoy CSI:Miami,**

**Chat to you guys later and love ya!**

**Lynne xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyy guys! So I left it at a cliffy if you wanna put it that way and I took the day off yesterday cuz it was a half day and opening night was last night and I`m bringing my sister to school so she can register I'm being her guide...if you know what I`m talking about!**

**Thanks to: Nick, veras333, Koezh, Princess Popsicle, GraceVanPelt Fan and Tigerlily124 for your amazing reviews! You know I appreciate them: D**

****Also thank you to Nick for what you said I know I can't reply to you in a PM so I`ll say it here, of course you deserved to be thanked and thank you so, so much for what you said and I`m really glad you`re enjoying this:) ****

**So guys, heres chapter 15 it has a few tears, anger and regret thrown in here just to let ya know: D**

**Enjoy!!!**

**-------**

They eventually made it out with the tunnel staying stable and into the hall, where they ran down the open stairwell reaching the area where grace stood as she watched rigsby fall down the concrete steps. The steps where the unwashable blood stains scarred the concrete; all because of her.

They watched as people ran from the building in a hurry so they ran back up to the bullpen to make sure Lisbon and Cho had gotten out safely. Running in the whole floor was cleared out and they exchanged worried glances as they looked out the window to see the furthest part of the building collapse.

"Oh no" Grace whispered and Jane frowned. What type of son-of-a-bitch would do this to them? They saw Lisbon and Cho standing outside next to bill amongst the large gathering of people who stood unharmed with their arms crossed and shaking their heads in pity.

"Don't you think we should go now?" she suggested in a questioning tone and he agreed jogging towards the stairwell closely followed by grace.

"Don't make a big scene in front of Lisbon just say-I don't know, say something she`ll believe if she does ask"

"Ok, only if you don't tell on Lisbon what I said upstairs"

He nodded with a smile as they casually walked down the stairwell; back to where they originally were when they realised this entire side of the building was deserted not a single person but them there.

"You`ve got your badge right?" Jane asked and Grace looked at him strangely.

"Yea why?"

"Make a beeline for my car, if Lisbon asks just say you're coming with me"

Grace stopped for a moment and looked at him from the top of the stairs.

"Where are we going?" she asked catching up a little to him like a small child catching up to their parent who was just simply too fast for them.

"You`ll find out soon" he answered, opening the door as gasps escaped the groups mouths and Jane just smiled.

"Really Jane, where are we going?" grace asked ignoring the looks she was getting from the crowd and only focused on Jane's face, she didn't even notice that they were making their way towards Lisbon and Cho.

"Hello Teresa" Jane nodded courteously towards her and Lisbon gaped in return as grace was about to open the passenger side door.

"Where are you going and where the hell were the two of you?" Lisbon practically yelled, flailing her arms about the place when Jane made his way to his car and stood by the door just like grace and looked over at an approaching Lisbon.

"Somewhere and we were inside" he added, sitting into the car and rolling down the window, while with the other had he stuck the key into the ignition. Grace looked down at her hands after she put her seatbelt on and refused to look at Lisbon. She had been like that for the last month now, all mad and ratty for no apparent reason or maybe it was for Jane leaving but now he comes back and she can't wait to ignore and yell at him.

Lisbon leaned down to the window and looked angrily at him. "Jane, where are you bringing my agent? Grace, where are you going?"

"I don't know" she shrugged finally looking at her boss for the first time in quite a while. "Grace don't lie just because Jane told you to"

Grace looked up at Lisbon in shock.

"I didn't say anything" Jane butted in and Grace nodded in agreement pointing her thumb in Jane's direction. "He's right, he hasn't told me yet"

"I swear to God Jane, if you don't tell me where the hell you're going I'm just going to have to terminate your badge ok?" she asked and Grace just gaped at her. Jane looked at her and smiled. No way in hell was she going to take Graces badge too; he just wasn't going to let that happen.

"You're threat intrigues me my dear. One day you like me, next day you hate me and another day you threaten to terminate my badge, pretty impressive if you ask me" he grinned as he revved the car and kept pressing and releasing his foot from the pedal, teasing Lisbon to the last. He began to reverse and Lisbon just kept walking by the car.

"I'm glad it does" she smirked her cheek begin to ache again and he shrugged "No c`mon, where are you going?"

"Just put it this way, if you see `Man and woman killed` with our description underneath on a newspaper you`ll know where we are" he smiled and grace shivered at the thought.

He then finally noticed the swelling of her cheek and frowned, it was more noticeable in daylight the concealer did nothing at all to help. "What happened your face?" he asked in concern. Lisbon cursed herself. `Freaking concealer didn't do it job` she thought and smiled nervously touching her cheek. "I fell" she lied and Jane was buying it for one second.

"Who hit you?" he pushed further as he watched Lisbon's face pale and she avoided eye contact with him as much as possible. He knew what she was playing at. Grace didn't know anything about that. No-one did only Jess, Lisbon and Johnny. "No-one"

Jane looked forcefully at Lisbon and she gathered the courage to look at him.

"Who?"

"He was going to kill me"

"Who?"

"He wanted to kill the twins" she said tearfully. Graces eyes widened and Jane shrugged. He had no clue who she was talking about.

"Teresa, who hurt you?"

Whoever the hell it was wasn't going to get away with it. No-one messed with his Teresa, no-one.

"My brother. He hit me and pressed a gun to my head and shot at me and Jess and the stroller. He threatened to kill us if we didn't give him back his kids and then he just disappeared and-" She had no idea what she was going on about, she didn't know she was speaking so fast and drew in a deep breath and finally exhaling slowly, all she wanted to do was let it all out. All the pain and anger she felt she didn't want to feel it anymore, she didn't want to be the only one who knew she didn't want to be so angry at everyone.

Jane could feel the anger bubble in his blood. How dare he do that to her!

"Don't worry Teresa, I`ll find him and sort this whole thing out"

"Jane" Lisbon said calmly, feeling saddened as he said goodbye and stepped on the gas pedal and drove off a cloud of sand blowing in the air after them. Lisbon crossed her arms and bit her lower lip. `Why the hell do I keep doing this? ` Her mind yelled, kicking her shoe into the sandy gravel letting tears sting her eyes. She let him leave for the second time, let the man she loved go.

She couldn't understand it. What he said was right. She had mixed feeling for him every day. She had to stop this. She had to stop yelling at him so much. She lost everyone she loved, drove them away from her. The only person she had left was Cho. Cho would always be there for her. If only he knew how much she hurt...

"Lisbon" Cho said clearly and she whipped around her head and frowned.

"Yea"

"They`ll come back, they`re not gonna leave you for good"

"I hope you right Cho, really I do" she sighed watching the little blue contraption disappear into the distance...

--------

**So whatcha think? Um justa let you guys know I have the next two chapters and a half written up so those chapters you will get reading soon :)**

**Castle was on tonight and yea I stay up late to watch it, I wonder would they put the time down to 10pm instead of 11:30pm I dunno I still loved it=P**

**Um I was reading something today on the TV where it tells you about entertainment new and stuff and it was about the mentalist and the title was "The mentalist gets a new baddie" so this is the bit it said cuz its up on the TV right now=**

_**`Investigator Patrick Jane**__ (ok clearly these people don't watch the show cuz if they did they would of said consultant) __**(Simon baker) is to face the evil leader of a religious cult in an upcoming episode of the mentalist. reports that Halloween (remake) and A Clockwork Orange star Malcolm McDowell have signed on for the role. The creator of The Mentalist, Bruno Heller, described McDowell's character in the episode as a 'a great heavy` The mentalist is one RTE One on Sunday night at 9:30pm`**_

**Ok yea don't mind the last line that's just for the people who watch it off that channel (me!)...so I put this up cuz it said and that's the American TV guide I think so have any of you guys read this yet? Cuz I think it could be the episode set after red herring, maybe it's not but when mum read it too she didn't get it and I was like ohh that's gonna be good, cuz Janes an atheist...that's gonna go down well with the religious cult!**

**Yea sorry for wasting your time and I hope you enjoyed,**

**Lynne xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyy guys, back again with another crazy chapter that makes no sense whatsoever but after all I wrote it! (Sorry for it being late, FF document manager wasn't letting anyone upload;/**

**Thanks so much to: Tigerlily124, Princess Popsicle, Nick Tarostar, simonisthecuttestmentalist and Koezh for your sweet reviews :)**

**Hope you enjoy oh and try and imagine the truck driver as Bosco lol!**

**--------**

They had been driving for days now, the Californian heat blasting down on them. Jane had left the air conditioning on but it still wasn't enough to drive away the irritating heat. Grace exhaled, her lips slightly flapping against her breath as she rolled her head over to Jane who was tapping his fingers along the steering wheel to some song he had been humming for the last twenty minutes or so. She saw the pain etched into his features, his crease lines had deepened and his eyes looked painful from crying and staring at the road with no sunglasses or sun visor down. Graces eyes had been tortured from the strong beams of the sun and how come it didn't bother Jane?

They looked like they were in the middle of nowhere and Jane being Jane didn't think about installing a GPS system into his car instead, deciding to bring a map that was nearly the same size as half his car. He pulled up to the side of the road that looked like it was in the middle of a desert with mountains in a faraway distance. Grace watched as Jane reached over to take the said map from the glove box and climb out, stretching while slamming the map onto the bonnet of his Citroën.

Grace becoming slightly bored stepped out from the car as she felt the circulation return to her legs and she sighed in relief, walking around next to him.

"Ok so were here" he announced, pointing to a tiny faint slip road in a patch amongst highways. Grace looked at where he was pointing.

"No were here" she said, pointing in a totally different direction and he shook his head. "I was driving and I know where I drove" he added grinning widely to himself until he heard a crow squawk as it was making a beeline for his Janes blond locks, so he ducked as the bird swooped and he ended up squealing like a little girl. "Look grace a bird, it`ll lead us in the right direction!"

"No Patrick it won't. I don't want you getting in this car driving after a bird that will just fly away and leave us stranded"

Jane jerked his head up at Grace and she just smiled as a grin crept onto his face. _Again._

"So we are here" he continued, pointing at a space on the map.

"No that's Montana, your gone way off chart" she said, bringing his hand across the map to the middle of nowhere again.

"You have the map the wrong way around" she added and he chuckled spinning it around. "Where's Quantico Grace?" Jane asked as Grace looked at him with wide eyes, She looked down at the map and began to search throughout the whole USA , even the tiny the very fine print and went back up to the large red circle beside Sacramento. She looked up at him, keeping her finger on Sacramento while putting her shades back on, watching as faint dots began to jump at her vision. "Ok the Headquarters are based on this side of Sacramento, meaning you chose one of these two routes. Did you take the motorway or the road straight into Sacramento?"

"I took the motorway" She looked back down to the map to see all the little slip roads come out from it. "Ok so we passed through here and here"

"Yea I think so. No I'm pretty sure we did"

Just then, a massive truck came down the gravelly road, sand and stones shooting into the air and a puff of smoke cloud behind it. Jane started waving his hands frantically while Grace just leaned against the car, watching the over dramatic Jane who sighed in relief when he watched the truck slow down. Grace walked up next to Jane who was looking at the driver carefully. He sported a cap with `Macs` stitched onto it, a blue shirt with a few pens stuck into the pocket and blue denim jeans. To anyone normal, normal as in not using observational skills to make this guy tell them his whole life story, the driver would then pass and a typical truck driver. Jane squinted with his hands behind his back to see the drivers name badge behind the plastic. `Bob` it read and Jane nodded rocking over and back on his feet while looking over at Grace who, just stood there trying to pass as an average woman with her badge tucked safely into her pocket.

"Hello Bob. I was wondering if you knew how far Quantico is from here. My name is Patrick" he added with one of his famous smiles, while grasping the hand of Bob, making sure that his thumb and finger held onto his wrist to check his pulse.

Slow and Steady. He wasn't a suspect.

"Quantico right? About 20 miles from here if you stay on the motorway, is this your wife?" Bob asked, scratching his balding head and letting a smile hide behind his greying goatee. Grace looked startled at bob that outreached his hand to introduce himself and she took his, noticing the tight grip and the look he gave here. She didn't like it at all. It was intense but he looked like he wanted to pounce on her and then sleep with her. She tried to delete those disturbing thoughts; she did not under any circumstances want that to happen to her. Not after all those awful cases they had over the years. She was woken by Jane's arm curling around her waist and pulling her next to him and she stood against him, trying to look like she wanted to be pulled next to him.

"Yes Bob this is my beautiful wife grace, were here to stay in Quantico for our honeymoon isn't that right baby?" he grinned, squeezing her tighter and she smiled along with him. `Baby` and `Honeymoon`? What was he playing at here?

Jane could see the questioning though glisten in Bob's eye and relaxed.

"Quantico?" he asked seeming puzzled and Jane pretended to look disappointed as he kicked his foot into the ground and looked up at Bob.

"I lost my job as an accountant so we`ve been down quite alot of cash over the past months. Yes, I know my lovely wife deserves to be sunning herself in the Bahamas but she understands, don't you grace?" he asked looking down at Grace and she pretended to look upset, letting tears fill her eyes.

"Yea it's been real tough" she said in a Texan accent, wiping her eyes and nod as Jane hugged her closer, puzzled as to how good her accent was. Bob pulled off his cap and held it in his hand respectfully.

"I`m awfully sorry, I didn't mean to insult you guys. Quantico is a lovely place and I wish you well in the future Mr. and Mrs. Patrick" he apologized looking quite sincere which amused Jane as he shook hands with him.

"Thank you" they both replied in unison as Bob got into his truck and drove off in to the quickening sunset. Grace looked at Jane who still had his arm wrapped around her and sighed. He wasn't going to let go unless he decided to.

"Ok, honeymoon? What were you thinking?" she asked, and Jane shrugged letting go of her and walked over to the bonnet and began to fold up his XXL map while grace walked over to him. "Baby?" she asked scrunching her nose up like he was pathetic. He didn't answer, just sat into his car and buckled up waiting for Grace to do so too.

She pulled out her laptop and logged on, plugging the modem in and waited for dial-up connection to appear on screen. Jane was aware she was up to no good when he saw her type in 11 letters in three seconds. She was smiling, well smirking and it was irritating Jane when she kept turning the screen from him. "Look who loves themselves!" she laughed and yet he tried to look and she stopped him. "Who? I can't you're not letting me!" Jane moaned using the sensible idea of putting the sun visor down while driving when the sun was shining at its brightest.

"Patrick Jane you're on Facebook, who would've known?" she grinned looking down through his list of friends.

"No I'm not" he scoffed, his bottom lip upturning when he finally began to see cars.

"Ok so you did this quiz and the question was..."If you and Teresa Lisbon were the last people on earth, what would you do?" Then your answer was..." Make out with her in her office and tell her how I really feel"

Jane was shocked. Who the hell was this? He began to drum his fingers along the wheel and snorted `that's not a bad idea...shut up!!!` His mind was yelling and he actually hit his forehead and muttered shut up to himself.

"That's a fake account, never have I accessed that website before"

Grace shrugged and looked up someone else, someone if they found could help them a great deal. His profile picture was what got him. Five other results came up and his was the only one with an avatar.

"Jane, Johnny Hotchner's on Facebook" Grace announced and Jane snorted again. "Good for him"

Grace furrowed her eyebrows and pressed register and shook her head at Jane. "Give me a name" she instructed and he watched the road carefully, hearing dudes on their bikes zoom up the road. "Wild hog" he answered and Grace arched a brow, trying to think of something herself.

"No I need a name that isn't mine that will pass as a real person, so I can add Johnny as a friend and talk to him when he`s online"

"Kate Caskett" he said simply. It was simple but unusual but he had known Casketts in his time. "So you watch Castle?" she chuckled and he nodded his head and the corners of his lips upturned.

"Or you could be Temperance Booth or Calliegh delko, Phoebe tribianni or Tiva DiNozzo?"

Grace shrugged, Kate sounded believable enough and Johnny wasn't smart enough to realise it was fake even if she managed to get a picture, he`d believe `Kate Caskett` did exist. She filled in all the details, using the CBI`s email address to her compute and registered eventually.

"Ok I'm on" she said seriously as Jane continued to humming to that song he was singing earlier. "Grace I think we may have made it" he grinned, driving up behind a Mercedes and looked up at the high-rise buildings. It was so different to Sacramento he just couldn't tell how.

"Yes we have" she smiled, looking up at the large billboard which said `Welcome to Quantico, Virginia` and shut down her laptop as the traffic gradually began to move. Jane rolled down his window and started to ask people where the FBI building was and after twenty minutes he got the right directions. They kept driving and driving until they hit the edge of the city and saw a large building that looked totally isolated with no nearby building. They got in with their badges and parked up, Jane glancing over at Grace who was getting ready to get out, "We go straight in there with no fuss and up to Agent Aaron Hotchner's floor and then we gather each and every one of them into an interrogation room or empty office, alright?" Jane explained and Grace nodded, stepping out from the car and walked up next to Jane, both making their way to the doors.

It was now or never. Red John could be in this building, maybe he wasn't but Jane was determined to catch the son of a bitch even if it meant risking his own life. He didn't mind at all as long as Red John suffered...

He didn't mind at all...

------------

**Yep guys so I`ve never been to America so I don't know how different Quantico is to Sacramento...and I'm only guessing Quantico's a city!**

**I was doing a graph well 3 graphs last night for homework and they were awful! The first one looked like one of those things in a geometry set that you draw circles with, the second was a zigzag line going up the way and the third looked like a sideways pear...keep in mind these were all mean to turn into `U` shapes!!! LOL**

**Oh by the way the little one-shot I did isn't related to this story, it's just a little thing I made up on the spot after I heard the song and grabbed the laptop! Lily is probably sweeter and not as forward as she was in that so I hope you don't mind!**

**Ill chat to you guys soon, Ps let me know if I haven't replied to your review, I will I just reply to them at lots of different times and don't know which I did and the ones they didn't!**

**Thanks again,**

**Lynne xx**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Thanks to: Tigerlily 124, Nick Tarostar, veras333, Koezh and simonisthecuttestmentalist for you great reviews I love you guys!

Hope you like, we needed to get back to Rigsby and to see what he was up to! Ps very sorry for the late update, I'm trying to limit the time I spend typing each day so I handwrite it then type it up cuz apparently I'm like a "Zombie" when it comes to the laptop lol! It's not my fault FF and the internet is so freakin` addictive!

Oh and I dont know what cypress trees are, if you have played are on the sims3 they`re the really tall trees around the alto`s massive tacky pink house that I bulldozed and put a little farmhouse in instead! Lol: D I love Sims, always have, and always will : )

This is dedicated to veras333, for wanting to know about Rigsby, I hope this was ok for you and all of you guys too! ;)

_**-------**_

Rigsby sat in his car, drumming his fingers along the leather steering wheel as he looked out onto the green where kids were playing with their toys, the boys playing football and the girls playing `Tip the can`. He watched an elderly woman maintain her azaleas that grew up and around her white picket fence outside her large suburban home. She smiled in delight at her work, her crease lines deepening as she moved onto her roses. An elderly man with silvery hair strolled down the pavement, a newspaper tucked under his arm and smiled and waved at his neighbours as he walked up the path of his own house, his wife sitting out on the porch sipping tea. Rigsby had no idea what to do; he was exhausted from the long drive from Sacramento and had a valuable reason in doing so. He stepped out from his car and made his way up to the elderly lady who was filling her green watering can back up from the tap located beneath a large oak tree in her beautiful garden.

He walked up to the fence and waved watching the corners of her lips upturn into a caring smile and her hazel eyes gleam. "Hello son, what's a young man like you doing around here?" she asked, putting her hands into her hips and furrowed her eyebrows and rigsby scratched his head. "Looking for my daughter, you dont happen to know a Madeline Montez do you?" he asked watching as her eyes trailed away from him and came back, eying him up and down. "Madeline Montez, long dark hair and blue eyes? Natalia Montez` daughter?" she questioned further and his eyes lit up. So she did live here on this street in this neighbourhood?

"Yea do you, do you know where I they live?" he asked and she pointed to an average sized family home at the very end of the ring of houses, hidden behind large cypress trees. He looked over at the elderly woman and smiled, he`d finally get to see his daughter after almost nine years. She`d nearly be 14 now, that picture being sent to him on her 11th birthday. He hugged the woman who just stood there and pulled back, a massive grin tugging at his lips. "Thank you so, so much Mrs..."

"Cornelia asquith" she smiled, pulling off her red gardening gloves and through them onto the grass, holding out her hand to which rigsby took a firm grasp.

"Wayne rigsby, I haven't seen maddy since she was four. How is she?" he asked excitedly, glancing over and back at the house and a smile broke out onto Cornelia's thin lips.

"Stunning girl you have Wayne, now that I think of it you're very alike...she looks more like you than Natalia" she added, crossing her arms and his eyes lit up. She looked like Nat when she was smaller but now she looked like him. `This day is officially getting better and better` he thought.

"Thanks Cornelia but I think I`m gonna head over there now" he smiled waving to her as he jogged on over to the wall and jumped it with his jeans and T-shirt. To anyone passing he didn't look like a CBI agent. He had gone home to change when he left the HQ, throwing on a blue T-Shirt, denim jeans and trainers, also spiking his hair up a little. Grace had always mentioned he looked younger in his normal clothes but what would he have to say to him now? After jumping the wall which thankfully no-on had noticed him doing and walked up to the door knocking his fist against it as pieces of paint fell to the door mat. He heard someone sprint down the hall and unlock the door, his jaw dropping when he saw her.

"Maddy" Happy tears filled his eyes and he held onto his car keys, the dark haired girl exclaimed as memories came rushing back to her.

"I know you, dont I?" she smiled in question crossing her arms and leaning against the left of the door frame. Wayne chuckled as maddy grinned, jumping into her father's arms rigsby lifting her a little off the ground and spun her around like he had done when she was little and let her down as she took him by the hand and led him inside, a smell of honeysuckle floating about the room. "How are you?" rigsby asked, trailing his eyes up to her face. She was sporting black jeans, Ugg boots and a pink t-shirt with skeletons playing electric guitars, which amused rigsby. She had a side fringe and was wearing a small hot pink bow in her black wavy hair. Her blue eyes found his along with a pair of brown eyes and rigsby smirked. "Maddy can you go out to the black SUV parked over by Mrs. Asquith`s house with the Cali number plate?" he asked and she shrugged but caught her by the arm before she made a run for the door. "Go up and get some of your favourite things, IPod, phone ,laptop whatever you want to bring to Sacramento with you while I talk to your mom ok?" she nodded, running up the pine stairs while Rigsby returned his gaze to Natalia. "So you're still off the drugs?" he asked and she smacked him playfully in the chest and he looked hurt. She laughed as he furrowed his eyebrows and grinned.

"You idiot, I`ve been off the freaking things since you knocked me up!" she growled but he knew she didn't mean it in a bad way. Natalia had always been the nice girl until her brother hot her tangled into the world of drugs at sixteen, her and rigsby had been dating since they were fourteen so he stood by her when she was pregnant with maddy when she was seventeen. Why wouldn't he? She had been his childhood sweetheart and best friend all through elementary and high school.

"So, how's it been with maddy?" he questioned and she sighed, as they walked out into the garden, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"Ok I guess, I wished you didn't live so far away, maddy could've seen you more often"

"Nat, you know it was for the best we needed space, we both knew that" he replied, looking to her brown eyes that were covered in mascara and liquid eyeliner. "I know, I had matt you had-"

"No-one"

"-and we just weren't working out. Still we should've stayed closer together Sacramento and Kansas are a good distance apart but I know we`re still friends...best friends or whatever you consider me now but I just wished you had stayed. Matt left after a year and it's been pretty lonely around here" she shrugged, kicking her sneakers at the leaves and leaned up against one of the trees, pulling the hood of her hoodie up onto her blonde locks.

"I`m sorry" he apologized, laying a hand on her shoulder and softly squeezed it to which she smiled thankfully, her lips falling back to a frown.

"Why are we going to Sacramento?" she suddenly asked and Rigsby raised his eyebrows, he had to try and break it to her the nice way. He shuffled on his feet, scratching his forehead and looked back up at her. "I need to know you and Maddy are safe. You're coming to the CBI headquarters with me while I try and beg for my job back" he explained and she began to smirk and shove her hands into her pockets. The outside of her house was basically like a forest, the large cypress trees towering and sheltering her bluebell filled garden. "Security guard yea?" she asked arching a brow. She wasn't much different to maddy, cracking a joke here and there and constantly making people smile.

"Yes ma`am" he said trying to keep a straight face and he could feel the corners of his lips twitch the two adults bursting out into a fit of laughter as maddy came down the steps with a hot pink suitcase being dragged behind her.

"EPIC FAIL!" Nat shouted while rigsby eventually let the laughs die out, staying at light chuckles as he looked up at his daughter who looked at him strangely.

"Dad are you coming and why are we going to Sacramento?"

He wrapped an arm around her as they walked down the path when Nat ran inside to gather some things. "For a holiday maddy, except you might be staying in Sacramento a tad longer than an average holiday. You`ll get to meet my friends and see my place" he smiled and she beamed, her eyes lighting up as they wandered across the street to the SUV.

"Sweet"

"I think you`ll like it" he added watching as Natalia came across the street having an odd vision of her walking across the street in her red cheerleading outfit that she wore in high school and then snapped out of it when Nat began to wave her hand in front of his face. "So sleepy head are we hitting the road of what?" she grinned, sitting into the car leaving the two suitcases out on the curb for rigsby.

`Women` he thought, picking up the heavy suitcases and put them into the trunk, closing down the door. He sat into the car and looked around at Nat who was already making a move for the radio and maddy who was sitting side wards with her head in-between the headrest and the window.

Wayne rigsby sat in his car, drumming his fingers along the leather steering wheel as he looked out onto the green where kids were playing with their toys, the boys playing football and the girls playing `tip the can`. He watched as Cornelia maintained her azaleas that grew up and around her white picket fence outside her large suburban home. She smiled in delight at her work, her crease lines deepening as she moved to greet the elderly man with the newspaper tucked under his arm.

Rigsby never knew a few weeks back in his shabby, run down hotel room here in Kansas that he would actually be able to track them down so easily. Many sleepless nights he had spent in that hotel, staring up at the ceiling only thinking of the three most important women in his life that he loved all to pieces.

Grace Van Pelt.

Madeline Montez

And Natalia Montez.

`Grace` he thought suddenly as he drove away. The woman he loved. The woman he needed to get back. The woman he might never get to say sorry to.

He needed her and he needed the CBI.

He needed to be Agent Wayne Rigsby of the California Bureau of investigation, Sacramento.

_**--------------**_

Hello again, I have two questions just to ask you guys:

-Whatcha think of this and Maddy and Natalia?

-Um which is nicer: Blueberry or raspberry muffins? Please note these ones have natural yogurt and I`ve tried the strawberry ones they taste like ice-cream! Home economics cooking exam so I need to know which is nicest also guys I recommend you if any of your parents are into baking tell them to make a fruit crumble with 3 plums, a kiwi and a pear with a squirt of runny honey and fruit juice its is so much nicer and quicker than apple crumble cuz our home ec. teacher made the muffins and crumble for us on Wednesday double class! Believe me!

Ok so I forgot to do the second half of my geography homework which was to label in five 3rd world countries on a blank map of the world (because that's what we`re doing at the mo) and I forgot it anyway but did the workbook and now everyone that forgot to do the filling in the map thing has to do a debate this Wednesday coming! There was about fourteen of us from a group of 28 that has to do this debate and if we dont we get sanctions (they're like points and if you reach 14 then your straight on detention) on world aid to 3rd world countries or something...anyways I got on the team where we are against aid which isn't that good so yea...I have to do this cuz I didn't fill in a freakin` sheet!

Anyhoo Ill chat to all you guys soon and my two favourite shows are on this weekend! Castle at 11:20pm sat and the mentalist at 9:30pm on Sunday! Isn't it great two shows with two consultants who piss off their bosses so much but the bosses can help but fall under their charm are on one day after the other! Ok anyone who has seen both shows know what I mean basically anything that happens in Castle we want to happen to Jane and Lisbon!!! At least I do: )

Red badge yay!!! xx


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Here`s (maybe) the long awaited chapter 18! Thank you so much to: Koezh, Nick Tarostar, veras333, GraceVanPelt fan, tigerlily 124 for reviewing the last chapter and also I wanna say hi and thank you to Lisa200 (well that`s your name on Fanpop) for checking this out=]

Disclaimer: nope, guys the shop that told me they weren`t getting the mentalist in on S1 on DVD lied to me! They did have it and I`m now the proud owner of it! Yea I`ve been talking about this freaking DVD since Christmas please forgive me!

Warning: really bad characterisation of Garcia and maybe Morgan I thought I managed Hotch pretty well maybe I didn't! I`m not used to writing CM if I were they would be better :)

---------------

Jane darted his eyes about the lobby. The place had a strange feel to it. They showed their badges to a tough looking body guard and walked into the elevator. Grace looked over at him, looking back to the screen of her phone to see if she had received a text or call from rigsby but nothing. Only the wallpaper of her and the man she had no idea if he was still in the country or not. Jane checked his phone. 48 missed calls over the course of 4 days. He hadn`t looked at it once; he just left it charging in the car. 48 missed calls from Lisbon. He felt cruel not wanting to call her back. Maybe she had taken him seriously, waiting for that newspaper with grace and his name on it. He couldn't believe what that bastard had done to her. He was going to pay for hurting _his_ Lisbon like that.

He was jerked from his thoughts when the elevator opened up and they walked put into the open space. They walked further into the bullpen, a bunch of desks scattered about the place and Jane stopped, observing the area as people began to look at him. Well he did stick out, not too many people wore three piece suits these days. He clicked his fingers; his thumb faced the ceiling while his index fingers face an office at the top of a ramp/stairs.

He grinned as he made his way up there when he felt his arm being tugged back by someone. He looked back to see grace giving him _those _eyes. "Jane you can't just barge into an office like that" she said in a quickened tone and he raised his eyebrows, looking out onto the bullpen to all the head that were staring at him. "your right" he answered and grace sighed in relief as she watched him grab the door handle and knock while he opened the door to see a sallow man in a suit with a bald head sitting behind a desk covered in paperwork and a black haired man, who looked like sleep deprivation was taking over his life sitting with his lips pressed into a firm line.

The sallow man raised his eyebrows while the dark haired man just sat there, his eyebrows furrowing. Grace stood at the door, afraid of what he might do. She or any of the CBI couldn't cover for him here in Virginia, their badges were useless here. "Excuse me who might you be?" the sallow man asked and Jane smiled, wandering over to his desk to see `Derek Morgan` engraved into the metal name badge on his desk.

"Patrick Jane, consultant with the California bureau of investigation in Sacramento. I`m here to ask agent Aaron Hotchner's team a few questions regarding a murder" he finished and Grace could tell this wasn`t going to go down well. "Murder? This team has nothing to do with a murder" Morgan growled as he stepped away from his desk and began to back Jane off to the door frame.

"A source says a team member does, that he`s a serial killer" Grace mentioned and the FBI agents looked over at her as all four stood at the doorway, most of the floor watching at this point.

"Your source is mistaken" the dark haired man said focusing on the blond haired man before him. Family trauma, He guessed, he looked at the man's tired face seeing the pain etched right through it, offering the most sympathy his face could express.

"Hotch" Morgan whispered and Jane and Grace whipped their heads in Hotch`s direction. Grace could hear Jane's heart beat against his ribcage and his hands curl into fists of rage. "Aaron Hotchner" Grace whispered in disbelief. Johnny had told the truth.

"Tell me" Jane began, his eyes prickling with tears and his voice a tad unsteady as he tried not to lunge at the agent who stood tall before him but looked serious. "Why did you do it, why did you kill them?" he said almost inaudibly as grace could feel a lump form in her throat.

"Who?" Hotch asked and this time Jane lost the plot, having to be held back by both Grace and Morgan. Tears passed down his cheeks, his body shivered violently and his bottom lip trembled and he then smacked the wall when Morgan and grace released him from their grasp. Grace turned to look at Hotch and this time everyone sat still. No pens were clicking, no crutches were tapping off the floor and no computers were being used, all eyes were up to the small group of agents. "Jane wants to know-"

"I want to know why you slit their throats, painted their toenails in their own blood and drew a smiley face in her blood on my wall. Why did you kill my wife and take my daughter?!" he asked pleadingly, gasps escaping the mouths of agents and a pen fell to the wooden floor. Morgan looked saddened, shoving his hands into his pockets uncomfortably while Hotch stood with a hardened look on his pale face. He had no idea what to do, he hadn't killed anyone, and what was this guy talking about? Grace tried to pull Jane away but he stood like a rock in the ground.

He was determined and thankfully the CBI hadn`t given him a gun or hotch and Morgan would be dead right now. She bit her bottom lip as she did her best to calm him down. She knew this wasn't going to end well, anything involving Red John rarely did. "Why did you kill Vanessa and kidnap lily huh? Why did you take them from me? Where`s lily? Why did you even watch that damn TV show?!"

"Sir if you just calm down, we can talk about this in private, behind closed doors" Morgan said, looking over at a blonde haired short woman with glasses who got up from her seat to look for an available interrogation room as he exchanged confused glances with hotch. "I want to interrogate every single one of your agents on your team, I want answers" Jane declared, turning his back from them and Morgan called after him. "You said you were a consultant, I can`t let you interrogate my team when I say so"

Jane shrugged his shoulders and wandered down to the bullpen, walking closely to a guy with crutches and a dark haired woman at their desks, grabbing a sheet of paper from the printer tray and a pen. Grace turned to look at Morgan again and smiled. "Sir I don`t want to sound rude but, but we came all the way from Sacramento he drove for four days straight with no sleep and we`ve been searching for Red John since `01. I`m agent Grace VanPelt, we need to ask questions. She explained and Morgan sighed, scratching his head and nodded. The blonde haired man wouldn`t dare try something would he? Grace ran off after Jane who was making conversation with a blonde haired woman, he turned noticing her presence and smiled.

He looked so tired, so weak; afraid that he`d yet again destroy any chances of catching red john. Her eyes flickered over to the woman who was smiling at some joke he cracked and Grace smiled back, although she hadn`t heard it. "Grace meet Penelope Garcia" he introduced as Garcia stretched out her hand as Grace held onto it, glancing up at Jane every few seconds. "Grace VanPelt"

"So you guys like went and disappeared?" she asked and Grace had hoped he hadn`t said anything and she nodded with a faint smile.

"Woah you guys are awesome!"

"Can we interview you first my dear?" Jane asked and she smiled no harm in that. She followed them into interrogation and took a seat as grace looked around. It was so grey and dull and looked quite intimidating compared to the CBI`s softer colours and blinds. She set up the laptop next to them and put on the webcam, having forgotten about bringing a video camera.

"So are we ready?" "Yup"

"Ok 1, 2, 3" she clicked capture. "Penelope Garcia Interrogation, May 2nd 2010, 5:56pm" she finished and looked over to Jane who was busy writing down questions, the tip of his nose almost hitting off the table. "Uh Jane?"

"Oh yes. Penelope where were you new years day back in 2001?" he asked as he began to fidget a bit with the pen and his fingers. Garcia bit her lower lip and fixed the multicoloured braid in her hair while looking down at her electric red nails. "Uh I think I was something like twenty and I was in college going to parties and things like that" she mumbled nervously, messing about with her necklace as Grace sat with her head leaning on her fist looking at Garcia's bright red lipstick. She felt like falling asleep she was pretty comfy here...

"Where were you that night after 8pm?" he questioned, remembering that was the time the show aired. "New Year's bash, I was doing what everyone was doing...celebrating!" she chuckled, punching the air with her fist and left her hands back onto the table when she noticed how ridiculous she looked.

"Thank you Penelope that's all for now, oh by the way can I hold your hand?" he asked after she stood up and looked down at him, her cheeks burning crimson but she gave him her hand and he held onto her wrist and grinned back up at her. "It`s ok, you can go"

She walked out and Grace looked over at Jane, a cocky grin playing at his lips. "You knew she was innocent from the start, you kept her in here because you thought she was interesting!" Grace exclaimed, well guessed and he laughed it off.

Jeez, he just had to love this job!

* * *

Hello =] Yup I`m really sorry for the late update...I was sorta working on my other story *hangs head in shame* I`m sorry guys! Um can I also thank you guys for telling me about the muffins, turns out the shop had no strawberries or blueberries and only one pack of raspberries and they were yummy! Yay castle is on in 40 mins can`t wait oh yea who saw code red on Thursday? I`m not from the US (as I`ve probably broadcast to half of you guys already) but I watched it off YouTube all 4 parts but the 5th hadn`t been uploaded so I watched a different clip that had mashed up the last few scenes! I really didn`t expect her to do that sure he deserved it but he got her really worked up over it :) Didn`t think it was the killer it turned out to be I thought it was the red haired weird agent who kept butting into Lisbon`s sentences!

Probably my favourite Jisbon episode so far...they maybe had three 2 minute clips with the other three in it but I loved it don`t you guys agree? Oh Is saw promo clips to 2x17 and its the episode the new boss is coming into it...am I the only one who senses that there will be quite a few fics floating about here about her? I`ll chat to you guys soon but I`m not sure when I have the next chappie updated...I have one and a half chapters written up but I haven`t got anything from then written :)

Thank you guys and reviews are appreciated,

Lynne xx


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys how are you? I`m so sorry for the late update on this one and I know it's a pretty sad excuse but I`ve been working on my other stories too! I have almost finished the next chapter so I don`t know when I will have that one up by but I needed to get this one up and I`m sorry another cliff-hanger...I`m sorry I don`t know what's up with me the last few days I just have put lots of cliffies into the ends of my chapters!: Oh and can I just add I realised back in chapter 8 I said there was a picture of Emma with her son and daughter and then like a paragraph after I said she died when they were born. So since this isn`t a supernatural story can I just correct that to when she died the twins were 2 months old?

Thank you: Koezh, Lisa, GraceVanPelt Fan, tigerlily124 and veras333 for your great reviews and for reading :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Johnny smiled as he cradled Hayley and Kyle in his arms. Their eyes lit up as he handed them a small toy each and let them down onto the soft plush carpet. He was so lucky he still had them; he had been so close to losing them to his foolish sister. He loved them to bits, he just lost his temper. Teresa on the other hand, he now held no feelings towards at all. He couldn`t even pick up the courage to call her, to apologize with a `sorry` that never would be enough to ask for forgiveness. He had moved in with some guy who ran a club in the city, who had discovered him as an artist and offered to take him in, if he played at his club.

The twins were now eight months old and crawling about the place, which made a smile lighten up on Johnny's face and they had both already picked up the virtuoso trait. He wished his wife were here, her sweet body curled up to him at night, her high heels at the end of the stairs and her warm smile. His body wracked in tears as he remembered his lost wife, the woman he loved so dearly. Taken from them before she even got to see their beautiful daughter and son turn 5 months. He felt a tug at his leg and looked down to see Hayley looking up at him with big sad brown eyes.

He picked her up and into his cosy arms as she snuggled into the creak of his neck, his stumble prickling her soft head. "Dada" she whispered softly as she played with his fingers and looked at the golden wedding band, looking at it in awe. "Yea baby girl" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. He had tried to change his appearance and personality. His hair was short and spiked like Rigsbys and he had a rough stumble going on. He spent more time with the twins instead of hiring a babysitter and was quickly introducing them to music, often singing songs to them and playing his guitar promising once they could read that he`d both buy them a guitar. He wanted them to have a happy upbringing; even if their mom was gone he wanted them to remember him when he was gone. Either dead or in Jail. He couldn`t understand how Lisbon hadn`t thought of it or even remember when he told her he was nicknamed red john. It was one of the first things he had told her when he met her and she couldn`t remember...

_Flashback to summer 1979___

_I looked out the hall to make sure nobody was near and scurried over to her wardrobe with the mirror on the door of it. I looked at my face it didn't look as bad as it felt but still looked like I had been beaten around the place. I lifted my top to see the bruised foot marks and cuts along my tummy and I winced as I touched it._

_I heard someone rush in and shot my head to look at Teresa who dropped the clothes in shock as she ran over to me and looked up at me sadly._

"_You said stuff...is this what you call stuff? Your dad should be reported to the cops John" she exclaimed as she winced at the look of my wounds and I quickly pulled my top back down as my cheeks turned a deep shade of red._

"_It's nothing...who would believe me over my dad anyway? Everyone calls me red John at school anyway so who cares?" I shrugged, looking out her window which was filled with books._

"_Red John, Why red John?" she asked and I felt myself get a headache again...would she ever stop talking about all of this?_

"_I'm always getting beaten at school and always am either red or covered in blood. It's just the way I have to live my life; I've got no choice around it. I don't have__any friends apart from hotch so I guess that's my future already planned out"_

_End of flashback___

Taking the laptop from the charger, he took a seat on the L shaped couch and opened it up the screensaver of him and his wife staring back at him as he let Hayley lean against his side. "Ok Hayley let's get started" he said, going into Microsoft word, print layout and began to type as fast as his fingers would let him, Hayley watching the screen in amazement to see all the letters magically appear onto the screen. Johnny smiled back down at his daughter and then over to Ryan who was sat up quietly chewing on his pacifier while watching Thomas the tank engine until the theme tune to Barney came on. Proof reading his letter, he connected it to the printer and pressed print as his words finally came onto paper. He pulled it from the paper tray and smiled.

This was perfect.

They`d crack up over this. It was only a matter of days, their time bomb was ticking...their every moment as precious as the last. A beautiful time bomb he had gotten made and was nestling safely in one of the agent's homes, waiting to go off in 7 days...

* * *

Lisbon sat on her countertop, drinking a glass of water and held two paracetamol tablets and swallowed them hard, her throat raw and her head was pounding. Her feet dangled over the edge and it suddenly looked like a 20 meter drop, the dark slate lying lifelessly at the bottom. She emptied out another container of tablets five rolling out onto her hand and she looked at them in their round circular form and back down to the glass of water. Taking a large sip, the tablets followed next scratching against her throat and finally settled in her stomach. She sighed, looking down at her frog print PJ`s and over to her Sony ericsson that lay next to her on the wooden countertop. She picked it up and began to text Jane, she still hadn't heard from him after six days.

"_Hey Jane, where r u? Plz txt Bk, I reli need 2 talk with u. I`m sorry :"(, Txt Bk soon, L"_

She sighed in defeat when she sent it off; it probably will just end up taking up space in her inbox along with the other 40 or so texts. She got the fright of her life when she heard the peanut butter and jelly song buzz off her phone. _Jane must have set it_. She thought, looking down at the reply as she saw Cho on the top of the text. Her face feel, she had gotten her hopes up thinking it was Jane when it wasn`t.

"_Hey Teresa, texting to see if u are ok. There`s a double of Castle on abc now if u want to check it out. The main guy is like Jane, Cho=]"_

Lisbon shrugged, it couldn`t be that bad of an idea. Law and order had finished its season and she couldn`t be bothered with watching CSI so she hopped off the counter, her bare feet wandering over to the black couch as she slouched onto it and flicked the tv on.

She sat watching it for a full 35 minutes. She had to admit she did laugh at some of the things castle and Beckett did to each other but she couldn`t help but think that's how she wanted to be with Jane. The book signing, having a character being based on her and getting a brand new free espresso machine just because castle kept complaining that it tasted like crap.

They were both so similar in so many ways, both pain in the ass consultants, got up to mischief and had their bosses fall for them. It quickly ended and Lisbon got up from the couch and felt the wave of dizziness wash over her and she held onto the chair for support. Walking back over to the counter she sat back up on it, looking at the empty container of tablets. Caffeine tablets.

Realising she had taken everything she possibly could for a headache, sleep deprivation and a broken heart, she got off the counter and began to walk towards the couch when she felt the wave of dizziness return full force and she stumbled, with nothing to hold onto and watched as the floor came closer and closer. She hit the slate, her head smacking and bouncing off it and she lay sprawled out, a trickle of blood sliding down her face from the slit in her forehead and more blood came. She squinted her eyes seeing her Sony a little from her and grabbed it, searching for Cho's number. It rang out until he picked up and she whispered "Help" and her hand smacked down onto the ground.

Her eyes closed and she slipped into unconsciousness...her world going black.

* * *

Hey guys! Wow it's been awhile since I`ve typed out something that's actually long! Sorry for the castle references, I think I was about an hour away from watching an episode! Hmm...so yea did you like? Oh btw for those of you who were wondering where I got the flashback from it came from the original story to this one it was chapter 3 to TDH: A red john story=]

Sorry for my awful text language hopefully you could read it Microsoft certainly couldn`t haha! I might post the first chapter to my new story, Red Goodbye today if I can yea your all probably thinking would I ever stop posting so many freaking stories until I finish my other ones?! The thing is that's just me I like to do different stories (*Cough, cough* different mentalist stories) at the same time...I really have no idea where I`m getting them all from...my head obviously lol!

I`m off to eat my dinner now so I`ll work on my Glee, OMH and RG stories when I`m done!

Lynne xx


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Thank you so much to: The Mentalist Rules, Simonisthecuttestmentalist, MissNitaGirl, veras333, Koezh, Lisa and tigerlily who reviewed I appreciate them so much guys :)

Warning: There are alot of random things happening in here, just to let you know=) Oh btw am I the only one who noticed the small changes to FF? Like the reviewing box and the page number at the top?

* * *

Grace snuggled closer into the pillow, pulling the blanket under her chin and shoulder as she dreamt of Rigsby. She could feel his strong arms wrap around her as they lay in his bed, both smiling from each other's presence. She could hear him call her name as he planted light feather kisses down along her neck and shoulder and she turned and opened her eyes to see Jane snuggled up shirtless beside her. Her eyes widened in shock as she poked him in the side and he smiled up at her.

"Morning Grace" he chirped and Grace gaped at him, as he propped himself up with his elbows and grinned at her.

"Yea so this is you sleeping on the couch?" she asked, remembering carefully he had told her that he would sleep on the couch on the other side of the room.

"I got lonely"

"It was on the other side of the room"

"It's a motel, I get lonely in these types of places and you quite clearly had enough space on the bed for two"

Now she was defeated.

"Ok there was but-"

"You were too embarrassed to ask me to sleep with you" her cheeks burned crimson at his words. He did not just say what he said, did he?

"I didn`t ask you to sleep with me"

"But you wanted to"

"No I didn`t"

"Ah so you`re denying it now are you?"

"Yes I am, go sleep with yourself!"

"Grace, you need two people for that kind of stuff" he said cautiously, looking up at her as she looked down at him.

"Are we still talking about the same thing?"

"Only if you want to my dear"

She was mortified. He wasn`t implying...no he wouldn`t. _He would_. No he couldn`t. _He could_.

"Jane go and get dressed" she told him, pulling the duvet up around her shoulder. He shrugged and rolled over onto his tummy propping himself up with his lower arms and looked at her a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"I know about rigsby"

Grace`s blood ran cold and she paled, digging her fingers into the beige duvet and felt like all four walls were closing in on her. No way, there was no way in hell Jane knew what happened, she hadn`t told him...he was there he had gone outside when it happened. Jane watched her for a moment and saw her panic and fidget with her long hair.

"I know what happened" he added and Grace looked at him just as seriously.

"No you don`t" she insisted, climbing out of the bed and ran her hands through her hair and paced the room for awhile.

"I saw it" he finished and she had to sit back down onto the bed to avoid herself from crumpling down to the floor and having a mental breakdown. Her career was now mulch, her relationship with rigsby had been abolished and now her friends would hate her.

"No Jane, you saw nothing" she said, her jaw clenched as her fingers dug deep into the duvet and Jane could sense she was hiding something much darker. He grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up throwing his vest over it and though twice about it, jumping back onto the bed and looked sincere toward her.

"I know about rigsby and Natalie, oh and Madeline" he added and Grace stared at him. So he thinks it`s ok to cheat on his girlfriend now? She stared at his grin and he was snapped from his gaze by a sharp stinging sensation dance through his cheek. He watched her get sneak off to the bathroom and come back out into a bright yellow summery dress and pull her hair back from her face so it left it curled at the end of her high ponytail. She shoved a hoodie and jeans at Jane and he looked at them in his hands like he didn`t know what they were used for. Grace spritzed a bit of perfume on, they had been lucky to find a motel and a nearby clothes store which grace just bought lots of nice stuff from, even if they had a few odd perfumes and non clothing items stacked into shelves.

She wandered over to the window and crossed her arms, to let Jane get changed as she watched cars pass by, Jane`s little blue DS21 sitting out in the parking lot, the sun beating down on it. They were here in Quantico, with little money only Janes bank cards he had brought and the hope of finding Red John. They had to try and somehow change their identities, even if it only meant changing their hairstyle a little and their clothes, but they needed this to work, they needed Red John.

Morgan had agreed with letting them stay about the place, to question, to research to do whatever they needed to do only if they stuck by the rules

* * *

They walked into the lobby, Grace and Jane speaking only a few words to each other as they saw people beginning to give them those stares again and ignored them wandering over to some guy with crutches and almost shoulder length mousy brown hair.

"Hello" Jane grinned as he jumped from the fright and relaxed, looking about the place to see if many had witnessed his `Embarrassing actions`.

"Eh um...Hi?" he asked in an unusual questioning tone as he held onto his crutch, it was his defence weapon against the two aliens of the CBI.

"I`m Patrick" he smiled, reaching out his hand and he took it as Grace introduced herself too.

"Spencer Reid" he replied and Jane nodded, leading them into the interrogation room at sat him down.

"Why do you think one of us killed these people?" was one of the first things to escape his mouth.

"A source told us" Grace smiled and he smiled back but furrowed his eyebrows.

"Could it be a possibility that your source is wrong?" Reid continued to ask and Grace looked over at Jane. He was the psychic here, let him deal with that while she got questioning.

"Well-" Jane began, trying to think of something to say as he saw the two young agents look up at him. "-I mean he could be wrong, but he saw those murders happen and we know which one of you did it" Spencer looked at him in confusion. He thought he was confusing but this guy hit the 100 mark.

"Why are you questioning us all then?"

"Meh, felt like it plus one of you may have known or helped with the murders" Grace had the laptop all set up so they were ready to interrogate.

"Spencer Reid interrogation, May 3rd 2010, 10:33am" Grace began and Jane looked down at the list of questions he had written down yesterday and back to Spencer. "Spencer can I call you Spencer? Oh Good, so where exactly were you New Years day, 8pm back in 2001?" Jane asked, leaning forward as Reid gave him a puzzled expression pulling his hair behind his ear and began to hum. Grace glanced over at Jane who was grinning at both of them as Reid also began to tap his fingers along the steel desk. Looking up at Jane, Reid gave him a nervous look but continued.

"Studying in college. I was teaching myself the wonders of medicine"

"On new year's day?" Grace asked, pacing the room with her arms crossed and stood next to him and he looked at her with a smile. "I listened to some Beethoven too. I`m not a party goer I`d prefer to read any day"

Jane grinned widely at this and Grace Couldn`t help but smile at the incredibly intelligent doctor and stood watching him as Jane continued with the questions.

"Twi-hard or Twi-hater?" Jane asked and Reid chuckled and glanced up for some odd reason at Grace.

"I don`t particularly like the Twilight saga, bit too romantic and I have a phobia of Vampires or at least I`ll never see or think of them the same way again" Jane furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged. He wasn`t going to take this interrogation into the twilight stages so smiled back at Reid.

"What about December 27th 2008?" Reid cleared his throat and sighed. Grace raised her eyebrows and they both looked at him. "Spencer, where were you?"

"Hayley's funeral" he said quietly and Grace and Jane exchanged confused glances.

"Hayley?" Grace prompted as Reid began to look uncomfortable and Grace and Jane could instantly tell there was something a little off about Reid's behaviour.

"Hotch`s wife well err...ex wife, mother of their son Jack"

Jane furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his forehead ad he began to get uncomfortable so looked up at Grace who coughed into her clenched fist. She sat on the side of the desk and looked into his eyes, full of sadness then tore them away. She had seen enough of that over the weeks, months even.

"I`m guessing the funeral was on a cold, dark morning?" Jane guessed and Reid nodded as he gulped, looking up nervously at the consultant.

"Spencer, do you know a man by the name of John Hotchner or Johnny Lisbon?" Jane questioned and Grace widened her eyes toward him, only then realising his mistake.

"No I haven`t why?" Reid asked as Jane looked over and back at Grace who had her forehead in her palm while shaking her head at his stupidity. If Lisbon was here Jane would be a dead man now. If she knew Jane had shared information about a still ongoing case she would be furious!

"Jane!" Grace exclaimed, just as he had opened his mouth to share more information and came back over to the table and gave him _that_ look. She turned to Reid who was quietly watching their bickering session and smiled nervously.

"Spencer, pretend you didn`t hear that" she begged and he frowned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Hear what?" he asked and Grace was about to have a heart attack until she saw him smile. Thank you God! She yelled in her mind and tapped him on the shoulder thankfully.

"Thanks Spencer can you call in the next agent please?" Jane asked and Reid nodded, grace helping him to his feet with his crutches. He hopped his way to the door as Grace held it open for him then turned to see Jane who was smiling to himself.

"I hope you guys find who you`re looking for. By the way Mr. Jane, I`m sorry to hear about your family"

"Thanks Spencer" Jane smiled thankfully as Reid left the room and Grace turned back to him and pressed her back to the closed door.

"You are so lucky Lisbon isn`t here" Grace said feeling something press against the door the other side but ignored it, waiting for Janes answer. He sighed and rested his head on his folded arms on the table and looked back up at her.

"I know" he smiled, staring at the shadows in the glass of the door she was leaning against then to Grace who tilted her head.

"Grace I think someone's trying to get in"

"Oh really?" she asked and looked behind her and stepped away from the door. The door then flung open, nearly falling from its hinges at the force as a blonde haired woman with a full fringe fell through the door and to the floor. The sound of Jane`s chair screeching off the floor sounded around the room; and laughs from outside the door followed by Jane whose face was almost red, filled the room and Grace glared at him as she saw the blonde haired girl look up at them and then Grace`s expression became worried.

"Really"

* * *

Wow! That took forever to write! I`m really sorry for the random stupid ending, I guess I was in that sorta mood when I wrote it :)

Hmm...well(for once) I actually watched The mentalist the day after it aired in the US online and I have changed my mind on thinking Hightower(or Highpants as AgentLisbon on twitter calls her) is nice which is what I said when I saw the promo. I agree with Jane "She`s good" but damn there were so many times in the episode where I thought she was going to fire Lisbon right there and then! I fear for Rigspelt though! And I saw the promo of next week's epi! It was up so early for once Jane in the little Indian hat thing=)

So what did you guys think, please lemme know about both the mentalist and this chappie!

Lynne*hugs*xx


	21. Chapter 21

Hello guys! Eh so here is my next chappie of TDH! I know I only finished this chappie this morning so I hope its ok! =)

Thank you so very much to: tigerlily 124, Koezh, The Mentalist Rules, Lisa, Lisbon94, veras333, Lisa and Jane for your awesome reviews!

* * *

Lisbon lay down in the far-from comfy hospital bed staring blankly at the ceiling. The bright lights started to burn her eyes so she closed them, feeling the odd tingling sensation of the glue type stitches she was getting done on her forehead. Upon shutting her eyes, the picture that she had been seeing every night she shut her heavy eyelids stared back at her. Every dream she dreamt had him in it alone or with Red John and it was his face she saw, not darkness but his face.

She wasn`t sure either or not to call it obsession or just being worried sick and scared but she knew it was getting to the point where she couldn`t sleep without waking up with beads of sweat forming on her skin.

Her eyes shot wide open s disturbing images flashed before her eyes involving him and Red John and their final showdown and she stared up at the doctor who looked down at her and had stalled his work.

"Agent Lisbon, are you alright?" the male doctor questioned as his female nurse assistant shuffled about with something on a silver tray. The whole place reminded her of a dentist, the equipment, the smell, the latex and the blue scrubs.

"I`m alright, it`s ok just do whatever you have to do" she muttered pouting, her eyes meeting his blue ones and he smiled back at her and turned back toward the nurse in pink scrubs. She sighed as her eyes darted around the place; she was aware Cho was outside on the corridor somewhere. He hated the sight of needle and latex or hospitals for that matter so just stayed out there, sipping on a coffee of some sorts.

She wondered how Jane and grace were; she had no idea where they were maybe Quantico but that was unlikely, he wouldn`t drive all the way there. Maybe he had actually gone after Johnny; maybe tracked him down but they were just suggestions, highly unlikely but possibilities.

"Ok agent Lisbon, we`re going to keep you here for a few more hours just to be safe" he explained and she nodded, thanking them both for their help while waiting for cho to come in. He wandered in after a few seconds and took a seat next to her bed and observed her for a few moments.

"How are you feeling?"

"I`m ok"

"What happened?" he asked in his usual tone, sitting forward as she gulped. She was hardly going to tell him she couldn`t sleep because of Jane.

"I fell" she chuckled softly like it was plain obvious and embarrassing and he gave her his usual deadpan look and her chuckling faded to nothing, only the sound of the beeping machines behind her and all around them.

"I found 5 tablet containers on your counter Teresa. They were all empty"

"Yea they were paracetamol and Caffeine tablets. I`m not taking drugs Cho, they`re prescribed" she explained and he nodded, resting his chin on his entwined fingers.

"It doesn`t take long for it to hit home does it?" Cho said out of the blue as he caught eye contact with her and she frowned. His question puzzled her, yet she had no idea how to respond.

"The fact half of our team is gone, the fact we may never get to see them again. Its strange isn`t it?" he asked and she nodded as her eyes trailed down to her hands. He was right, she hadn`t thought of it that way. Rigsby had quit, then disappeared which meant she had no idea where he was, Grace was also gone, she didn't know where he was, Grace was also gone, she didn't even know where she was either or Jane.

Jane.

He was either hunting Red John down or already there, for their final showdown.

She'd never know unless he returned, she had to admit it but she felt so much better with him as part of her team; she had more than one reason to come into work every morning now. She looked back at Cho and frowned.

"Cho, can I use your cell for a moment?"

"Sure" he replied, rummaging about his jean pockets and then pulled out a Samsung Flip-phone and handed it to her. She looked down at it and pulled back the lid of the cell and began to punch in the digits but stopped.

"Do you have credit in it?"

"I`m on Bill-pay and Free texts" he mumbled, sitting forward while she hit the call button. She hoped she`d gotten his number right as she listened to it ring out and sighed in relief as she heard someone answer, then put it straight on speaker.

"Hi Lisbon"

* * *

Well this was way shorter than I thought it was but I hope it was ok, for you guys for the moment. I won`t be updating this till later this week or sometime next week cuz I still haven`t got anything written but 1 paragraph next chap but I want to try and get it way better than this.

Just watched the new promo to Castle, it so funny can`t wait to watch it tomorrow morning! Watching Transformers now good movie! I`m not really sure when I`ll get updating my other stories and I hope you can all wait for maybe a day or less after that awful cliffy hanger and chapter of Over My Head...I`m sorry about that btw=)

I`ll chat to you guys soon and any reviews you give me are always appreciated! Btw, it won`t be too long until the team are reunited! I`ll update whenever I finish off the chap!

Lynne*hugs*xx


	22. Chapter 22

Hello guys! Ok I`m so sorry for the late update I really am! School and stuff has been wrecking my head lately so I haven`t got to update!!!

Thank you to each and every one of you who reviewed and read my last chapter it means the world to me! Well I better say who did review: Lisa, Lisbon94, Koezh, MissNitaGirl, Simonisthecuttestmentalist and The Mentalist Rules!

Disclaimer: I make no money from this, don`t own the mentalist just my cliffy filled mind!

* * *

Maddy sat in the back of the SUV, still sideward's as she browsed the internet on her dad`s cell. Rigsby and Natalie had gone inside to the small gas station shop to get something small to eat and drink, while she stayed in the car enjoying the music. She then felt the phone brim to life and let the earphones fall from her ears and answered, the name and picture flashing on the screen.

"Hi Lisbon" he said quite casually, as she chewed on her chewing gum and looked out the window.

"Rigsby?"

"No I`m maddy" she answered, flicking down through her playlist while thinking of something.

"Maddy?"

"Madeline Montez-rigsby. Why?"

"Is Wayne there?"

"He`s gone into the shop with mom, I can get him if you want" she offered and Lisbon sighed. She had no idea what to do. Hold on a minute did she say `mom`?

"No its ok, do you know if he's coming back to Sacramento?" maddy furrowed her eyebrows as she saw her parents at the checkout and shrugged.

"Yea we`re on our way now actually; hey do you know what all this is about?" maddy asked, Lisbon glanced over at Cho, raising her eyebrows.

"What is what all about?" she asked her cautiously, hearing a shuffling noise in the background.

"Is there something going on with Dad that I don`t know about? I mean we`re going on vacation with him to Sacramento but I don`t think that's it" Lisbon smiled. She seemed like a smart girl but her words `Dad` wouldn`t leave her alone. Not in a million years would she have placed rigsby as the father of a teenager. Maybe that was what he was so upset and angry about the day he quit the CBI, family issues. Although all the time he had worked there he never once asked for a week off which seemed strange unless she lived outside Sacramento, she had to.

"No Madeline, it`s alright just work issues nothing to worry too much about"

"Well that's a relief! So-"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Must have ran out of credit or something, she guessed returning to listening to the music when she spotted a girl knocking on the window. She looked familiar but she couldn`t place it. She rolled down the window and raised her eyebrows to the girl in a hoodie looking pretty much the same age as her.

"Hi!" the girl grinned yet gasping for air as maddy stared at her with wide eyes. "Hi you ok?"

"I need to ask you a massive favour, but you can`t tell a soul"

"Fire ahead" she prompted, holding eye contact with the blonde haired girl and smiled.

"I need to hide in your trunk"

"What? Why?"

"Safekeeping. Meh, I`m kidding you`re going to Cali right?"

"Sacramento" Maddy replied, crossing her arms as the girl smiled widely toward her.

"Will you be passing Malibu?"

"Nah I think dad is gonna try and avoid the city by all means" she replied truthfully. Her family never really were city people; they preferred the relaxing feeling of the countryside.

"Oh that's alright can I get in your trunk anyway, just to Sacramento? I`ll manage from there. I swear I`ll be quiet" she pleaded with a wave of her hand, making her way to the trunk while maddy got out and grabbed her by the arm, aware her parents still stood at the cash desk.

"Where are your parents?" she questioned and the girls grin faded to a frown, her blue eyes blinking away tears. She kicked the dirt road and crossed her arms clenching her jaw and crawled into the trunk, her back pressing against their suitcases once maddy had loosened her grip.

"My mom is dead and my dad is somewhere, he abandoned me when I was this high" she raised her hand to her hip "So I`m looking for him"

"Sorry"

"Why? Do you know who killed her?" she looked hopeful but her head hung low as she watched maddy shake her head. Maddy looked behind her to see her mom and dad leave the cash desk and smile toward each other, Natalie handing rigsby the last bit of change from the items she had purchased. Passing a knowing glance toward the girl, maddy shut the trunk door and turned to see her father smiling down at her, handing a bottle of sprite zero her way along with a macaroon bar. She smile accepting the treat as he raised his eyebrows.

"You ok?" he looked genuinely worried and she rested a hand to his arm.

"I`m alright" she smiled, rigsby getting back into the driver's seat, Natalie sitting shotgun while maddy got back into her seat slipping the macaroon bar through the gap of the seat hearing a small thank you and smiled.

* * *

Ok I admit, this was way shorter than the written version (and I don`t have overly massive writing!) But I hope this was ok for you guys! Ok half of you are gonna kill me for this but I probably will only get updating stuff at weekends up until summer at least till after June. Just letting you know in advance=) I know some of you are dying waiting for Grace to come back to rigsby and for Jane to come back to grace but I`m telling you it will be 2-3 chapters and that will happen!

Well I`ll chat to you guys soon!

Lynne xx


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys ;) I`m sorry for the late update I know a lot of you must be really irked at me by now! Most of u know why I`m not updating as regularly anyway so that`s ok! I wanna thank each and every one of you for your continued support on this story; I never expected it to be so long when I started out and to be so liked by you guys! Thank yous go out to: The Mentalist Rules, Koezh, Simonisthecuttestmentalist, Jane, Diana, Lisbon94, Lisa, Veras333 and GraceVanPelt Fan you guys rock! Totally awesome each and every one of you! Oh and to Diana, don`t worry you didn`t sound horrible I guess I just didn`t put it properly into this story but I first story to The Darkening Hour: A red john story in the last chapter RJ replaced Janes daughter with a little lookalike girl who had her face destroyed and her body by RJ, so the only bit anyone could identify her with was her long blonde curls ;) Hope that clarified that and really don`t worry about it I`m glad you voiced you`re opinion and asked!

Oh and thank you to Koezh for telling me I had gotten 100 reviews for this story, I`m awful I never even realised it myself! But thank you guys; really I mean it ;)

Disclaimer: Nope I don`t own the mentalist and make no profit for writing my stories =D

* * *

Grace sat on the table in interrogation, waiting for the next and last agent to walk through the doors. They had interviewed JJ, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, and Emily Prentiss and now they were waiting for the last agent. She knew this case had taken so much from Jane, she knew he hadn`t slept in days; he had been working himself up about this and Johnny. He hadn`t forgotten about Johnny; he had beat his friend and wasn`t going to get away with it. If Jane had his chance he`d kill him or do exactly what he had done to Lisbon, with more force and worse.

The door opened and the dark haired man walked through, taking a seat and took a quick glance up to grace who was still sitting on the table and to Jane who sat with his lips in a firm line to which the man looked gravely at the table. He never thought he`d end up on the other side of the interrogation room and table. His mind flashed back to all those people he had wrongly accused and made them feel like a failure to their families. To the times where he could have caught the reaper and question him here in this very room but instead he faced the man in person, no back up or anything just man to man; his son only a few doors away; His beautiful little boy, his and Hayley's beautiful little boy. Jack would never get to have a mom when he grew up, just hi aunt and every other female he came across but no-one could ever replace the loving relationship he and Hayley shared.

He was snapped from his thought by Jane who was still giving him a cold glare and by grace who cleared her throat. "Mr Agent hotchner, where were you January 1st 2004?" The year sent shivers down his spine and he clenched his jaw, looking over at the two agents who already had suspicious minds and had already made up their minds about him. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as grace repeated her question and he looked up at her, trying to soften his expression toward her.

"Not one of these questions are necessary" he began until he felt Jane ram the table right into him while grace almost fell off the table. She turned to look at Jane as he stood with his hands pressed down on the table and he looked furious towards hotch. After a few words, he sat down and let grace carry on with the questions while the rest of the FBI team watched from the other side of the two way mirror.

"Agent Hotchner, can you please answer the question?"

"I think I was at home with Hayley, I mean I should have we were enjoying the night in" It took alot for him to speak her name but he had to in order to free himself from the trap he had gotten himself tangled up in. He was convinced they had made their minds up about him already when they didn`t even know him.

"You think?" Jane prompted, sitting forward to the table, searching his eyes for some type of truth but he just couldn`t find it. Grace looked down to hotch and tilted her head. He might have been telling the truth for all she knew, Jane just chose not to believe him or so she thought.

"I was at home with Hayley" Hotch answered coldly.

"What about September 28th 2005?"

"At work and then I went home to Hayley and Jack"

"Anyone who can verify that?" Jane asked and Grace felt like telling him to cool it down but this was their job and they had gotten themselves into one hell of a mess.

"My colleagues and Hayley isn`t here and Jack was too young to remember anything"

"So you have no-one who could confirm what you were doing once you left the BAU that day?"

"I`m afraid not" he answered truthfully, wishing he had invited the team over that night or something. Why these specific dates? Who was the person who had made this all up about him?

"Agent Hotchner, Just out of curiosity what time had you or do you usually leave work at?" Grace questioned, still looking down at him from her place on the table, her back to Jane. She couldn`t believe how cold Jane had been to ask if someone could verify if and when he had gone home. He knew what the answer was; he knew that Hayley was dead so nobody could confirm it.

"9.30pm on weekdays and on weekends 7pm"

"So you left work at 9.30pm?" Grace asked and Hotch nodded.

"Where were you December 27th 2008, it was a Saturday" Jane said, not sounding the least bit sorry for his behaviour.

"Hayley's funeral" he answered quietly, looking down to his clasped hands on the table his mind flashing back to that day. He remembered her so vividly, her short blonde hair, her hazel eyes and her sweet smile dancing before his blank eyes. He remembered all those sweet moments they had shared together and how they had been taken from him within a phone call. The phone call where he had to say goodbye to his wife and hear the deafening gunshot that the reaper used to kill her while Hotch drove to save her.

He had been too late to save his wife, but Jack was alright. He was a smart little guy, he had listened to him and hid in the weaved clothes chest in his home office, unharmed from the reaper who luckily couldn`t find him. His brown eyes pricked with tears and he rested his forehead in his palm, staring at the table. Jane stared at the man, beginning to feel guilty for his continuous pressuring into receiving answers and Grace gulped, trying not to well up. The guy was close to losing everything and Jane wasn`t making it any easier.

"Agent Hotchner I-"

"Y-yes?"

"I apologize but it`s crucial, I need to ask you these questions"

"Ok"

"Did you kill someone out of revenge or anger that night?"

"No!" hotch yelled, slamming his fists down on the table, looking teary eyed toward Jane.

"You`re lying, can I have your wrist for a moment?"

"I am not lying and no you cannot have my wrist!"

"You seem to be getting closer and closer to getting charged for those murders" Hotch gave Jane his wrist and he placed his fingers either side of the agents wrist.

"Rapid heartbeat, guilty eyes...tell me Aaron, why did you kill them?"

"I didn`t kill anyone!"

"But you did"

"No I didn`t!"

"You`re just saying that to spare yourself a life sentence"

"No I`m not! You have no proof that I did this!"

"Actually we do" Grace butted in, pulling out a photo from the case file and laid it on the table before him, along with another which she placed beside it.

"The area you chose to murder those people was covered in CCTV cameras Aaron. That's you right there in the picture, we also have many other clips we could show you, but we didn`t need to because it`s you in each and every one of them"

"Why did you do it...Red John?" Jane asked, with revenge filed eyes as he stood up, grace pulling her cuffs out and stood next to Hotch.

"Red John?"

"Don`t mess with me, you know who you are don`t try and deny it. You killed all those women don`t even think for one second on trying to take it all back"

"I`m not Red John!" Hotch exclaimed, looking over and back between them. One of them had to believe him. He couldn`t go to Jail, he couldn`t do that to Jack.

"Aaron Hotchner, you are under arrest for the murder of numerous women, men and Children. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law" Grace announced, cuffing Hotch's wrists roughly together and Jane switched off the webcam, bringing the laptop with him as he followed Grace muttering "Not unless I get to you first"

Hotch`s team came spilling out from the two way mirror room where they had been watching the interrogation take place. They all looked at him in pity, how could he do this to them? This wasn`t fair, but if they had proof, they had proof and they couldn`t change that.

"Can I bring my son?" Hotch asked, staring over and back between Jane and Grace. "Sure" Grace said as she watched Emily nod and run off outside. She turned back to hotch as she held him by the arm and could see the pain etched into his features. His eyes were rimmed red and his lips were pressed into a firm line, his skin was paling and he looked wrecked. Jane looked at him in disgust. They had nailed the bastard but something didn`t feel right; maybe it was the fact he hadn`t killed him yet but he thought it was more than that. He had to be Red John, he was lying it had to be him!

Emily returned 20 minutes later and everyone turned to see the little light brown haired boy who ran with a grin on his face to see his father and Hotch kneeled down to him.

"Hey Buddy" he smiled, looking at Jack`s obvious look of worry and confusion. His eyebrows were upturned and his lips were pouted as he traced the side of his daddy`s face with his small hand.

"Daddy are you ok?"

"I`m ok Jack"

"I love you daddy" he said tears welling up in his eyes to see his daddy cuffed up like one of `the bad guys` and he wrapped his arms around his dad`s neck and sobbed into his chest, the only thing Hotch could do was kiss him on the head and tell him that he loved him so much.

"I think we should go now" Jane spoke up, walking alongside Hotch as Jack grabbed onto grace`s free hand. Grace sent hotch into the back seat of Jane`s car and Jack sat in beside him, buckling himself up and snuggled into his daddy`s side. Grace and Jane got in and he started up the car and drove away, having to rive 5 days with the supposed man who murdered his wife and daughter in the back seat...

* * *

WOW that was freaking long! Thanks for enduring this chapter with the length of it all! Um well, next chap is when the team are reunited ;) something to look forward to at least and the mentalist on Thurs! Anyone see the promo? Looks good!

Oh guess what?! I got a B+ in my English essay!! I`m so happy cuz she always gives me D+`s for stuff that isn`t writing stories =D OMG guess what's on in an hour and a half? Yes you got it right the mentalist 2x09 a price above rubies!!!! Yup I`m very excited for it ;)

Oh and guys please let me know if I haven`t replied to any of your reviews from the last chapter alright? I`ll reply to them as soon as I can! I have to go and research stuff for my support studies for my art project and print that off and write an English essay due in for 2moz that I totally forgot about and I have to get most of that done before 9.30 cuz I cannot miss a little bit of the mentalist!!

Chat soon!

Lynne xx


	24. Chapter 24

Rigsby grinned as he saw the `Welcome to Sacramento` sign fly past him from his place in the car. Natalie was humming along to some new Lady Gaga tune that was playing on the radio and maddy was doing something, either talking to herself or singing. He wasn`t so sure but that was the least of his worries right now. He was very aware that he had to try and beg for his job back and to try and get even with grace again, but he didn`t know how to because with Natalie around things could get awkward. But he didn`t care, he just needed to keep them and grace safe by all means. He couldn`t risk having something happen to them or his heart would break all over again. He didn`t want to leave grace, but he had to make sure his ex and daughter were alright. He tapped his fingers along the steering wheel as a tune started up that he suddenly remembered.

"She, she is the words that I can`t find,

How is the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive?

And I couldn`t sink, I couldn`t breathe to save my life

All my chances swim like sinking ships this time it's it I`ll drown or make her mine"

He glanced over to Natalie who sat looking out the window, humming to the all too familiar tune and he saw maddy play with her fingers and turned back to the road, the piles of traffic lessening before him as they branched off to different side roads. He finally saw the large building appear behind the high trees and he smiled as all the memories flew back but it then fell when he recalled what had happened the day he left. He had broken the heart of the woman he loved so dearly and he had to face her in person when he walked through those doors.

He drove to the gates and Tom wandered down to him, leaning his arm on the open window frame grinning to rigsby and nodding politely to Natalie and maddy. "Agent Wayne rigsby, long time no see" Rigsby smiled back at the aging man who had guarded the CBI gates with bill for the last 12 years and looked at him through his aviator shades that he had put on once they were about to hit Sacramento.

"Same to you Tom, how`ve you been?"

"Aw same old, same old. You`re teams been fierce lonely without y`all"

"Lonely? Isn`t grace and Jane there?"

"I think you should talk to Teresa first"

"Lisbon? Tom what happened?!"

"Son, just go talk to her. I`m in no place to give out information that might not even be true" he added with a nod, walking inside his small cabin and opened up the gates leaving rigsby to look after him in a state of worry. He drove in and parked up; all 3 doors opening and they set their feet down on the sandy tarmac. Rigsby pulled his ID from the glove box and locked up his SUV, Natalie and maddy walking alongside him looking about the place in amazement. They had finally made their way past the lobby and to the empty elevator; pressing the button to send it up the 3rd floor and let the doors shut. Maddy looked up at her father, crossing her arms a smile playing at her lips and he caught it looking down at her.

"Yes maddy?"

"I never knew you were a cop"

"Really?"

"Yup"

Rigsby looked over to Natalie who smiled at the two, the relationship she had wished for the last 14 years between them finally coming true.

"Is she serious?" he asked glancing back at maddy who leaned against the back wall of the elevator and Natalie chuckled.

"Yea she is and to be honest I didn`t really know you were until maybe 2 years ago"

"I can hear you" maddy`s voice rang out, leaving both parents to face the elevator doors until they opened, showcasing the hall where Lisbon's office was and the bullpen which was at the end of the hall. They walked out and rigsby stood outside Lisbon`s office, rapping his knuckles off the door and opened it to find the gaping faces of Lisbon and Cho staring back at him.

"Rigsby?" Lisbon asked as she stood up from her seat in behind her desk and walked toward him; crossing her arms firmly across her chest.

"Hi boss, s`up cho?" he said lamely, twiddling about with his thumbs while trying to avoid eye contact with her. Natalie stood behind him along with maddy, not knowing whether or not to communicate with the strangers.

"You came back"

"Yea I did. Boss, I was wondering is there any chance I could get my job back?" The look of hope dwindled from his eyes once he saw her return to her desk and sit down, opening a drawer. He managed to pass a small smile toward Cho who nodded in response, looking down at Lisbon from his place on the side of her desk, his foot on a chair beside it supporting his weight. She held out his badge andgun to him and a smile lit up on his surprised face and he gladly took them, looking at his two co-workers with a grin.

"Welcome back Rigsby" Lisbon smiled and he nodded, securing his badge to his holster along with his gun.

"Nice to have you back man" Cho beamed, pulling him into a man hug and pulled back.

"Oh guys, meet my ex and my daughter maddy" he introduced and they nodded, exchanging handshakes and high fives, the high fives from maddy.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

Lisbon`s walkie talkie type speaker sounded off and she answered it, the muffling sound of a man`s voice on the other side.

"Red John is entering the HQ`s along with CBI agent in less than five minutes, please stand guard at your assigned fire drill areas in the car park, I repeat Red John is entering the CBI HQ`s along with CBI agents in less than five minutes, please stand guard at your assigned fire drill areas in the car park. Copy?"

"Copy"

Lisbon exchanged worried glances with both rigsby and Cho and they got up, running out the door along with many other agents who went straight for the elevator; so they took the stairs.

"What`s going on? Who`s red john?" Natalie asked frantically, as she ran down after Cho, rigsby and Lisbon who already had their guns drawn.

"Red John, he killed dozens f women and children, he`s a serial killer and has been for the last 10 years. He murdered one of our co-workers wife and daughter for mocking him on live TV" Rigsby explained, Lisbon whacking down the door and they ran out by her car, their fire point where she parked her car every day.

"Daddy can I borrow your car keys?" maddy asked and rigsby threw them to her and she jogged over to the SUV and opened up the trunk to find the girl smiling back at her.

"Thanks for the chocolate bar and for the ride, you`re the best!" she embraced maddy in a bear hug once she got out of the trunk and pulled away, tapping her on the shoulder and ran off; skirting down the back alley then disappearing into thin air leaving maddy to watch after her. Thankfully the back of the car was facing away from rigsby, cho, Lisbon, Natalie and all the other agents so no-one could see the two teenagers. After looking up the car, maddy returned to her mother's side; listening to Lisbon talking and giving out orders if anything were to happen. She still didn`t understand all this crap about Red John, that he killed all those women and kids; how could anyone be capable of killing all those people on their own?

"EVERYBODY STAND GUARD NOW! RED JOHN IS ENTERING THE PREMISES" a cop shouted and they all stood watching as the large cast iron gates opened up and a black SUV entered, followed by Jane`s car and then another black SUV.

"Jane" Lisbon whispered, still staring at the car. It couldn`t be, had he actually returned home? Agents and S.W.A.T teams stood with their guns aimed at the centre car in case Red John was going to pull something and they watched as Jane parked up right in the middle of the parking lot and got out, his face thankful yet his jaw was clenched, he wasn`t pleased about something.

Grace then got out, avoiding eye contact with anyone and yanked him out of the car; cameras flashed as the man in restraints hung his head with what looked like tears seeping from the corners of his eyes.

"Daddy!" They all turned to see Jack run out of the car and up to his supposed father, pulling at his leg to gain his attention.

"Daddy?"

"It`s alright Jack" he assured him and Jack wiped his eyes and walked by his daddy, while Jane yanked hotch by the other arm and led him indoors.

"Grace" Rigsby whispered, glancing over to Lisbon who shared the almost same stunned silence as he did. Where had she gone? Was she alright? Did she still like him? Would she hate him? So many unanswered questions swirled about his mind and he frowned; chances were they would never get answered. They jogged in after them, people already standing in the corridors gaping in horror at the dark haired man as Jane, grace and jack continued their way down to interrogation.

Rigsby turned around to Natalie and maddy, who stared back at him. "I need you two to sit over on that couch for me alright? This is really important and dangerous" rigsby explained and Natalie moved, trying to guide her daughter away from him but she wouldn`t. She kept staring at him. "Be careful"

"I`ll try maddy" he assured her as she wandered off to Janes couch and rigsby entered the interrogation room, being prepared to be reunited with his team again, in the worst circumstances....

Hello! Wow that took FOREVER to type but I got it done :) thank you so, so much to every one of you who reviewed the last chapter and hopefully I'll get more up soon! Chat soon and thank you so much again! Lynne xx


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! Ok I`m really sorry for the lack of authors notes last chapter *grins* I was in a rush to get off the laptop cuz dad wanted it last chapter :) Ok so I wanna say a big thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter, I`m so happy you all enjoyed it :) personally its one of my favourite chapters but it`s what you guys think that matters! Thanks go out to: Koezh, simonisthecuttestmentalist, Dani-9900, GraceVanPelt Fan, Lisbon94, veras333 and The Mentalist Rules for all your great reviews! Xx

Off to the chapter...now didn`t you miss all that randomness last chapter? Disclaimer: nope! And I freaking hope that rumour about Jane dating Kristina really has been debunked! Apparently she tries to get to him other ways...in my opinion she tries to get to him in other ways...Red John ways....

....

But I wrote that authors note a few weeks back but I still think that...I sorta hoped for more Jisbon scenes but oh well, at least I really enjoyed the Castle finale on Monday not that I didn`t enjoy TM finale it's just they should`ve had way more cute scenes like a comforting scene or a rescue scene instead of skipping on two days :) Oh btw, I made a video called fix you on YouTube if you guys wanna check it out I probably said that weeks ago too but I`m gonna upload a lyric one to you found me with scenes of castle in the Background =)

Hotch was shoved onto the uncomfortable metal chair in interrogation, all five agents surrounding him while Jack sat on his knee snuggling comfortably into his chest while tears trailed down his small face. Hotch looked up at them all, how the hell couldn`t any of them realise he was being framed? It was beyond him, but Jane and grace had already took an instant disliking to him, especially Jane; who kept sending him glares and smug looks for finally getting to him after all these years.

Rigsby kept glancing over and back at grace who was at the opposite side of the small semi circle they had formed around the table from him. He couldn`t tell whether she was really irked at him or if she was just trying to ignore him to focus on the son of a bitch in front of them. Lisbon kept looking at Jane who was standing right beside her, directly in front of hotch and jack. She studied him carefully, his hands were pressed down on the table, his nostrils were flaring, his eyes glistened and his breathing was heavy. She crossed her arms and looked down to hotch slightly tilting her head at the resemblance.

"Meet Red John"

Hotch looked up at him, furrowing his eyebrows and his eyes filled with anger, pleading him to take back what he said. "I already told you I am not Red John! I`m being framed! Why would I risk my job in the FBI for that?"

"Well being an FBI agent, surely you`d know alot about that sort of thing"

"I`m not a serial killer"

"Hold on a minute, FBI? Jane, where the hell did you go?" Lisbon asked, turning her wide eyes to Jane who looked up at her, his eyes flashing over and back in anger.

"Quantico"

"Under who`s authority? Jane you can`t just do stuff like that" she said, pulling him into the corner of the room, his body cornering her off. He scratched the back of his head and let his eyes fall back down to hers. She hadn`t expected their meeting to turn out anything like this, hell she didn`t expect the last two months to turn out anything like they had. Then he noticed the faint scar to the side of her forehead and frowned, with concern etching his features. "What happened you`re head?"

"Don`t change the subject" she snapped, she wasn`t going to tell him she took a fall because of him, his stupid face showing up in her stupid mind. He raised his eyebrows and he gulped, already regretting coming back.

"I took grace because she had a badge" he confessed and she stood back, hands on hips staring at him in disbelief. "You took the rookie of the team to Quantico? You have got to be kidding me; do you know how much you could have risked her job if you messed up there? You could have gotten her kicked out of the CBI Jane along with yourself!" she exclaimed, then rolled her eyes knowing it was too late to hope he would listen. She walked back over to the table and took a good look at hotch.

"Aaron Hotchner, right?" Hotch nodded and she took a seat, dragging it over beside him and sat on it, leaning forward.

"Do you have any relation to John or Johnny hotchner?" Hotch's eyes widened at the name he hadn`t heard in a little over thirty years. He coughed, and then glanced over at the other agents before looking at Lisbon.

"My brother. He went missing when he was eight, either that or my father dumped him somewhere" he added, looking down at his son who had his eyes closed and was still leaning up against him, snoring softly.

"Your, our brother is still alive. Mom adopted him when he was about eight, then he disappeared after she was killed which was only about 5 years after that"

"What? He`s alive, I thought our father beat him to death"

"Seems as though a touch of that rubbed off on Johnny after all" Jane commented, crossing his arms and looked down at him, narrowing his eyes. Lisbon glanced down at her hands, only she, cho and Jane really knew what happened. Grace might`ve heard them before they left for Quantico and Rigsby had heard nothing about any of this.

"Jane, please" she begged, but he refused her plead and gave hotch a twisted look.

"You`re bastard of a brother hurt her, that`s what! Of course if you were going to be beat you`d want someone to take your anger out on!" he exclaimed, circling the man as the rest took a careful look at him. He wasn`t right in the head today, he had a right not to be but he was really over reacting and adding unnecessary information. She glanced up from looking at her hands, her fringe in her eyes; her green eyes painfully staring at hotch who looked confused.

"He-"

"Jane, that`s enough!" Lisbon yelled turning to look at him, her eyes teary, her body trembling as she grabbed onto the side of the table. He halted for a moment, her raised voice sending a message to his brain and looked at her with pain filled eyes, pleading eyes, hoping she could understand where he was coming from. He took his eyes from her and to the team, who stood silenced, stunned from their words and what Johnny had done.

"Tell us about Johnny" Grace said, from the darkened area of the interrogation room and all their heads lifted to the sound of her voice and his name.

"Johnny?"

"Yea, we don`t know that much about him do we? Apart from the fact he was beat, he`s Lisbon and your brother and Jane hates him. Oh and that he has kids and a dead wife"

Hotch gulped at the term `dead wife` and Jack began to stir, his eyes blinking open and stared blankly at Lisbon.

"Now that you mention it grace, back to your wife Red John for all we know you might have murdered her or hired someone to do the job for you. Did you hate Hayley that much?" Jane questioned, looking at Hotch intensely and he was met with tearful eyes of hotch and jack. He hadn`t even noticed jack wake up but he continued to look closely to Hotch.

"You insensitive" he whispered to jack to block his ears. "You insensitive Bastard, how dare you" he seethed and Jane shrugged, pacing the room.

"Not really, after all you're the one who killed all those people; you killed my wife and daughter because I had humiliated you! Why didn`t you come after me, I was the one who had done something wrong not Vanessa and lily but you still went and killed them!" he shouted, but his voice eventually lowered at every word he spoke. His eyes were teary as he looked at hotch with revenge filled eyes and the team were thrown into an awkward silence.

"I didn`t kill anyone! Have you even spoken to Johnny? Was it him who told you about me? How can you not see he`s framing me? H e wants to go live a life where the cops won`t be after him, choosing to destroy mine instead. I`m sorry about your family Mr. Jane, but you have no right using that as an excuse for thinking I killed my own wife. I loved her, I was trying to save her but I was too late. I didn`t kill her Mr. Jane, that's just like saying you killed your own wife and child"

Janes yes were transfixed on the agent before him, his fists were curled into fists of rage but his jaw was trembling and Lisbon could tell he was visibly shaking. His lips moved, opening and closing after a few seconds but no words escaped.

"He-" Jane stuttered, raising his index finger in line to Hotch's forehead, his mouth playing games with him again as he tried so hard for his worse to speak what his mind was thinking. His hand still raised, he kept looking over at Lisbon who sat quietly on the chair, her eyes watching his shocked face but nothing registered in her mind. A simple `he` wasn`t going to tell her anything so she was practically useless at this stage, just sat watching as his voice betrayed him.

"Grace, Can you bring Jack outside to the bullpen?" Lisbon questioned and she turned back to find hotch staring at her strangely and she then leaned forward. "If that's ok with. I don`t think this is a great environment to have a young child in, Aaron. I think its best, just until we`re done in here. He`ll be fine, he`s gonna be out on the couch with Natalie and agent Rigsbys daughter maddy ok?" Lisbon explained, trying to sound as though her voice wasn`t going to break once she saw hotch look at her with wide eyes. He didn`t wants his little guy with someone he wasn`t sure he could trust. Grace glanced over to rigsby, she was yet to meet maddy and Natalie and she wasn`t so sure she was going to like what she saw.

"Can`t you at least un-cuff me so I can actually hug my son?" he asked, when he saw Jack look up at him with scared eyes. Lisbon sighed, then nodded asking grace for the keys but seemed reluctant. What if he was going to pull something, like go and pull some sort of stunt and shoot them all? She eventually handed Lisbon the keys and she un-cuffed him, noticing his raw wrists and how tight the cuffs had been bound. She threw the cuffs to the ground and stood watching as hotch wrapped his arms around Jack and jack hugged him back. He kissed his son on the head and whispered something. A small smile hinted at Jack`s lips and he hugged his daddy one last time and ran over to grace who held out her hand. They left the room leaving the door to flap behind them and Jane had finally regained his voice. "He called me Mr. Jane"

Lisbon shrugged as did Cho and rigsby as he looked back at them. "Well that's you name" rigsby added, causing a glint to appear in Janes eyes and he still held up his hand. "Patrick or Jane, never Mr Jane" he whispered, but it appeared loud in the quiet interrogation room, a small single bulb hanging just above the table, highlighting each and every one of their features perfectly.

"Only two people call me Mr. Jane, my accountant and Red John"

Didn`t take as long as the last chapter to type out! I hope you guys liked this, this is also my favourite chapter it was so much fun to write :) em...Oh yea it's like 24 degrees or something here and I can already feel the hay fever coming on I was sneezing a little this morning haha :) The Google logo is sorta weird and it`s getting irksome cuz its packman and every time I open a tab the music to it comes on! Hmm..went on twitter for the first time in a month yesterday haha last thing I wrote on it was `yay FlashForward and NCIS tonight!" yup it was a Friday :P

Oh yea before I go, please let me know what you want me to put into this story in coming chapters! Anything please just let me know! And I also changed my avatar again...that`s me!

Byee! Lynne xxxxx


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Don`t own...I`m hyper, leave me alone I don`t wanna talk about this stiff it`s boring...on with the story already!**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE who reviewed last chapter you guys are beyond awesome I mean that! And you know it ;D I`m gonna go now...and PS: I watched the greys anatomy finale 2 days before it airs here...mwahahaha! :D Enjoy!**

"What`s gonna happen to daddy?" Jack asked, staring up to the red haired woman towering high next to him. His fingers curled around hers and she frowned once they reached the kitchen. She lifted him up to the counter and grabbed a glass, taking out some orange juice and diluted it with water.

"I`m not sure Jack, my friends are doing their best to try and help him" she assured him, handing him the glass of juice and he frowned.

"Why was that mean man shoutin` at daddy?" his eyes met graces and she gulped, she was never good in these types of situations and now wasn`t very different

"I- Jack, what`s your favourite toy?"

"My Ben10 car!" he whispered, looking intently at her and she smiled.

"Ok imagine if someone had taken your Ben10 car and you could never, ever get it back? How would you feel?" Wow that`s going to make him feel so much better about himself, she thought but she had no other way to explain it to a six year old child. She rarely ever came into contact with young children so she wasn`t so good at this sort of thing.

"I`d be really sad. Grace...did someone take me car?"

"No, it`s ok Jack; no-one did. But would you want to ever make the person to feel sad for taking your toy?" Jack`s eyes trailed about Grace`s face and then met hers.

"Yea"

"See that`s like what happened to Patrick, Jack. Some really bad man took two very special people Patrick loved. That made Patrick really sad so he wants to make that bad man feel sad for taking them from him" she tried to explain, but she could still see the questioning look on Jack`s face. He slurped at his juice and tried to get off the counter but ended up wrapping his arms around grace`s neck to get down.

"Ok"

She held onto his hand and wandered out into the bullpen only to find, two people who she presumed were Maddy and Natalie deep in conversation and she stopped dead in her tracks. She was one stunning woman as was her daughter who she could quickly tell the likeness between her and her dad. Maddy glanced up at the presence of Grace and Jack and then straightened herself up. Natalie noticed this and was met with the curious gaze of Grace.

"Hey I`m-"

"Natalie and Maddy" Grace finished and Natalie tilted her head, giving her a confused look. Maddy stood up from the couch, crossing her arms and looked at Grace suspiciously. She noticed her from somewhere but she couldn`t place where; that red hair and flawless skin, she had defiantly seen her before. Grace paused then smiled as she stood awkwardly in front of them. What could she say to them? She barely knew them!

"How did you know our names?"

"Wayne told me"

"Wayne?" Natalie arched a brow at the use of his first name and came closer to Grace staring carefully at her. Grace looked between her and Maddy and then to Jack, who even had a confused face.

"He-"

"I know where I recognise you!" maddy exclaimed, staring at Grace until she began to grow uncomfortable. Jack still gripped onto her hand, looking up as the three women towered high above him.

"You`re on Dad`s phone, on his wallpaper I knew I recognised you"

"Ah so you`re his girlfriend?" Natalie questioned and Grace shyly nodded, it wasn`t exactly what she wanted to be talking about to her, especially since she was his ex.

"You`re pretty" Natalie stated, glancing between grace and maddy and maddy nodded in agreement.

"Thanks?"

"He likes the pretty ones" she added, faking a smile and grace nodded instantly realising she was somehow becoming an object of hatred. Jack tugged at her arm and she smiled down at him, still slurping on his juice. His brown eyes met Grace`s and he gave her a disapproving look. He obviously wasn`t the only one who thought Natalie was a little odd. Shuffling on her feet, she looked back at Natalie and tilted her head.

"Agent Lisbon sent me out. She would greatly appreciate it if you could keep an eye on Jack here. Things are getting a little rough back there" Natalie smiled down at Jack and he raised his hand, and then settled on finishing off his juice.

"Jack, this is maddy and Natalie ok? I`ll come back soon alright?" Grace asked as she bent down to his eye level and he nodded, still giving Natalie curious looks. Grace nodded then left for the interrogation room, already having a sinking feeling about re-entering it. Jane was clearly off his head at this stage, which scared her more than anything. She opened the door and stared at the scene before her. Jane was inches before hotch, staring at him intensely while Lisbon still sat in her chair just hoping Jane wouldn`t pull something that no-one could heal. Closing the door behind her, she came to stand next to rigsby who was clenching his Jaw tightly. His blue eyes bore into Jane`s skull and his crossed arms kept twitching. She brushed her fingers against his arm and his eyes met hers, his breath hitching in her throat. She flinched from him and settled her eyes back to hotch and to Jane who had chosen to take a seat next to Lisbon, clasping his hands on the table.

"Why didn`t you kill _me_? I demand to know why you killed _them_ instead of _me_. I was clearly the one you had a problem with, why didn`t you kill me?"

"I didn`t kill anyone but the reaper...I swear to you, I`m not a serial killer; please why won`t any of you believe me?" he pleaded, looking at them with wide eyes while rubbing his aching wrists. They all stared at his with blank expressions; everyone _except_ rigsby.

"I believe him"

They all turned to look at him, standing in the shadows next to Grace and Jane already looked livid. An angered streak flickered in his eyes and his fists curled with rage as he looked at the younger agent who seemed passive with what he said.

"You what?"

"I believe him Jane. He`s a good man and I know he wouldn`t do something like that. He`s got a son who if, he was convicted would end up going to social services! To be honest Jane, I think you`re taking a pick at the wrong guy" Rigsby stated, coming closer to the table as Jane furrowed his brows. He hated this. He was convinced it was hotch, everything he did yelled out that he was Red John, why couldn`t anyone else see it?

"Really, well who do you think it is? Who should we be after?" Jane demanded glaring daggers at rigsby who turned to Hotch and leaned down to meet his level.

"Aaron, who is the person who framed you?"

"_Johnny"_

"Who wants you to pay?"

"_Johnny"_

"And whose name bares a striking similarity to that of Red Johns?"

"Johnny Hotchner" he finished staring at rigsby who thankfully got him somewhat off the hook but the looks of Grace, Cho, Jane and Lisbon who wasn`t as pleased as him. Rigsby looked at Jane then to Lisbon, who was sitting just as shocked as the rest.

"Let him go, we have nothing to hold him on" he added, then left the interrogation room, passing grace a quick glance on his way out.

"No way" Lisbon gasped, staring at Hotch in disbelief.

"Agent Lisbon?" Hotch questioned as they stood and she gulped as flashbacks returned.

"Oh my God"

"Agent Lisbon?"

"Lisbon?"

"He told me...he told me all those years ago...he told me he was Red John"

**o.O ohh now what? Next chapter is a shippers dream haha only joking...well sort of! Thanks to you guys for reading and can I also say to those of you, who continued to follow me as I took a big step in crossing the Fan Fiction boards all the way to Castle, thank you so much for doing that for me? I love you guys so much and of course all those that still continue to support me in writing my stories!**

**Oh and thank you to Lisa (Rigspelt-Channy) for pushing me to get this up for you guys and for looking over my "A night at the castle`s" chapter one to see if it was alright to post! *hugs* and to Lauren (Lisbon94) for looking over my "You and Me" story too thank you, thank you and thank you! You guys are awesome ;)**

**Um...so I`ve started watching Bones...it`s freaking...OMFG go watch it if you haven`t! Pure genius! Had me hooked like Castle and The Mentalist first episode I watched, I watch the latest one to air...season 5 finale...I had tears in my eyes at the end I was like noooooo! Just like Lauren haha :)**

**I Just got this done about 10 mins after the deadline Lisa, 12pm...but that`s for the actual story so the authors note doesn`t count!**

**And my fingers are all screwed up from typing for hours...so I`m gonna go now before I present you with awful misspelled words that you would rather not look at!**

**Lynne**

**P.S: It`s nice being back!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Heyy guys! I was meant to have this up ages ago! I don`t know why but I`ve had it done well before last weekend...hmm. Well thank you so much to : The Mentalist Rules, Simonisthecuttestmentalist, Dani-9900, GraceVanPelt Fan, Koezh, veras333, Jisbon4ever and xxAndy-Erinxx for you`re A-mazing reviews! Well I`m sure you guys will be glad that I have the next two chapters written up, I just need to type them up :) **

**Westlife concert tomorrow...and it`s my first, and to be honest, they may be from my home town but...I don`t...let`s just say I`m not really a fan but I do know alot of their old songs, which I prefer :D**

**Ehh...wow since Sunday, I have two seasons of Bones finished...that`s like 50 episode or so...:O well I have 4 episodes left, wow that`s alot :L **

**Ohh and if any of you want to check them out, on You tube I put up the Bones and Castle spoilers and I`ll be putting the mentalist one up soon!**

**Well enjoy ;)**

**xxx**

"He what?" Jane yelled, flailing his hand about the place as he stormed in after Lisbon it her office. She spun on her heel, narrowing her eyes on his `fragile` state and cursed herself. Goddammit this man was an inconsiderable pain in the ass and she had to be left with him, to listen to him drag on.

"He told me alright? Can you at least lower your voice?" she questioned, shooting daggers at him and he shook his head, staring coldly at her. She clenched her jaw, leaning against the front of her desk and pressed her hands to the edge of the desk to support her.

"He-you _knew_? And it never once crossed your mind that maybe you should`ve told me about this earlier?"

"Jane, you know damn well the answer to that"

"Really do I? I`m _meant_ to be your friend Lisbon! You don`t think it has _any_ relevance in my life at all?" he questioned and she rolled her eyes,t here was no getting through this man at all, even if she tried. Her fingertips dig into the edge of the table and he snorted.

"So Im` what you call a friend? Well what a great friend you are for running off in me for over a month, never once answering my calls let along calling back, and do you know what strikes me most? That you don`t even think about taking my side about my own brother-"

"_Adopted_ brother"

"-My own brother being innocent!" she exclaimed looking at him painfully, throwing her hands in the air in a defeated gesture. He scuffed his shoes off the floor and tore his gaze from hers for a few moments slowly returning as she stared at him carefully and sniffed.

"Can I just give you a piece of my mind? Your brother assaulted you in his own home, in front of his kids and you think he`s innocent?"

"You don`t even know if that`s true. I could be lying, how can you possibly believe me?"

"I can read you like a book and because I hold trust in you Lisbon, you don`t just get a hand imprinted bruise to your cheek by falling up the stairs" he stated, watching as she crossed her arms uncomfortably across her chest and stared into space; everything around her quickly becoming a blur. His fists curled with anger as beads of sweat traced his brow line and she sighed.

"He-"

"He hurt you Lisbon, and do you really think I`m going to let him get away with that?" he asked, resting his hands on her shoulders and held close eye contact with her, until tears formed at her eyes and she gazed at him. He cleared his throat and pulled back as she looked at him tearfully, trying to contain herself but couldn`t.

"He did and I got over it, just like how I got over you disappearing off the face of the earth" she stated quite blankly and he backed off staring at her hurtfully. She knew he had a reason and yet she wouldn`t believe it. He had no idea how to get it through to her either.

"Every time I do something Lisbon, I have a reason. I-"

"Jane, you know what? I don`t want to hear it! How about I give you a piece of my mind then? I don`t think your daughter is alive, she`s just as dead as she was all those years ago!" she yelled, tears falling freely down her cheeks and he stared at her in shock. He breathed heavily, walking away from her and furrowed his brows. Turning, he shot out the door and left it flapping behind him, along with an emotional Lisbon who was unable to control herself.

Grace and Rigsby watched the scene unfold and exchanged confused looks as Jane headed for the elevator and Lisbon sat in behind her desk, resting her elbows on the desk and stared at it, while her fingertips dug into her scalp. Her whole body shook with tears and the two younger agents walked away. Grace looked at him carefully and his eyes met hers, so filled with wonder as she dragged him to an empty interrogation room and shut the door quickly after her.

"Wayne, you did a good thing back there" she smiled, looking at him awkwardly as he stared off into the distance. She lightly coughed then darted her eyes about the place to ensure they weren`t being watched and then back to him.

"You saved a little boy from losing the only parent he has left, you should be proud" she smiled brightly until she got the shock of her life when he looked at her and cupped her face.

"Grace, I`ve missed you, so, so much. Please forgive for being such a jackass" he pleaded, staring into her eyes and inhaled deeply, tears seeping from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her waist and his lips brushed against hers. He deepened the kiss and she held onto him tightly, for fear of losing him again. He had to stay, he couldn`t leave her or she for sure wouldn`t be able to stick it this time around. Tears fell down both their cheeks as they kissed more passionately, each kiss meaning much more than the last. She pulled away and sniffed, yet let a small delighted smile grace her lips and sighed. He ulled her close and she cried happily into his chest and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

They hoped they`d be ok, they hoped Jane and Lisbon would be ok but one thought that scared the freaking hell out of them was the fact Lisbon could very well have a mental breakdown and nobody could help her...

**Xxx**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, thanks for reading :) **

**Lynne xx**


End file.
